


Lessons To Learn

by caskettastic



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Kinkmeme, Professor beckett, Smut, Teacher-Student, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettastic/pseuds/caskettastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett thought teaching a class of seniors would be a piece of cake. Then she met the clown of the class, and also one of the most charming guys in the college- Richard Castle. Read on to know what effect they have on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett walked into the building feeling confident and ready. It was a new year, a new college, and a new bunch of classes. As usual, she got all the attention as she walked down the corridor. Every guy leered at her like she was all they wanted and every woman envied her great looks. She'd gotten used to it by now, so much that she was even immune to it, capable of ignoring the shy whistles that came from guys who pretended to be bold. She walked on straight to the office to collect her schedule, and then to meet the people she'd be spending the year with.

As she set her laptop bag down on the table,

"You must be Kate Beckett" said a friendly voice behind her. She turned around to find a slightly short woman, with a bright welcoming smile on her face.

"That's me"

"I'm Elena"

"Nice to meet you Elena" said Kate, shaking her hand.

"They told me we'll be having someone new joining us this year. Welcome"

"Thank you" said Kate

"All set for a new year?"

"I think I am. Should I be nervous?"

"You aren't?" asked Elena

"Not really" said Kate

"Then that's good, don't worry, you'll do great!! Which classes do you have?"

"My literature class begins in..."

She looked at her watch and said "2 minutes. I better get going!"

"Have a great first day here Professor Beckett" said Elena

"Thank you professor Elena" said Kate as she grabbed a book and ran out the staff room to her first lecture.

Kate Beckett's first two lectures at the university went great. She had a short break now and then her last lecture for the day was with the senior year class. Kate had experience in teaching only freshmen, never seniors, and she had to admit, she was a tiny bit nervous about handling a class of seniors. Elena was seated on her table beside her chair when she entered the staff room

"Hi, how were your classes so far?" asked Elena

"They went well, I have one more class, with the seniors"

"Ahhh, I taught those students last year"

"You did? How are they?"

Elena smiled. Kate chuckled nervously "it's just that, I know they can be a very 'hard to please' bunch of students. It's their final year, and they've got enough of assignments and projects on their hands, and if I don't manage to keep their attention, I could end up having a horrible teaching experience and them a bad learning experience"

"Now now, you're just being paranoid. They're a lively bunch, and I'm sure they'll be great to you. From what I've heard about you, prof. Beckett, is that your way with students is quite different. I'm sure they'll find you to be a great teacher. "

"Thank you Elena. That's really sweet of you"

"I should however warn you, these students are bold and often are not afraid to speak their mind. One particular student you should be aware of is Richard Castle"

"Richard Castle." She repeated, as if she were studying it.

"Yes, that boy is a prankster, and one of the most popular students in class. He's smart and very talented, but also very outspoken."

"Useful information. Thank you Elena"

"Anytime" said Elena with a smile.

Kate Beckett introduced herself to the class, and set a few rules straight for them. She made it clear to them about how she will not tolerate late-comers and late submission of assignments. She also made it pretty clear to them that no joke will remain private in the class,

"If you have a joke to share with a friend, you will share it with the entire class." She had said.

"And more importantly, I believe that learning should be fun, so you guys are going to help me try and make literature a subject that you enjoy studying"

The class already seemed to like her. She began to take the roll call before starting with her first lesson, and right when she was nearing the end, she noticed someone at the door.

It was a student, clad in a white shirt and blue jeans, a satchel hanging low on his side, his hair looked a little ruffled, and Kate couldn't help but notice the slight scruff on his jaw. She immediately mentally scolded herself and addressed the student

"Are you in this class?"

The student looked utterly confused

"Well, these are my classmates, but I'm not sure who you are."

The class began to laugh, and in the moment Kate took to look at the class with a death stare, she noticed from the side of her eye, he was totally checking her out.

"Your name?"

"Richard. Richard castle"

"Mr. Richard Castle, you're late"

"And you are?"

"I'm your new professor, Kate Beckett"

His eyes widened and he gulped.

"Since it's the first day, I'll let you go, but from tomorrow onwards, as I've just explained to the class, I will not take in any late-comers"

"I apologize" he spoke, and gave her a slight smile.

"Take your seat Mr.Castle"

Richard quickly walked up to his desk, it was a little at the back, but close enough for Kate to keep an eye on him.

"Open your books to pg.4, and as I speak, feel free to make your own markings and notes. If at any point in time you have any questions, raise your hand and I will try my best to answer them"

Kate was just about to begin, when she spotted Richard saying something to his friends sitting around him, and they all seemed to laugh at his comment.

"Mr.Castle, do you have something to share with the class"

He looked at her confidently "Not really prof. Beckett"

Kate looked at the guy sitting beside him and said "Alton, Richard here was clearly not present when I informed the class about the rules. Do you mind telling him what he needs to do?"

Alton laughed and told Richard about her rule of sharing all jokes with the class. Rick face palmed himself and then hesitantly stood up. All heads turned to look at him.

"I was just telling my friends how nice it is that our college has begun to hire super models to teach us"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate kept a straight face "Mr. Castle, I and the rest of the class are very much aware of my good looks, what I don't need is my students reiterating it. I suggest if you have any more compliments for me, you meet me after class and I'll give you an assignment in return for them"

"I apologize"

"Sit down, and pay attention"

"Oh I will" he muttered mostly to himself, his eyes again travelling down her body to her legs.

Richard Castle had never seen a woman with so much beauty and sass before. He marvelled at the way his professor carried herself, the way she spoke, the authority, and the bad ass-ness, if that's even a word. From the moment he appeared in the doorway of the class room and laid eyes on her, he'd been entranced.

He found it so wrong to be checking out a professor, but until she actually said her name, he wouldn't have believed she was a teacher. He honestly thought she was just an alumni or someone who'd come to talk to the class.

Then and now, he'd taken a chance to admire her legs. Her skirt wasn't short per say, but her height created an illusion for him. She wore heels that added an extra perkiness to her rear, and only defined her curves a little more. It didn't help that red lipstick she wore was the exact shade of her skirt. Her shirt, tucked in so neatly was surely hiding away her best assets.

Rick wanted to mentally slap himself. Here he was sitting in class, watching his professor teach, and not paying attention one bit to what she was saying. All he could think about was her great looks and the way she'd said his name. He'd never felt like this before. Sure he'd had his fair share of girlfriends, and many more girls he'd found attractive. But they'd all been younger to him, or his age. He'd never before felt attracted to a woman elder to him, and never would have imagined that it would be a professor. It was wrong on so many levels, but he knew it existed. An attraction towards her.

He wondered if he could start a conversation with her after class, maybe ask for a little extra tutoring too.

"Mr. Castle, do you mind telling the class what you interpret from the 6th line"

The entire class turned to look at him. 'Great' he thought to himself. Today was not his day.

He looked at his book and then back at the class, he had no clue which page they were even on.

"Is there a problem Mr. Castle"

"Yea, actually there is"

Kate folded her arms and waited to hear him out

"I think your question is invalid Prof. Beckett"

"Why so"

"I think that when the writer of this book, wrote it, he meant it simply as he wrote. He had no idea, years later, a bunch of students and a teacher would be analysing his every line. I think we owe it to him, to respect his work and understand it as it is, and not try to interpret it in our own way"

He seemed proud of his answer and the class seemed amused and entertained. The proud smirk he had on showed that he was used to this"

"That's a nice thought Mr. Castle."

"Thank you"

"You don't know the answer, do you?"

"I have no clue" he replied instantly, his face turned serious.

The class roared with laughter at him and Kate gave him a condescending smile

"I thought so. Sit down Mr. Castle, and pay attention"

He sat down, and tried to concentrate.

After class, he walked slowly towards the door behind his friends, hesitating whether to go up to her and start a conversation. But it was as if the universe was on his side, she called out to him herself.

"Mr. Castle, could you wait back a moment, I need to have a word with you"

Castle was jumping for joy on the inside. But tried not to show it. He walked on over to her desk and stood before it. She remained seated and was busy putting a few papers into her laptop bag. Richard wasn't anticipating it, but his eyes were suddenly drawn to her shirt. From where he was standing, he had the perfect view down her neckline. It didn't help him one bit that he saw she was wearing white lace underneath.

"Get a hold of yourself Rick, she's a teacher" he told himself in his head

He was brought out of his talk with himself when she looked up at him and said

"Mr. Castle, I noticed you consider yourself to be quite the clown of the class"

"I wouldn't call myself a clown, rather, an entertainer."

"I suggest that you practice channelizing this energy you have for being an entertainer into paying attention to what I teach in class"

"I was paying attention"

"Not to what I was teaching"

He was caught red handed. He wondered if she knew just where his attention was though.

"I've seen your grades from your past few years here."

"You can do that?"

"I have access to your record Mr. Castle" she said to him sternly. "I noticed that you scored well in your past years, I'd hate to see your scores drop in your final year"

"I'd hate that too" he said.

"Good, then we're on the same page"

She said to him.

"good." there was an awkward silence between them until he spoke again

"That comment I made about you…"

"It's alright , I accept your apology"

"I'm not apologizing." He said confidently.

She looked up at him.

"I think you're really hot. And I also think you have great teaching skills"

Kate bit her lip. Looked down at her table and then back at him and said

"Thank you Richard"

"You can call me Rick"

"Then Thank you Rick."

Rick nodded.

"I was wondering, could I have your number?"

"Now that's a little bold of you"

"Don't get me wrong, I read a lot, and I'm working on my first novel…"

"You want to become a writer?"

"It's a dream"

"And you need my number…?"

"While you were teaching, I found that you are well versed with the subject, I take it, you've read more books then all of us put together"

"That's probably correct"

"So, if you don't mind, I would like to be able to contact you for a little guidance in my writing, in case I'm stuck and I need a little help"

"So for mentoring reasons?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright" she said. And Rick had to school his features from giving away the amount of excitement he felt. She reached into her laptop bag and pulled out her card and handed it over to him. His fingers brushed hers as he took it from her.

"Thank you, I promise you, this will stay with me"

"It better"

"Thank you prof. Beckett"

Kate acknowledged him and he walked out, waving goodbye to her just before leaving the class room.

As soon as he was out, Kate let out a sigh of relief. She covered her face with her hands.

'How on earth am I supposed to act normal around a man as hot as him? What have you gotten yourself into Kate?'

She could still feel the after effects of the spark that went through her when his fingers met hers.

'Get a hold of yourself Kate, he's a student' a voice in her head spoke, but her body seemed to have a mind of his own. The minute he had said he finds her hot, a warmth overtook her body and she felt a tingling sensation within her. She couldn't deny the fact that he was an attractive man. Even for a student who was 3-4 years her junior, he seemed tall, buff and well built, and she could only imagine what a brilliant body he was hiding under that lose shirt.

His jaw was sharp under his super hot stubble, his eyes, she noticed only now, were as blue as the ocean, and deep as it too. She could spend hours looking into them and never tire.

Kate found herself biting her nails. Just thinking about him was getting her body worked up, she longed to get home soon, and soak up in her hot tub, and try to get her mind off Richard Castle.

The next day, on her way to class, Kate couldn't stop her mind from thinking about him. She had to control the blood from running to her cheeks when she thought about her little bath time last night. She had gone home and prepared dinner for herself, and then filled her hot tub. After dinner, she stepped into it and allowed herself to soak for a while.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she began to think of Rick, and his ruggedly handsome face. She began to visualize what he looked like under all that clothing, and shamelessly, she allowed her hand to make its way over her chest and lower down her abdomen, until her fingers were between her legs, deep within the V of her legs.

She focused mainly on his slight stubble, and began to imagine what it would feel like to have his jaw scratching against her over sensitive skin between her legs. Before she knew it, she was getting off on her fingers at the idea of him eating her out and making her come on his face.

Kate had recovered from her little escapade feeling small amounts of guilt and major amounts of lustful desire. She couldn't believe the effect a student was having on her, and she knew she was putting herself in a soup by allowing these thought to take over her mind.

If only she knew, Rick Castle had woken up this morning with a hard on, and spent an extra five minutes in the shower whispering her name.

Rick Castle had made it a point to be in class on time today. In fact, he was already seated when Kate walked into the class and greeted them.

She looked over at the whole class, her eyes landed on him, and he wondered if it was just his mind playing games on him, but he felt like her gaze lingered a little longer on him. She began to take the roll call and after that, began with her lesson.

Rick tried hard to concentrate today, he was making a sincere effort, but there was just one problem. Prof. Kate Beckett had ditched the skirt today. Instead, she was wearing a perfect pair of jeans, perfect because they perfectly hugged her very perfect ass and perfectly ruined his focus every time she turned to write something on the marker board behind her. Damn!

He needed to get his mind off her ass before he landed in a very embarrassing situation, and so he opened his book, and began reading something.

"MR. CASTLE!"

He heard his name from her lips, only, it sounded angry. And that's when he realized, she'd probably called out to him once or twice before that and he hadn't heard, too keen on getting his mind off her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something"

"You are coming across as very arrogant to me Mr. Castle, and I hope that that is not your intention"

"I…" he was confused, what was she talking about.

"yesterday when I asked you to read and pay attention to the text, you did the exact opposite, and today, when I've clearly asked you all to keep your books closed and pay attention to what I'm writing on the board, you are doing as you wish…"

He realized now, what an arrogant student he had made himself look like.

"I apologize prof. Beckett"

"I thought my talk with you yesterday after class was enough to get you serious about literature Mr. Castle, but looks like that didn't work. Meet me after class today, and you won't be leaving until you complete the assignment I give you"

Rick nodded and sat down. Kate continued to teach.

There was a smile on Ricks face. She had just ordered him to stay back with her after class. His day couldn't get better.

After she dismissed the class, Kate sat at her desk and waited for Rick to make his way over to her. She watched as he said bye to his friends, some of them expressing their sympathy to him for having to wait back to do an assignment. He didn't seem sorry though. As he walked on down towards her, Kate took that time to properly look at him today. He had chosen to wear a dark green t-shirt, which unlike yesterday hugged his torso in all the right ways. She was right, he did have an impressive body. From what she could deduce, he had a broad chest, and maybe even toned abs, his shoulders were broad and his biceps were well defined.

Kate had to bring herself back to earth when she realized he was right in front of her.

"Sit down" she said. He did as she said, and sat on the front seat of the class. They were alone.

"This book you said you're working on, what genre is it?"

"It's a murder mystery. But a little of romance too, my lead duo are detectives"

"Take a sheet of paper out Mr. Castle and write what I tell you."

He did as he was told.

"I want you to write out the character sketch of your two lead characters"

"You'll be marking me on that?"

"yes"

He nodded "How can you judge me for my own imagination?"

"I won't be marking you on your imagination . What you write is none of my concern. It's how you write it that'll matter"

Richard Castle smiled. He had an idea of what she may like. And so he quickly got to it. In the meantime, Kate busied herself reading one of her books. 15 minutes later she put it down and rose from her seat to erase the white marker board behind her.

Rick's attention was on her the minute she got up. "Don't let me distract you Mr. Castle", she said as she was turned towards the board.

"Oh no, not distracting at all" he said, his eyes focused solely on her rear. There was no one around to stop him, and she had no clue, but his mind had wandered to a place where his writer's imagination was telling him all the things he could do to her right here to make her scream his name.

" !" he heard her say. Busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was looking at him from over her shoulder. "I suggest you keep your eyes on the paper in front of you, and your imagination trained on your two characters rather than on me" she said.

He nodded, and continued.

Kate faced the board again and bit down on her lip. The man had been openly checking her ass out. She closed her eyes for one moment, trying to calm her racing thoughts, but all she could think about was how it would feel to have him push her up against the marker board and grind into her ass from behind.

She turned around and walked to the front of her desk, and stood there leaning against it, watching him write. He was all man, and she wanted him bad, the more she looked at him, the more the desire pooled between her legs. She sat on her desk, one leg crossed over the other, and the minute her leg moved, she watched Rick's eyes follow them. She smiled to herself, it seems she was having just as great an effect on him as he was on her. If only she could give into it, into all of this sexual tension they had going on between them. She needed some kind of friction between her legs, and she wanted that friction to come from a man named Richard Castle.

Rick was trying hard to focus on his writing, but the woman in front of him was torturing him. He could already feel his jeans tighten up a little from when his mind had wandered while staring at her rear. He knew it would be quite a noticeable situation the minute he got up from his seat. And he couldn't even help it. To make matters worse, she shifted slightly on the table, and a pen from her table fell off.

"Woops" she said, and got off to pick it up. This was it, the minute she bent forward, Rick's eyes followed.

And he saw the most beautiful pair of breasts, snug securely in black lace under her top. "Fuck" he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked him when she rose back up and kept the pen away

"No, I didn't"

Kate nodded. "You have 5 minutes more"

He nodded and continued writing.

Kate was pleased. She had got just the right reaction from him as she had expected. The guy wanted her, she was sure, and that did wonderful things to her insides.

In the past two years of teaching, Kate had seen many guys checking her out, many of them wanted her, but there were none that she'd ever felt anything back for. There were all boys, immature and wanna-bes. With Richard Castle, it was different, she desperately wanted him, and there was nothing she could do about it, and to add to it all, he was all man, his looks, his physique, his voice his wit and charm, all of it.

She walked on over closer to his desk, and stood behind him, a little to the side, watching him write. But she couldn't bring her mind to focus on his words, the close contact had allowed her to get a good whiff of his cologne, and she had to hold on to something to stop herself from falling. Just in time, he put his pen down, and turned around to smile at her

"I'm done" he said.

Kate reached out to take his sheet of paper off the table, and in doing so, she hadn't realized just how close to him she'd gotten, but she felt his ear brush against the side of her breast, and she gasped quietly at the contact. He must have felt it too, cause she saw him touch his ear for just one sec, and then his hand was back down on his lap. And as she pretended to be checking if he had written as she required, she was suddenly distracted by a tent in his jeans. She bit down on her lip. This was getting bad, real bad, for both of them.

"You can leave Mr. Castle, I shall review this tonight and give it back to you tomorrow"

"So, I'll meet you after class tomorrow, same place same time?" he said with his bag hanging on his shoulder, and a hint of a tease in his eyes

"It's a date" she played along.

He moved to walk out and she followed him, to turn at her desk but then he turned back around to her with such suddenness that she almost walked into him. They were standing about 3 inches apart from each other, none willing to take a step back, perfectly glad with the proximity.

"I will be working on a tricky scene in my book this evening, if you're not doing anything, can I text you if I need some help" he asked.

Kate couldn't believe how wound up she felt having him this close to her. At this distance, she realized just how perfect he was, he was just about 2-3 inches taller than her, and this was with her heels on... She wondered what it would be like without them, and the rest of their clothing. 'Focus Kate'

"Sure thing. But why would you need any help from me, from what I can see on your assignment, you're quite a writer"

He smiled and said "You're the woman with experience, I think I have a lot to learn from you prof. Beckett"

She was sure he meant more than just literature. "I'd be happy to teach you" she said. Her eyes quickly stole a glance at his lips and back up to his eyes.

"Can't wait" he said, and then slowly stepped back and walked out leaving Kate weak at the knees and craving release.

Kate had just opened the door to her apartment with great difficulty as she had her hands full with grocery bags, when she heard her phone beep. It was a message. She looked at the clock on her kitchen wall, it was 8pm. She was tired, and really needed a nice soak in the tub. And so she grabbed her phone, and her new bottle of red wine and her current read, and went on into her room.

It didn't take long until she had set up the bath and filled her glass and settled herself inside. She took a sip of her wine, let it swivel on her tongue a little, and swallowed, allowing the warm liquid to soothe her throat and every tensed nerve in her. She laid her head back on the head rest of the tub and closed her eyes. The first image that came to her head was a student. Not just any student. Particularly, a very ruggedly handsome young man. That's when she remembered, he said he'd be working on his book tonight. She quickly reached for her phone, and saw that there was a message from him.

"Hi prof. Beckett, Richard here, what you doing? Free to help me write this scene?"

She pondered telling him about what she was really doing, she knew it was probably what he'd like to hear, and so she went with her instincts, the wine helping her muster up the courage.

"Rick, hi, I just got back home, soaking in my hot tub with a glass of red wine, but yea, this is the only time you'll get my attention. After this, I'm off to read my novel and then to bed."

Rick's eyes widened when he saw the text, and a grin came onto his face. She just told him she was in her tub, naked, sipping on wine. He was suddenly super confident about texting her, and even more encouraged to do what he'd been planning on doing all day. He couldn't help but wonder, whether her intentions and his were going to blend well tonight.

"That's great to know. I always imagined teachers to be the 'uptight, let's get down to business' kind of people, you're different, I like your carefree attitude"

"Why thank you Rick, but this is a daily ritual for me. You're lucky I've agreed to help you out during my 'me' time"

"I truly am lucky" he replied, the image of her beautiful body in all its naked glory in a bathtub, texting him was doing brilliant things to him and his member in his pyjamas.

"Now, this scene, what is it about, and what do you need my help with?"

"Prof. Beckett, feel free to tell me if you don't want to entertain my literary needs, but I'm currently working on a love scene between my lead duo, and I'm kind of stuck with what my female lead character really wants."

Beckett read the text and bit down on her lip, the man was so subtle and so bold, she loved it.

"Why would you think I would know about your character's sexual needs" she teased him

"I hate to say this, but this means you haven't gone through my character sketch yet, have you?" he said to her

Kate smiled. She hadn't done it yet, she had planned on checking it tomorrow during the break

"You caught me red handed." She sent to him

"Well, my female lead character is a lot like you, her traits, her great looks, her bossy attitude. She's hot and she knows it, and she settles for nothing less than she deserves"

"Yup, that does sound like me"

"Exactly. So I thought who better to ask than you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate took a deep breath on reading that last message. She kept her phone aside, closed her eyes, and slipped entirely into the tub for about 3 seconds and then she was out again. She reached for her glass of wine, and gulped the contents of it down and revelled in the warmth it left inside her. She then lowered herself into the tub, just enough for her shoulders to be under water. She smiled to herself and reached for her phone, and instead of texting him back, she hit 'Call'

A whole 2 minutes had passed since he's sent her that last text, and the fact that she hadn't replied yet was making him worry. He was getting nervous as hell, wondering what if he'd crossed the line. What if she saw right through him, and wasn't cool with them being so open with each other.

And suddenly, the phone in his hand began to vibrate. He almost dropped it when he saw who it was. Kate was calling him. He quickly picked up and said

"Hi" he said nervously

"Hi" she said back to him, and she sounded relaxed, almost, lazy, it totally worked for him.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to help me out… that's completely okay…"

"Rick…" she stopped him mid- sentence.

The sound of her beautiful voice saying his name over the phone sent shivers through him.

"I wouldn't have replied to you if I didn't want to help you. But here I am, with you on a call, so tell me, how can I help you?"

"I appreciate it" he said with a smile. He could hear nothing in the background except for the sound of water swooshing, was she moving in her tub?

"Alright, so I've started off writing the outline of the scene like this 'the two walk on over to her bed. He takes her clothes off, she takes off his…"

"whoa whoa whoa, Rick…" she all but stopped him.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever made love to a woman before?" she asked him

He laughed "I have"

"If that's how you do it, then you sure as hell will never have a chance with me"

She didn't know what made her say it, but it was out there now and she didn't regret it one bit.

He however had a case of an over accelerating heartbeat. Any man in his state would be though. Kate 'Hottie' Beckett had just suggested he could have a chance with her. Rather not.

"I mean, of course there's more to it" he said with a smile.

"There better be" she said, biting her lip. And then she went on.

"A woman wants to be loved, she likes it when a man takes his time to worship her body, the hard and fast can come later. It's the build-up that really matters"

"Okay, wow, now that is something I needed." He said

"You have your laptop in front of you?" she asked

"I do"

"okay, how about we do it this way, put your bluetooth ear piece on so that both your hands are free, and start writing the scene, and read as you go, so that I know whether you're on the right track, once I've started you off you can manage it yourself"

There were a 100 million thoughts racing through his head at that statement of hers. He wanted her to say that to him, and mean it in another way.

"Okay, yea, let's do that" he agreed

Kate smiled to herself. She couldn't believe what she had just asked him to do. But if she was reading right into the situation, it was exactly what he wanted too. One night, one night of helping him out, and gaining a little pleasure from him, wouldn't hurt, would it?

While he was busy setting his head piece on, she asked him "what are the names of your characters?"

"I haven't named them yet, could you suggest temporary names?" he asked

Kate thought for a moment, a longer pause then necessary and then boldly said 'use our names, temporarily." She added.

He acted normal, trying hard to not show his excitement at what was going to happen. He could already feel how hard he'd gotten just listening to her talk about making love.

"Shall I begin?" he asked

"Whenever you're ready" she said

And then she heard the sound of his fingers hitting against the keys of his laptop

"'Rick Castle had been with women before, but none had amazed him like Kate did, she was a goddess. And there, lying in her bed, naked and needy, she was a sex goddess'"

One line. He had written one line, and Kate was sold. She had closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if that scene was a reality right now, and she knew all too well, her body was having a beautiful reaction to his voice. From the moment he had started narrating, his voice had taken on a lower register tone, deep and husky and so very sexy. She assumed that was his bedroom voice, and if it was, she suddenly had an urge to record him, and listen to him all night.

She hummed... "That's good, go on" she said

Rick took a moment to properly understand what he'd gotten himself into. And he suddenly wanted to keep the laptop aside and take care of his own growing manhood. Having her approve of the things he was planning for a love scene between his characters, who they'd temporarily named after them was making him horny as fuck. He couldn't draw the line between if she approved them for his book characters or whether she was approving it for the real 'them'.

But he continued.

"'Rick made a show of getting out of his own clothes, letting her watch as he exposed his torso. He saw her eyes darken with lust at the sight of his chest and abs, he thinks he saw her lick her lips. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer shorts, letting his member free from the confines of clothing, all the while he never took his gaze off her…'"

"Oh yea…go on" she said. Rick noticed her breathing pattern over the phone, it was different. He went on narrating

"He crawled onto the foot of the bed, and held her legs apart, his eyes falling hungrily on her sex between her legs, she was wet, an ocean of love pooled between the v of her legs…"

He thought he heard her moan over the phone, he wasn't sure.

"Rick knelt between her legs and said 'Kate I can smell you, you smell so good. 'Fuck Rick...' she moaned. And without warning, he leaned in and let his tongue taste her juices."

"Rick…" he heard her say over the phone "yes prof. Beckett?" he was sure he heard her curse. But then she said "go on" and that's when he heard a swoosh of the water again…he was praying she was touching herself at his words. He desperately needed to know if she was getting off on them, if she was pleasuring herself in her bath tub, imagining them.

"Rick Castle loved eating her out, he kissed and sucked between her legs like it was the last thing he'd do, she was writhing, writhing from the pleasure, from the shocks of ecstasy that he was sending up her body… He sucked on her clit as he inserted a finger in her, then another, stretching her out and thrusting his fingers inside to find her g spot"

"Fuck Rick!" moaned Kate, in her bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She had lost all inhibitions. Here she was listening to her student crush narrate a sex scene to her over the phone, her hand was under water between her legs, working herself up vigorously, and the sounds making it out of her lips were loud and shameless and she didn't care one bit that he would guess by now just what she was really doing. A part of her wanted him to know what he was doing to her, what she was doing to herself at his voice. His sinful, bedroom voice.

He was talking about eating her out, kissing and sucking her clit, and she wanted it so bad to be real, for his face to be between her legs and to get off on the friction that his lips would provide. She was shamelessly asking him to go on, needing him to go on until she was brought to the edge, until she could orgasm at his words.

"Kate was close, she tugged lightly on his hair, and brought him up, his lips landed on hers and she sipped from his lips the taste of her own juices, a moan reverberated from her mouth into his lips and it urged him further. His fingers were still teasing her lips between her legs"

"Fuck me Rick" she said to him over the phone, and then she heard him shift. And when he began narrating again, she noticed the sound of the keyboard had stopped. He wasn't typing anymore. She thought to herself, 'If he wasn't typing and wasn't narrating then he must be…'

Just the image of him holding his erect shaft and working it up, massaging it the way he loves it, and talking about what he wants to do to her, almost did it for her. She almost came, almost, but he continued to narrate.

"That's exactly what Kate would say, she'd beg Rick to fuck her. I would waste no time in giving you what you want. I'd ready myself at your entrance..."

"Oh yes" Kate moaned over the phone. If any of them had taken note of his change from third person to first person, none of them brought it up.

"And in one swift motion, I'd enter you, stretching you out" said Rick to Kate over the phone

"Oh Rick… Fuck!" Kate screamed in her bathroom, her two fingers hooked inside her and her thumb working up her clit were bringing her closer and closer, and the dirty talk he was providing her with along with all that imagery was just perfect.

"So close" she moaned.

"I'd thrust inside you, filling you up completely with my hard on, your warm, wet heat, surrounding my dick" Rick was stroking himself with expert grace, his eyes closed as he spoke and tried to imagine just how amazing it would feel to have his manhood buried in Kate Beckett's core.

"I'd move, quick, and hard, and fast inside you, making sure to kiss your neck, your shoulders, your breasts…"

"Ahhh… Rickkk…" the idea of him sucking her nipples, nibbling on them, kissing them, of his strong hands fondling them, squeezing them, it was bringing her real close. She needed him so bad. She began stroking her clit with great fervour and completely let herself go with the pleasure.

"I'd tell you to come for me, and I'd thrust harder inside you, and the minute I feel you spasming around me, I won't be able to hold back myself, and we'll come together…"

Kate chanted his name as she came at the mercy of her fingers, 'Rick' and 'Fuck' a prayer on her lips, and just in time, threads of cum sprang out from his manhood, all over his abs as he continued to stroke it through the orgasm. He was looking at the mess of himself and was trying to imagine what his juices would look like on Kate's skin, and it sent his mind reeling.

"Fuck" he whispered…

Both of them, had shamelessly masturbated to the sound of each other over the phone, and now, here they were catching their breath, both panting and coming down from their high.

A few minutes later, they were calm, silent, in a post coital haze, both careful of what was to come next.

"Rick, are you there?" she asked, her voice low and hot.

"Yea yea, I'm here"

"I really need to get out of this tub, did you manage to type down all you needed?"

"I did" he said, his eyes on the laptop screen, where only the first 3 lines were typed out. "Yea, it's all there." He lied.

"Good, good, we made good progress today." She said

"We did. I think you and I make quite a writer team." He said, with a smile on his face

"Bring your laptop to class tomorrow, maybe we can write the next scene together too" she said, biting on her lip again.

"Sure thing, can't wait for class tomorrow" he said.

"Yea"

There was silence then.

"Rick… change the names of your characters"

"I will eventually" he said.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"I'll text you when I'm in bed, okay?" she said

"Yea sure, I'll be waiting." he said, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Almost half an hour later, Kate texted him

"Tell me a little something about yourself Rick"

"What do you want to know?" he replied.

"Whatever you think I should know" she said.

"I'm a daring person, I like getting out of my comfort zone and trying new things"

"That's good"

"Do you go out partying much?"

"I do, I have a bunch of friends I meet up with on the weekend"

"Are you seeing anyone currently?"

"That's quite bold of you to ask" she said.

"Just curious, a woman like you must have men lining up for you."

"Half of those are students"

"Are you surprised?" he said.

"Not really, and even if they are lining up, I've got no interest in hooking up with a boy. I need a man"

"A boy would do you no justice prof. Beckett." He added.

"And to answer your original question, no, I'm not seeing anyone currently"

"Good."

"but there is this one man I've had my eyes on" she couldn't stop herself from saying, her guard was let completely down after all of that wine and pleasure, that now, the filter between her brain and mouth had vanished.

"Yea?"

"Hmmm… he's all man. He's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen, his arms are strong and his body is perfect, his voice is capable of bringing me to the brink, and he's just so good with words"

"Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"I'm not sure I can. It'll be risking a lot of things." She said

"You never know, he may be worth the risk" he let out.

"I bet he will be! I'm also kind of waiting on him, to see how long it takes for him to lose his control"

"He's attracted to you in the same way?"

"I know the signs; I can make out when a man wants me bad enough" she said.

"Good. I suggest you stop thinking so much and just get what you want then" he advised.

"Enough about me Rick, tell me about you, you seeing anyone?"

"If you mean dating, no. There's this one really hot woman I've recently been interested in, she's bossy, and demanding, and she knows what she wants. "

"You like that?"

"I like a woman who knows what she wants, I like women with experience"

"They can be quite a handful sometimes" Kate said

"It's a handful I crave." He replied

"Good. I got to get to sleep now Rick, I'll see you in class tomorrow"

"Yea sure, and Thanks again Prof. Beckett for your help tonight…"

"Don't sweat it, it was my pleasure." She said

"Trust me, the pleasure was mine too"

Both smiled at the innuendo they had both laid out before the other. They kept their phones away and tried to sleep, both falling into a dream about the other, a very vivid and hot dream.

After class the next day, Rick walked on over to the front benches and seated himself there. Kate was busy looking for his character sketch in her file and by the time she had found it, the class was empty save for the two of them. She stood up and walked on over to him, placed the sheet of paper on his desk and said

"Good work"

"Thank you" he said, as he smiled at the 'A' grade she had marked at the top of the sheet.

She went on back to her table to pick up her mug of coffee and then turned to face him

"So, did you carry your laptop?"

She noticed his eyes on her legs. He was distracted again. She cleared her throat, and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, my laptop" he quickly got it out of his bag and said "where would you like me?"

She saw the spark in his eyes, he'd chosen his words with thought. And so she chose hers too.

"On my desk"

He smirked and rose from his seat with his laptop, pulled a chair up beside hers and seated himself there. She sat in her chair beside him, and sipped on her coffee as he started up his laptop.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, making idle conversation.

"I did, and you?"

"Very well, I had a dream about the woman I told you about."

"Yea, what was the dream about?"

"I got to have my way with her"

Kate rubbed her thighs together under the desk, the need for him was just growing.

"Well that's a nice coincidence" she said

"What is?" he asked

"I dreamed about my man too"

"You did?"

"Yea, it was quite something"

"Was it up against this desk?"

Kate had just reached out to place her mug back on the table in front of them when he had asked the question, and in the distraction it provided, her fingers lost grip of the mug a little, causing some of the coffee to fall onto Rick's crotch

"Whoa!" he yelped and rose up from his seat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she quickly moved, reaching into her bag for a tissue and before Rick could define what was happening, she had stepped in front of him, placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other, with the tissue, was wiping the coffee stain on his crotch. He gasped at the first touch, but she didn't look up at him, her eyes trained on his jeans.

She was carefully stroking over his zipper, and he knew for a fact she was fully aware of what was happening. He was getting a hard on, and real quick.

"Prof. Beckett, it's fine, I got to wash these jeans anyway" he said hesitantly, not really wanting her to stop.

"Don't be silly, they're a nice pair of jeans, and I know stains come off easier this way"

She was determined, and he gave up, and gave into it. In fact, he allowed his hand to hold on to her elbow of the hand that she had placed on his shoulder

"Fuck" he whispered, not caring whether she heard him or not

"You like that, don't you?" came her voice, soft, but brave

"More than you can imagine" he said, as his body involuntarily pushed his pelvis into her hand, needing her to palm him harder. She went on, stroking sensually, but never once looking him in the eye.

She then threw the tissue away and knelt down before him

"What are you doing?" He asked

She looked up at him, then licked her thumb, and lightly stroked the stain with her thumb. Rick eyes rolled back in his head and another expletive left his mouth.

And then all of a sudden, she was gone. He opened his eyes and she wasn't in front of him. He turned and found her at the marker board, erasing something off the board

"What was that?"

"The stain should be easier to wash off now when you go home" she said, not making eye contact with him. but he could hear the smile in her voice

Kate could hear him coming closer behind her.

"I must say prof. Beckett, that was really kind of you. I'd like to be of some help to you too"

And before she knew what was happening, he was behind her, his right hand over hers, on the duster, his left hand wound around her waist, and then she felt him. All of him, hard and grinding against her ass.

He was stroking himself, through all their clothing, against her butt, his hand on her waist, slipped over her abdomen, and lightly massaged over it, his fingers slowly creeping lower to curve inwards as much as he could over a skirt.

A moan left her lips. His hand then moved up to the side of her breasts and caressed it.

"Oh yes!" moaned Kate. Kate's free hand came up to guide his over her breasts, and the minute his palm was over her, he began to fondle it, squeeze it, and grind himself harder against her.

"Oh fuck!" she said, and the duster she had been holding to the board fell from her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers on the board and whispered in her ear.

"I think the board doesn't need any more of your attention" he whispered and then nibbled lightly on her ear. "it's my turn now"

She tilted her head to the side, giving him access to her neck, and he kissed along her neck, all the while making it very evident to her back and her ass just what an effect she was having on him.

"How wet do I make you Prof. Beckett?"

"So wet Rick!" she whispered in a moan.

If I turned you around, made you bend over your desk, lifted your skirt, and pushed your underwear aside would I find you ready for me?"

"So ready…"

"You're the teacher here, you say the word, and I'll obey" he said in a deep, low voice that drove her crazy

Kate turned around then, and her eyes met his, both filled with lust. Their faces were just an inch apart, sharing the same air, she spoke, her eyes now and then glancing down at his amazing lips.

"We can't" she whispered, on a breathy moan.

"Why not!" he asked.

"You're my student, I'm your teacher"

"But we're clearly attracted to each other, you want me," he said, and his hand squeezed her ass, pulling her flush against his manhood, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her "and I think I made it pretty clear that I want you"

Kate didn't say anything. He kissed her then. Passionately, his arms wound around her waist, and her arms slipped over his shoulders and around his neck. They kissed like long lost lovers, like they'd never get to kiss again, like this was their first and last.

He then said at her lips... "You're beautiful, and I find myself getting distracted so easily during class, I can't concentrate on what you teach because I'm so distracted by your lips, your legs, your ass…. I keep dreaming up instances where in I could take you against your desk, or against the marker board, or if you could sit on my desk and I could taste your sex…

"I can't focus on anything when you're around either"

"Then let's look at it this way, if you say yes to us doing this, it'll allow both of us to get it out of our systems once and for all. We'll both be better off in class that way."

Kate chuckled. He made a reasonable argument.

"If we do this, it can't be anything more than a physical relationship"

"I promise" Rick said. Kate nodded. She then looked at his laptop on the desk, and at her bag. She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys and gave them to him.

"Go wait in my car, it's parked down the block, I'll leave todays tests in the staff room, and then we'll go back to my place"

"See, bossy! I like it" he said. Kate chuckled.

He took the keys from her hand, collected the laptop and his bag and walked out.

Kate wiped her face with her palms. 'What had she just agreed to!?'

But the excitement bubbling in her was giving her such a great feeling. She was horny as fuck, and Rick Castle wanted to fuck her. Right now, all she could think about was how she was going to concentrate on driving while he sat beside her sporting a hard on in his jeans caused by her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The drive back to her place had been torturous. Kate was hyper aware of the man in her passenger seat, and he made sure it stayed that way. His method, his warm palm lightly placed on her knee, now and then creeping upwards to tease just under the hemline of her skirt.

"How long until we reach?" he asked, a confident smirk on his face

"2 minutes now"

"That's good to hear" and then his hand crept higher up,

"Fuck" she whispered to herself, but he heard. His fingers were tracing patterns between her thighs.

"We're here, follow me" she said as she parked and then got out. The ride up the elevator was filled with tension. She couldn't take it, having him stand beside her, so calm and composed, when her entire body was screaming for release. And she was sure his was too, but save for the bulge in his jeans, he showed no other tells.

"This is me" she said when the elevator bell dinged and they stepped out into the hallway. The minute she turned the key in her door and walked through, he followed behind, shut the door, and then pinned her against it

"Finally" he sighed as he ground his hips to hers and she let her head fall back against the door, the pleasure of him finally this close to her again taking over her senses. His cologne, she was sure it was his cologne that was making her go crazy.

And then his lips were on hers again, kissing her passionately, drawing out the most sexiest moans he had ever heard a woman create.

"You sound hotter in person then you do over the phone" he said between kisses

"Shut up and kiss me" she demanded

Her hands quickly flipped open each button of his shirt and she slid it back off his shoulders. And like a magnet, her hands were drawn to his chest and his torso, her palms kissing his heated, toned skin as her lips got lost with his.

He found the edge of her top and pulled it over her head, and quickly got rid of her bra too

"Gorgeous" he whispered as his eyes gazed upon her breasts. "For a professor, you have quite the body, I must say"

"What did I tell you about shutting up" she said with a smirk

"Okay, I shall show you my appreciation for them in action" he winked and then he was gone, lowering his head to suck at her nipple, and fondle the other breasts with his palm.

She closed her eyes, the man surely knew how to put his mouth to good use, she thought, as a pool of desire gathered between her legs. She let her hands wander in his hair. Whispers of his name among moans filled the room. She brought him back up to kiss his silky lips, and he undid the zipper of his jeans. She took over from there, reaching into his underwear and getting his hardened member free from the confines of clothing.

The minute she held him in her hand, he lost control of his senses. He gasped and thrust into her palm

"Someone's eager" she teased as she stroked him

"Can you blame me?"

Kate quickly slipped her skirt and underwear off, and before he knew it, she had wrapped her legs around his hips, and he readied himself at her entrance

"Fuck, I've dreamed of doing this for so long"

"What are you wasting time for then?" she asked him.

And in on swift motion, he entered her. Her nails pierced his skin at his shoulder blades as a loud, ethereal moan left her lips at the feel of him entering her.

Both of them took a moment to cherish the feeling, she opened her eyes to find him staring down at the place they were one

"Move" she commanded, he looked into her dark green eyes and did as he was told, and he watched as her eyes so beautifully rolled back as she lost herself in everything she was feeling. He leaned in and began kissing down her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access.

"So good..." she sighed,

What started out slow and sensual suddenly began to get fast, and loud and oh so satisfying. His lips were magic against her skin, sending bolts of desire straight down to where they were connected.

"I've never done this… fuck…"she said as he kept thrusting within her

"Never done what?" he panted, surprised that he managed a coherent sentence while fucking the woman of his wildest dreams.

"Haven't been fucked against my front door"

"Are you serious? You seem like a pro"

Kate moaned, and a low deep growl rose from his chest as he got closer to climax. His hand was still expertly massaging and tweaking her hardened nipple, and oh it was doing beautiful things to her.

"So close Rick"

"Let go…"

He thrust harder, and took her hands and placed them above her head against the door, his hands holding them there

She came hard and fast, his name a loud repetition from her lips, mingled with expletives fit only for a bedroom. He was panting hard against her neck, his warm breath washing over her skin, her ear, sending a trail of goose bumps all over her body, as she lost herself in the feeling of his own cum filling her up.

When he slid out of her, she slowly let her feet touch the ground, but her hands wound around his neck and she continued to kiss his lips, never letting the passion die down.

"I've never done it against a door, cause no man has ever tried to pin me there, you however, are all man" she said, and leaned in to leave a hot, wet kiss against his neck that had him feeling needy all over again, and then she was gone, he watched her walking over to a door that probably led to her bedroom

"Get rid of your pants and only then enter my bedroom…" she ordered.

He smiled. He was one lucky student.

He quickly left the rest of his clothing there, and walked on over to where she was.

He stood at the doorway and watched as she got out of the bathroom, all cleaned up.

"Come here" she said as she settled herself on her bed. Rick crawled onto the bed beside her

"We've got to make some terms and conditions for this arrangement"

"Do we have to do that now, I hardly think I can concentrate while you're lying gloriously naked beside me"

She thought for a moment and said "okay, then maybe after round 2"

And she leaned in and began to kiss him, pushing him down to lie on his back so that she could straddle him.

"Can we make that 3?" He asked with his eyes glued to her breasts.

"You Mr. Castle, are a very talented boy" she said as she began to already feel him hardening up between her legs as she lightly grinded down on him.

He let his hand find her core, and she shut her eyes at the feeling of his fingers touching her in the most sinful way

"I prefer Man, professor Beckett. Especially after I made you come against your front door"

She moaned, already climbing her next orgasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She learned that Richard Castle's hands were talented not only when it came to typing out words for his book, but in other areas too. And right now, his fingers were playing in her hair as she lay spent across his chest.

She looked up at him and said

"I think we really need to lay out the terms of this arrangement"

"Okay let's do that. But don't move from where you are"

"Agreed" she said with a chuckle"

"So what now? You're going to lay out the FWB rules for me"

"FWB?"

"Friends with benefits"

She laughed, "Maybe…"

"I don't like some of those rules"

"Seems like you've gone through them already"

She looked up at him

"What? No… I've just read a lot of them while doing research"

"Sure" she said sarcastically and then continued "anyway, which rules do you not like?"

"The one that says no cuddling after sex"

She thought for a moment. They were cuddling right now, and she kind of liked it. And seems like he did too. That couldn't be harmful for a no strings attached relationship right? Right?

"Let's keep the cuddling" she finally said, and traced a pattern on his abs.

"Good, what are the other terms" he asked.

"We cannot fall in love" she said

"No falling in love." He repeated "noted"

"The only reason to text, is if we're sexting" she said

"Hey, why?!" he argued

"Because, if we start texting, we'll get addicted to each other for reasons other than sex"

"Touché" he said.

She couldn't help but smile at how it disappointed him.

"Can I still text you for matters relating to my book?" he asked

"Yes" she said. And then continued "we cannot date each other"

"Damn, I was planning on taking you to that expensive Italian restaurant down town"

She hit his chest playfully.

"Okay okay, I get it. No dating" he said with a chuckle.

"No talking about this with friends at all"

"My lips are sealed" he said, while zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Good, because I can do without the politics it'll cause"

"Don't worry, keeping it a secret is what makes this so exciting"

"This also means that I will not have you making any sexual innuendos or giving me those 'I know what you're wearing underneath' looks while I'm teaching.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "Yea, I guess that's all"

"I have question" he said.

"Shoot" she replied.

"Are we open to finding real relationships outside of this arrangement?"

Kate thought for a moment

"If any of us finds someone, we are at liberty to break this arrangement. I would not want to continue if you're thinking about another woman while fucking me."

"Roger that" he paused and then said "so how does this work, you call me over…"

"If either you or I need a pick me up, we can text and then meet here at my place, or wherever is convenient"

"Sounds good" he said

And then he felt her hand on him, stroking his member

"Have mercy" he said as he shut his eyes and her lips began kissing his chest, her teeth scraped over his nipple and then he could feel her lips descending along his body.

Her lips took over what her hand had been so expertly doing. She kissed along his length, now hard as ever. And in one swift motion, he felt himself being surrounded by her hot mouth. And with the little control he had over his senses, he opened his eyes and raised himself on his elbows a bit to watch her. She was deep throating him.

"Oh fuck, Kate!"

She moaned and it sent a wave of pleasure up his spine, the vibration of her sounds hitting him the right way. He reached over and put her hair to one side, so he could watch her beautiful face.

She bobbed her head, her lips and tongue provided a beautiful stroking pattern that had him nearing the end too quickly. He didn't' realize when his hand had reached the back of her head, lightly guiding her speed. The woman knew just what she was doing and he didn't want to know how much she'd practiced this and on whom.

Deep, low moans and grunts left his lips with every stroke. She then put her hands to use at his balls, cupping them and fondling them. That's when he knew there was no stopping now.

"Kate, this is it" he thought she'd stop, but she seemed encouraged to go on, she was going to let him cum inside her

"Fuck…you're so hot!" he said, and now and then her eyes would catch his, and that would bring him closer to the end

He held her face in place then, and with a slight jerk, he let go. He could feel his juices shoot down her throat

He groaned at the feeling. And when she finally moved away, a string of his cum followed her lips, and she licked him clean.

"Fuck…I wasn't expecting that" he panted and he pulled her up to lay down with her, his lips drawn to her neck to worship her skin.

"I've only ever done that with my first boyfriend"

"Kate, that was insane"

"Hmmmm…"she moaned as he continued to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone

"If you keep going like this, I think I'm going to be coming over every night to fulfil this arrangement" he said. And then his lips found hers and he kissed her passionately, his hands caressing every inch of her skin, now and then working her up by fondling her breasts.

Somewhere in between the kiss, she realized he was getting sleepy, almost lazy... she laughed and said "why don't we sleep a while, and then continue when we're up, maybe before you have to leave for home and then college.

"Yea, that sounds good" he said, and she cuddled into his side, and they allowed themselves an hour or two of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Kate opened her eyes, it was to the sound of her alarm. She looked beside her. He was still here. They had slept through the morning.

"Fuck, I'm late!" she quickly rose form the bed and tapped him awake.

"Rick wake up, you gotta get home, now!" he woke with a start and looked at his watch beside her bed.

"Damn! We slept through our early morning session"

Kate chuckled as she walked on over to the bathroom.

"Make yourself sparse, and see that you're on time at college."

He rose from the bed and started putting on his underwear

"You sure we don't have time for a quickie"

She came out of the bathroom, stood before him and gave him a chaste kiss

"Go, come over tonight after dinner"

"Sounds like a date" he said

"Rick!"

"You get what I mean"

She rushed into the bathroom, and he left soon after.

At college, Kate Beckett had just finished the roll call, and she had noticed he wasn't in class yet. And right when she was about to begin the lesson, he appeared at the doorway.

"Mr. Castle, I do not let late comers enter my class, with what hope have you appeared here"

'Oh come on' he thought in his head

"With the hope to genuinely study, and not be here just for the sake of the attendance you mark in the roll call"

"Good, then you will sit in my class on one condition"

"I'll do anything"

"Sit in the front row, and I will be giving you extra homework to complete for tomorrow"

"But I have plans for tonight" he said with a charming smile, and the class laughed.

"Well either reschedule or do your homework with whoever you have plans with, easy"

"There's no way I can get out of this, isn't there?"

"You said you'd do anything"

He huffed. "Alright"" and entered and sat himself just below her nose.

'Kate continued with her lesson, and now and then, every time she left the class to do a small exercise from the textbook, she'd catch him staring. She glared at him once.

The second time, he was downright checking her out. So when she passed him by, she caught hold of his ear and twisted it. "Mr. Castle, head in your text book"

"Ow ow ow! Yes ma'am" he said and tried concentrating.

Kate was beginning to feel highly aroused with the way he was acting. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to everything they did last night, and how he'd kissed her, and how he'd held her, and touched her, and how her name sounded from his lips when they came together. "Kate... Kate..."

"Professor Kate Beckett!"

She was brought out of her reverie when she heard that a student was calling her over to his desk.

"Yes" she said and walked on over, suddenly aware of how aroused her body was for him right now.

After class was dismissed, she sat at her desk and pulled out her phone. Right enough there was a text from him.

"I can read that you want me. I want you too. Meet me in the storeroom on the 4th floor in 10"

She looked at him, and he caught her gaze, and gave her a slight nod. And then he walked out with his friends.

Fuck, and if she didn't want this bad enough

She packed up her things, and walked down to the staff room. She left her stuff there and made her way to the 4th floor, trying to be as subtle as ever.

The floor was mostly empty, as all lectures were over an hour ago for the classes up here. So she felt a little at ease. She opened the door to the store room, and was suddenly pulled inside and pinned to the door shutting it close.

And a pair of familiar lips were on hers at once. She moaned. She knew those lips, she knew those hands riding up under her shirt. He pulled away then

"homework? Really?!"

He seemed angry. And then he was grinding himself harder against her. His lips were moving feverishly down her throat.

"After knowing we have plans for tonight, you gave me homework!"

"That makes you angry?"

"Frustrated!" he mumbled, and lightly bit down on her skin

She made a beautiful sound. His hand reached down into her jeans and underwear to find her, hot and wet, and so ready.

"You've been thinking of me?"

"Only because you wouldn't stop staring!" she managed to say even after his lips were getting wilder and making her lose all control.

He inserted a finger into her, and then 2. And began to work her up with his thumb

Her moans were getting louder and he had to hold a hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Fuck… you're so wet!" he said in his deep bedroom voice

Her hand held on to his shoulder, her fingers almost piercing, clutching on tight to the material of his shirt.

She was so close, just a little more, she was riding his hand, her hips moving for more friction, and then all of a sudden, it was gone. She opened her eyes to find him licking his fingers.

"Rick!" she half whispered in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I've got homework to finish. You'll just have to wait until I'm done with that for me to finish you off"

"Fuck you!" she replied under her breath.

"Please do, but later tonight"

He began to button and zip her jeans back up.

"You do know I'm perfectly capable of finishing this on my own" she said.

"But where's the fun in that" he asked with a wink.

He then leaned in really close and said softly at her ear, making sure his breath hits her skin to send shivers down her body,

"Wait until tonight, I promise I'll make it worth your while" he said, and then he opened the door and left.

Kate leaned back against the door, panting. And then a smile donned her lips. The man was going to drive her crazy!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 8 pm and Kate was at the grocery store, needing to buy a few things before she went home to prepare dinner for herself. As she stood in line at the cash counter, she was alerted of a text. It was from him.

"Do you mind if I come over a little early tonight, something's come up"

"I'm out. And I'm not having sex until I finish dinner"

"That's alright, I'll let you have dinner. I just needed something."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when I see you?"

"Okay, I'll take a while, go ahead and let yourself in"

"Cool" he replied.

She found it strange. What could he possibly want that he was coming over this early? She let it go and tried to focus on the delicious things they would do tonight. The man had promised her release, and she couldn't wait. Her insides had been reminding her of him all freakin day.

She turned the key and opened her front door and walked in, expecting to see him either in the kitchen or in the living room. But on placing the groceries down on the counter, she found that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rick? You here?"

"In here!" came his voice

She walked in the direction of his voice, and found that he wasn't in the bedroom. But the sounds from her bathroom, told her he was there

"What are you looking for?"

"Kate, where do you keep your first aid kit?"

She had stepped into the doorway of her bathroom, and found him looking through her cabinets above the sink. She walked on over to him, and turned him around to face her

"I do not appreciate you going through my stuff Rick… and why on earth would you need my.."

And it is then that she properly saw his face.

"What the hell Rick" she gasped when she saw the cut in his forehead.

"It's nothing, it's just a small cut"

She was close enough to smell him, and then she knew. "Have you been drinking?"

"We were just hanging out and…" he suddenly held his head "I think I'm a little dizzy"

"Rick go sit down" she told him.

"Yea, I think I need to sit down"

He walked out into her bedroom. And Kate got hold of her first aid kit and followed him. All the while just one thought in her head. She wasn't supposed to get her emotions involved. Then why on earth did she feel such a strong sense of pain and fear for him when she saw the wound. 'What are you doing Kate!' she scolded herself in her head.

She stood before him, he was holding his head and his eyes were shut tight. She considered cleaning up his wound for him, but it was an act too intimate. And so she just held the box out to him and said "here, can you manage this on your own?"

"Yea, I think so" he looked up at her and then back at the box and spoke hesitantly. He took it from her and walked on over to her dresser. She watched him for a moment cleaning it up with an antiseptic; he winced at the sudden sting it gave. She looked away and decided she didn't want to stand there.

"I'm going to prepare dinner. Have you eaten something?"

"Yea yea, don't worry about me"

"Okay" she said and walked out.

There was a battle going on in her head and she was trying her best to avoid it. She tried to keep herself distracted while getting her meal ready, when suddenly he appeared in the doorway

"Kate, listen, I'm a little beat, do you mind if I take a small nap"

She could understand. He was sobering up and he probably just wanted to sleep it off. "Yea, actually, if you want I could drop you home"

He chuckled. "I can't let my mother see me this way. Too many questions will arise"

Kate had questions too. But she wondered if it was her place to ask.

"Okay, yea, take a nap"

"Thanks" he said and walked back in. Kate finished dinner and then went in for a shower. When she was done, she simply put on her underwear and one of her loose t-shirts and walked on over to the side he was asleep on. She hovered above him and noticed he hadn't bandaged the wound right and it bothered her.

She retrieved the first aid kit and sat on her side of the bed, and then carefully undid his handiwork, trying her best not to disturb his sleep. But he seemed completely out of it. He shifted a bit, mumbled something incoherent and then was at ease again.

Kate found herself tracing her thumb lightly over the bandage and staring at Rick's relaxed features. He looked so at peace when he was asleep. She couldn't help but watch how his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. She suddenly realized what she was doing again, and pulled her hand away from him like as if she'd been burnt. She took one last look at him, and then turned on here side away from him, and tried to sleep.

It was a struggle keeping herself from touching him, but she needed to do this. It was a mutual agreement between them. They couldn't fall in love. Then why did she feel like she had already broken that rule.

Kate loved this… this feeling… what it was she couldn't recognize, there was something about it that put her at rest and at the same time awoke every sense in her. Pleasure. Even pleasure was putting a cheap name to it. The feeling she was enjoying right now was blissful. Raw and blissful and so hot. She didn't want it to end. Her body was singing a happy song inside, sending shivers of satisfaction through all the right places

And that's when her eyes opened and she felt it. She knew at once the origin of this immense pleasure. The man was awake. Wide awake and his lips were working over her underwear between her legs

"Oh Rick"

"I was wondering how long it would take to get you awake" he chuckled, and then slowly, with his teeth tugged at the waistband of her underwear. She helped him take it off, and as if he'd been hungry for her, he began eating her out.

Her body was responding beautifully to him, so much so that he had to hold her down with one hand just to keep her hips from moving so much with all that pleasure.

"Oh yes…"she moaned, her breathing growing heavy and laboured. His lips were skilled and they performed some sort of magic on her. She could feel everything and nothing all at once.

He sucked and kissed and nibbled and licked and created a melodious combination of each to bring her close. And then as if he knew all her tells, he recognized exactly when she was closest to the end. Just in time, he inserted 2 fingers into her moist heat and curled them upwards

Her moans got louder, his name resounded in the room, he'd never heard a woman say his name this way, with this much reverence and it did great things to his man ego. Let alone his manhood, restless within the confines of his boxer shorts. Her hand on his head guided him well and he loved how she always wanted to be in control. He wished he knew what she'd been dreaming off for the first two minutes he'd been kissing between her legs, did she know that it was him controlling her senses.

It was his lips and tongue that finally brought her to climax, and she came hard, a string of expletives leaving her lips, her hand holding him in place, just where she needed him.

"Fuck" she gasped when she was done, and he chuckled, making his way up her body, kissing along her skin, nudging her t-shirt up higher and higher with his nose. She laughed at how adorable he was being and simply took it off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I take it your nap is over?" she asked.

"I woke up an hour ago, and since then I'd been wondering how to wake you up."

"And you concluded this was the best method?" she asked

"It worked didn't it?" he asked with a wink

She rolled her eyes, she had to admit, it worked beautifully.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked

"4 am. You're too coherent for what I just did for you. Either I'm really bad at this, or you need more"

"The latter"

"I like the sound of that" he said with that charming smile of his and then took to kissing down her neck, allowing her to lose herself under him again.

"Wait wait…" she said, wondering to herself too, why on earth would she stop him. But the side of her that was in love with him, needed to know.

"How's the wound"

"I'm kind of surprised, it looks well bandaged, which is weird because I know I didn't bandage it too well. I was just too beat to care"

"Well, maybe you did it in your sleep" she joked.

"Ha ha. Funny" he deadpanned. And then he continued to kiss her... "I have one question though"

"Hmmm" she moaned. He was making her feel so good.

"Have you ever orgasmed in your sleep?"

She laughed "what kind of a question is that"

"Come on... you know what I mean... do you have wet dreams?"

"Fuck Rick… you talk too much…"

"Just tell me Kate…do you dream of me when you sleep…? did you dream of me right now when I woke you up with my lips on you"

His words were enough to do it for her. She was already so freaking wet and needy. And she had no control of the sounds leaving her lips while he kissed down her collar bone and reached her nipple.

He sucked her, and then lightly blew over her skin and watched her respond, and then tweaked and nibbled on her some more.

She was reaching for his shorts, she needed to feel him in her, needed to feel all of him

"Get rid of these!" she demanded and he listened

With no warning she felt him enter her. But that was it

"Move Rick!"

"Answer me first… do you dream of me fucking you, Kate?"

She moaned, she could feel his manhood all the way inside, she desperately needed him to move. He was making her beg

"Yes!" she groaned

He slid half way out and they moaned in unison

"What have you dreamed of, tell me" his voice was so close to her ear, she hadn't even noticed when he had leaned fully over her.

"Fuck, I've dreamed of you taking me against my desk!"

"Yea?" he asked as his movements got faster, the images of her words filling his mind

"Do you wake up from these dreams panting my name?"

"Yes!" she groaned, and he had to wonder whether that was a reply to his question or just an exclamation to his sudden movement in her.

"How wet do you get for me Kate?"

"So fucking wet!"

He could feel her spasming around his length already, he was so close now too.

"I'm going to cum inside you Kate, are you ready?"

"fuck yes!" and he got faster, harder, skin slapped against skin, breaths mingled, moans harmonized in time, hearts raced and he stilled between her legs, she moaned his name as she came and he followed right behind her, emptying himself out into her.

He tried to move off but she didn't let him. "Don't. Stay."

He obeyed.

They came down from their high together, both catching their breath and trying to calm their racing hearts down.

"How many girlfriends did you say you had?" she asked

"2"he said with laughter in his tone.

"I don't believe you"

"I never believed you could be single, so we're even" she hit him playfully.

"So… you dream of being taken against your desk"

She smiled to herself. "Yes. But it's a fantasy and it'll stay a fantasy. No way we're taking a risk like that at college"

"Who said it has to be at college" he said with mirth in his tone.

She smiled. Almost blushed. The man wanted to take her against her desk, here at her home. She couldn't wait. But right now, something else came to mind.

"If you don't mind me asking Rick, how did you get that cut on your head?"

He huffed. "Got into a fight with some guys at the bar"

"Over what?"

"It's nothing really. Quite petty, let it go."

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked

"Why do you care?" he snapped. He himself wasn't sure why he was getting frustrated.

She paused, "yea, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't care"

She untangled herself from him and walked on over to the washroom. When she came back, she was wearing another loose t-shirt of hers. She laid down, and said "goodnight Rick"

"Hey, what are you upset about?"

"Nothing, who said I'm upset?"

He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her, she pushed it away

"I thought you said we could cuddle after sex"

"Yea, but I ain't feeling it tonight, at least not right now"

"Then let's have more sex"

She laughed sarcastically. "Wow. That was shallow"

"Okay okay. That was a stupid reply. Can you blame me, I'm still in that haze from having the best sex ever"

"Go to sleep Rick"

It took him 3 seconds and then he spoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"They're from my class, and they were talking about you"

Kate turned to look at him.

"Okay I know this breaks every rule in the book, but I couldn't take it sitting down. They were talking about how you'd be best as a super model or a porn star, and the whole teacher look doesn't suit you"

"And so you got into a fight?"

"I stood up to them, told them they had no right to judge you that way, and you make quiet a respectable professor. One of the best we've had so far. 90% of my class would vouch for that."

Kate sat up and crossed her arms in front of her. He sat up too.

"Of course, I said it differently, it turned into an argument, one thing led to another and voila, Rick Castle's got a scar"

Kate looked at him "This is bad" she said

"I know" he said. "I'm sorry"

But even before she could say anything to him, she leaned in quickly and grasped his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, leaving him speechless

"That's for defending me"

And then she poked hard at his shoulder

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"That's for feeling you needed to"

"What?!"

"Rick can't you see what's happening?! You're beginning to care too much!"

"I know"

"This is not how it's supposed to go" she whined and then buried her face into the pillow she grabbed from behind her and groaned into it.

"Why are you so frustrated?" he asked.

"Because, I'm beginning to care too much too"

He was silent. She looked up at him.

"Your bandage can't magically move into place Rick"

"I should have known you couldn't resist" he half smiled.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Rick, we can't do this"

He suddenly realized what she was insinuating. And he didn't want this arrangement top end. If anything he'd want it to become more, but that was nowhere near happening as long as she was his professor.

"What?! No! Of course we can!" he argued.

"How!?" she almost yelled.

"We've got to stop putting our hearts into it"

"I don't think that's voluntary" she argued

"It's got to be just sex!" and saying that, he locked his lips to her neck again. She tried fighting him, tried pushing him away, but he was strong, and his lips had the ability to make her weak, and she just wanted to give in, because her body loved him, and it loved what he could make her feel .

"Just sex Kate, just us fucking around, sleeping with each other for pleasure and nothing else..."

He kissed with more passion.

And so she gave in… maybe they could try… try not feeling.

Maybe.

"Just you and me having a little fun, dealing with our obvious sexual attraction" he whispered at her skin

They laid back down, drowning in a sea of pleasure and lust, trying hard to keep it just that, lust, pure desire. Both pretending that their hearts weren't interfering.

Kate woke up the next morning to find him fast asleep, wrapped around her. She slowly shifted out of his hold and got up. She walked into her washroom, had a quick wash and then went on into the kitchen to make herself some coffee

And as she sat at her kitchen island, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering there again. To the place where she's so badly trying to understand just what they'd gotten themselves into. It was clear to her now, the two of them had fallen in love, even though they hardly knew anything about each other, it was no longer just sex. They were trying hard to believe it, rather to make it true, but deep down they both knew, they were way past that.

Now there was a connection. The way they kissed, the way they touched, the way he worshipped her skin and she did his, how he held her and how they cuddled, and how there was more than just sexual pleasure now, there was affection in their sex.

There was something building with every moment they spent together and it was toxic for their lives. Falling in love, this way, it could lead to so many complications, so many problems with their social lives. There was absolutely no way it could work, and absolutely no way she could fall out of love with him, and in no way did either of them want to end this, arrangement, whatever they had going on.

So what then?

She placed her coffee mug down. She didn't want to think. Right enough, as if he could sense her unrest, she felt him standing behind her. And then his lips were pressed against her temple

"Come back to bed, I want to fuck you once more before I leave"

She smiled "I'll be right there."

She thought in her head, how she wished he'd allow himself to just use the words to describe what he was actually doing with her, what they were actually doing every time they disguised the act as 'just sex'.

They were actually 'making love'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kate was having a bad morning. She had come to college and then realized her monthly visitor had arrived. Kate was not a pleasant person while on her period. She hated company, and didn't want to put any effort into entertaining people. During this week every month, she tried her best to pamper herself and just do as her body wished. Mostly, take rest. She often was a victim of horrible stomach cramps during this time of the month, and her body aches and tiredness used to allow her to sleep well at night.

Only, she'd been dealing with this on her own for the past 2 years. Now she was in a relationship. Wait. Not relationship. Okay yes, it was a relationship, of sorts. How was she supposed to tell Rick to lay off for a while without making him feel like she was avoiding him? Kate never liked the idea of actually telling a man that she was on her period. And she sure as hell didn't want to tell Rick.

Her lecture that day in his class went rather smoothly. No one got on her nerves and she was grateful for that, but when the class emptied out, she saw that Rick stayed behind and was now walking towards her desk. As soon as he was before her, he leaned in and kissed her, his arms wound around her waist, and she appreciated the kiss, it was strong, and passionate, just like the one he last left her with. She allowed herself to get lost in hi for a moment, until she felt his hand move lower down her back…

She lightly pushed him away. "Enough for now big guy"

"Come on... I was just getting started"

She laughed. "Don't you have another class to go to?"

"I do, but the professor isn't as hot, and wouldn't in her wildest dreams let me come up to her and kiss her senseless"

Kate laughed. "Touché" she said and then began to pack up her things from the desk

"So I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"Ummm… actually, can we not… tonight?"

The look of confusion on his face was disheartening.

"I just… I've got some stuff to take care of"

He looked at her intently for a moment and then smiled and said

"Alright, so… tomorrow?"

"I'll text you"

"Okay"

He looked so hesitant. So she stepped forward, cradled his face in her hands and kissed him thoroughly.

"I'm late for my next class and so are you… we'll talk later okay?"

Saying that she took her stuff and left.

On her way back home, she received a text from him "I know you said we can't text unless its sexting… but I just needed to make sure you were alright"

She smiled. Why! Why was he everything she's ever wanted!? She quickly typed her reply

"I'm alright, don't worry. I'm driving, ttyl"

"Oh cool. Ttyl Kate"

Rick was out with a few friends this afternoon, but he couldn't bring himself to really be with them. His mind was too caught up thinking about Kate's behaviour today. Why was she being so… different? He didn't know why, but it worried him. He knew he wasn't supposed to care so much, this entire arrangement is based on 'no strings attached'. She didn't owe him her time every single night. But he had assumed she wanted him that often. So when she told him not to come over tonight, it kind of caught him off-guard. He was trying hard not to think of it, but he had to talk to her, and so he had texted her, needing to make sure if she was okay. And even though her reply made him feel a little better, he was still not at ease. What if she was tired of him, what if he wasn't living up to her expectations. She was a woman with experience and he's just a student, what if she'd had enough of their little arrangement and was on the lookout for something more.

Rick knew from the beginning, that even though he was trying to not fall for her, he had fallen face first into this. He cared for her, and he never wanted to lose her. Even though they had no clue if there was any future for this kind of relationship. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed his phone ringing. It was her.

He quickly picked up

"Hey"

"Hi, I just got home"

"That's great"

"Where are you?" she asked. And he wondered whether she had changed her mind about not meeting tonight, whether she was calling him over now.

"The college cafeteria, just killing time"

"Oh okay… did anyone see my name on your phone"

"Uhh" he looked around, his friends were too occupied to notice

"No no... Don't worry"

"Anyway, I was just calling to tell you not to worry about me, I'm fine. Just feeling a little unwell"

"I see…"

He wanted to suggest if he could come over just to give her company, or maybe make her some soup or something. But then he thought twice. It was clear she didn't want him there. And it would be an act too filled with affection for the kind of relationship they had agreed to keep.

Kate was waiting him out, wondering if he would suggest that he just came over to keep her company. But it was just too much to expect, especially after they'd made it clear to each other what the limits were. Kate hadn't realized, how much it bothered her that she could only hear female voices around him, until she had said goodbye to him and disconnected the call. The thought wouldn't leave her mind. And she knew it was ridiculous. Of course, he could see other women if he wanted to, and if it was going to be that way, he would have to tell her, but the thought was making her anxious.

She buried her face into her pillow and tried to sleep the paranoia away. She remembered then, her periods always brought along with it these moods. Insecurities and paranoia. She couldn't wait until it was done with.

It was evening and she was bored. She tried busying herself with some assignment corrections but couldn't concentrate. She was feeling tired and so exhausted and the stomach cramps just got worse. She decided to go to bed early. Just before she could close her eyes, she thought of him, and thought she owed him a text at least.

"Hey"

"Hey… how you feeling?"

"Not too good… was just going to call it a night, thought I'll wish you a goodnight"

"Oh yea, goodnight Kate, sleep well"

"I'll see you tomorrow at college?" she asked. She didn't care how needy she sounded.

"I may not attend college tomorrow, a few of us are going trekking early tomorrow morning and we'll return sometime in the evening."

Kate suddenly wanted this conversation to end. "Oh cool, have fun"

"Kate? Can I see you tomorrow night?"

The question was simple. And the answer she wanted to give him was simple too. But a 100 million thoughts went through her head before she replied to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate didn't go to college the next day, called in sick. She stayed at home, slept till the early afternoon, and then woke up right in time for lunch. As she ate before her TV, watching some sitcom, she began to think about how many rules they'd broken so far. They'd texted last night with no sexual pretense, she told him he could come over tonight, knowing full well that she was not going to have sex with him, and she may just break one of her own personal rules by needing to tell him it was her time of the month. Not that she had anything against telling a man, but she wondered if it would turn him off, she didn't really know everything about him yet, but she was learning eventually.

She hated the idea of that and hoped it wouldn't come to it, maybe she could skirt around the topic, the man was smart enough, he might be able to conclude it himself.

She took a shower around 6 pm and then sat at her desk to look through some assignments. In less than an hour, she heard the front door open

"Kate?"

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She quickly got up and went into the front room, and found him standing in the doorway. He looked delicious. Clad in his blue jeans and a red t-shirt that hugged his frame, she wanted to tear his clothes off and… but then she saw his smile, and the spark in his eyes on meeting her gaze

"Kate" he whispered "hi"

"Hi" she said as she walked don over to him, a smile on her lips that mirrored his. And as soon as she was close enough, he wound his arms around her and they kissed for a whole 2 minutes.

"You smell good" she whispered at his lips between kisses

"Good. That trek did horrible things to me, I knew I needed a shower before I saw you"

Kate laughed. They kissed some more, and she realized then just how bad she'd been needing this, in his arms, under the sweet feeling of being kissed by his ever talented lips, she felt so at ease, all her pains were forgotten and she just wanted to live in his embrace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, her eyes staring at his lips, so distracted by the effect they have on her

"You said you were feeling unwell… are you feeling any better today?"

She looked up into his eyes "not really, but seeing you makes me feel a little better"

"See, you should have let me come over yesterday itself"

He began kissing her again, this time, pulling away to kiss down her neck, sensually and so filled with passion, he was walking her over to her couch and she let him, all the while losing herself in the pleasure he was providing her body.

She moaned when his tongue tickled her skin between kisses, and she'd completely forgotten why she had even kept him away, until…

Until she felt his hand climb up her thigh… she stopped his hand and he pulled away

"Rick…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really want to have sex tonight"

"Ohh" he said. The look of disappointment on his face pained her

"Don't get me wrong, I want to, I just don't think I can"

She raised an eyebrow at him, with some hope that he'd put two and two together. He looked confused as hell

"I'm not sure I understand"

"Rick… sleep with me tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too, and the day after that, I'll let you have your way with me"

"But not tonight and tomorrow?"

"No" she smiled a little. Hoping he'd get it.

He thought for a moment

"Kate, are you chumming?"

She chuckled. Finally "yes Rick"

Relief washed over him, and he exclaimed

"Oh thank god!" and he pulled her into a tight hug

"What are you thanking God for?"

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place, I've been stressing myself out since yesterday wondering what could be wrong."

"I wasn't' sure whether you'd be turned off by it"

"Why would i? It's a natural process. So what if you don't want to have sex for 3-4 days, I'm cool with it, but don't ever hide that reason from me"

"Okay..." she said with a chuckle.

"Gosh, Kate you had me thinking you wanted out of this" he said as he leaned back in to kiss her

"No, never" she said, not paying attention to what she had just admitted between kisses.

An hour later, they were curled up together in her bed, he was spooning her, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and she, her night pyjama shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked softly, his face buried in her hair, he loved the smell of her hair, it was intoxicating

"Nope"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Rick, are you looking for a relationship?"

"What?"

Kate wasn't sure what she was doing. This was not something she should care about, but she did. And she needed to know if he was on the lookout for a girl to have a proper relationship with.

"A lot of girls must want you, have you never wanted them back"

"Kate, if I wanted out of this, I would tell you. This is what I want to do each night. This is where I want to be. So no, I'm not looking for anything right now."

She realized, when he said this, his arm would tighter around her and he kissed the nape of her neck. It wasn't just sex he wanted each night, he wanted her. She knew what this meant. They were doomed. Together. But she decided she didn't want to spend her night worrying about this. She had a better idea.

She turned around in his embrace and kissed him. And they continued cuddling and kissing, and talking until sleep overtook both of them.

She must have slept for an hour at the most, and then the cramps began. She was tossing and turning in her sleep after that, and it woke him up too. He noticed in the darkness, she was sleeping facing away from him, crouched up, her arms wound around her tummy.

"Kate?"

"I'm alright Rick… just stomach cramps, go back to sleep" she mumbled. He got up and went to her kitchen. And a moment later he came back with a hot water bottle in his hand. He tapped her shoulder until she turned to look at him

"Here, I think this helps."

Kate smiled. She took the bottle from him, and kissed him and said "Thank you"

"Always" he replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She hugged the hot water bottle to her tummy and tried to sleep, but she found she only felt relaxed enough after she felt him close behind her and his arm came around her to hold the bottle in place.

"Sleep Kate" she hummed as she fell into a deep slumber

Rick eyes opened to the feeling of her hand on his manhood

"Fuck" was the first thing to leave his lips

"I prefer good morning, but okay" she said

And he smiled, she was leaning over him, her hand down his boxers and her lips now going for his chest

"Kate…"

"I figured I shouldn't be selfish. Just cause I don't want to, doesn't mean you should be denied this" and he wanted to argue, tell her it's alright, he doesn't mind it if they go a day or 2 without this, but he couldn't form words. Her hand was deliciously working him up and he just needed to kiss her. But her lips seemed so busy on him, he couldn't even move.

He groaned in pleasure. She knew exactly what she was doing. She tugged his shorts off and began stroking him faster, her thumb smeared his precum over the head of his shaft and he swore he noticed her lick her lips at the sight.

"Fuck Kate…" and then he lost it, her hot mouth was around him, and sucking him, and licking him, and he was clutching the sheets so tight, to stop himself from grasping her head.

"Fuck my face, Rick"

And that was all the permission he needed. He let his hand find her hair, and with utmost gentleness he began to guide her movements, guide her to take him in entirely until he could feel himself hit the back of her throat.

"Oh yes!" he grunted when she began fondling with his balls

And within seconds, he came, spurts of his cum flowing down her throat. When she had milked him completely, she kissed her way up until she could lie against his chest, her ear against his racing heart

"Good morning" she said with a naughty smile on her face

"I think I've got to be the luckiest student in the world right now"

She laughed. And after a moment said "thank you, for staying with me even though we weren't going to have sex"

"Trust me, the pleasure of getting to be near you is enough. And plus, I got to wake up to a special surprise"

She kissed his chest some more, and eventually came up to kiss his lips

"Come on, you got to get home" she told him

"Can't we take today off too?"

"I can't. And I don't think you should either"

"Damn"

"Doesn't your mother ever wonder where you sleep at night?"

He laughed "do we have to bring up my mother while I'm naked with you in bed?"

Kate laughed "I'm just curious. She must wonder right?"

"She spends most of her nights out anyway"

"Okay. I'm going for a shower. I'll see you in class."

"That, you will" he assured

Before she disappeared into the bathroom, he had to ask

"And tonight too?"

She winked "of course".

He had entered class just a minute before she could. He quickly looked her over. She looked astounding. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans and she had tied her hair in a ponytail.

"We'll be doing chapter 6 today, please open your text books to pg 169"

Rick reached for his book, but kept his eyes on her. Right enough she caught his gaze and smiled. And then went on to begin the lesson. She had only begun, when her attention was brought to the class door.

"I'm sorry, I've changed subjects and I couldn't find this classroom"

"Your name?"

"Josh, Josh Davidson"

She checked her register and said "come in, hence forth please begin your search for this class room earlier"

He entered class and the class laughed a little, but while passing her by he spoke "I'll be here whatever time you'd like me professor"

Kate smiled. But that's when she noticed Rick wasn't joking around like the rest of the class. He had a serious look on. More like a death stare aimed at the new guy.

"Alright class, let's continue where we left off"

Josh Davidson ended up being an attention seeker, constantly giving Kate chances to pull him up for something or the other, and he always ended up making a joke out of it.

Rick was getting unnerved. Not only because he was being a complete jerk. But he was being him. And Rick hated that mostly because Kate was entertaining him.

After class was dismissed, Rick thought he'd wait around till the class emptied out so that he could go remind Kate that he'd be coming over tonight. But Josh Davidson had made his way to the side of her desk and was clearing a doubt from his textbook. Rick couldn't understand the need for his proximity to her. His hands fisted and he needed to lash out.

Kate noticed him and said "Mr. Castle, is there anything you needed to clear out before your next class"

Both Josh and Kate were waiting expectantly for him to say something. What could he say? He was afraid if he tried to speak, he'd say something stupid, and they're little secret would be out in the open. So he just nodded no. and began walking towards the door.

Kate hadn't pieced it together until she saw the look on his face when he walked out of class. She understood now, why he seemed like he was in such a bad mood throughout class. Kate looked at Josh.

"You know you wouldn't have had any of these doubts had you been paying attention in class today"

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted"

"Well, I can't always help you if you choose to be distracted. I have another class to get to, I hope you have what you need"

She rose from her desk and packed up her stuff and left. And immediately pulled out her phone and typed Rick a text. "Relax Castle, he's a kid."

"A kid who's trying hard to get into your pants"

"I'm off to my next class, I'll see you this evening"

"Yes. I'll be there."

Rick was in the cafeteria with his friends. They weren't really eating, just sitting to kill time, when from the side of his eye he saw Josh Davidson.

"I'd totally tap that" he was saying to his pal

"She's a professor man, what makes you think she's into that kind of thing" his friend told him.

"Professor Beckett is definitely into it, have you seen that body? Did you see the way she looked at me today? She's definitely into younger guys. It'll be any day now that she may ask me to stay back after class so that she can have her way with me"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rick was holding himself back. His fists tightened on the table, his eyes were turning red, and he could feel his blood boil, he wanted to hit the daylights out of the man. But the last time he did something like that, the last time he tried to stand up for her, she'd almost thought they needed to end their arrangement. He couldn't risk losing her. And so he stayed put.

Once Josh was out of his listening range, Rick caught on to another topic his friends were talking about

"Well apparently, sex during their time of the month helps reduce cramps" one guy said to the others in a hushed tone

"Are you serious?" the other asked him back

"Yea, I earned my pair of red wings last night"

The other guys around him hooted and cheered for him, and Rick wanted to laugh out loud. But it made him wonder, did Kate not want them to have sex because she was uncomfortable, or because she thought he would be uncomfortable.

That night, after Rick was done with dinner at his place, he told his mom he was going out to hang with some friends and came over to Kate's place.

Kate was in the kitchen and so he went on over and sat on one of the bar stools

"I thought you'd be done with dinner by now"

"I am" she said with a smile, I thought I'd bake some cookies. Haven't baked in a while.

"Do I get some of these cookies?"

Kate laughed, "of course"

She looked adorable in her little apron and her hair tied up in that messy bun, and her comfort wear underneath.

He reached out, to dip his finger in the batter, but she hit his hand before he could touch it

"Don't you dare contaminate my batter"

"Contaminate?"

"Wash your hands, you've just come from outside" she ordered.

"Alright alright" he said as he lazily got off the stool and came around to the sink to wash his hands. After towelling his hands he came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips

"Now can I taste it?"

He reached out before she could even speak and dipped his finger onto the side of the bowl

"I haven't tasted it myself" she said, and just as he was about to put his finger between his lips, she turned around between him and the kitchen counter and pulled his hand towards her, letting his finger land between her lips. She licked the batter off his finger, but her eyes were looking at him with lust.

"Wow" he said

She let her hands rest on his shoulders and began to lick and suck his finger indie her mouth. Rick found that his body was already responding to her antics. Suddenly he was reminded of this morning, of how her mouth felt around his shaft, and how she'd done the exact same thing to him this morning, that talented tongue making him feeling such amazing things

"If we're doing this, I'm afraid you're cookie-making is going to be delayed" he said, as he stepped closer, pushing her so that there was absolutely no space between them. And she could feel his hardness through his pants, pressed against her stomach. She moaned, and he swore the sound reverberated through his finger and sent a trail of pleasure straight to his ever hardening member.

And then she let go of his finger with a pop and smiled.

"Nothing doing, I am not getting out of this kitchen until my cookies are ready"

She turned around to continue. And Rick almost fell forward. So he placed his hands on the counter top, beside her hips, and ground himself at her ass

"Who said anything about getting out of the kitchen?"

"Let me reframe that. I'm not leaving my cookies incomplete"

"You can't do that to me"

"Do what?" she asked so innocently

"Work me up this way and leave me hanging"

He began kissing her neck, and Kate found that she was losing control over her usually steady hands as she dropped dollops of batter onto the baking tray.

"Rick stop"

"Come on, just a little make out session on your couch, and then you can return to your cookies"

"Let me finish Rick"

"Kate, you must love our kissing more than your cookies"

Kate laughed "just a few minutes Rick, then you'll have me all to yourself"

He seemed to get a little unnerved all of a sudden

"Really? Can I really have you all to myself? Or are you going to change your mind one day and call Josh Davidson over?"

Kate turned around to look at him, caught off-guard by his sudden outburst.

"Rick? What's gotten into you?" she asked

He had backed away a few steps now, and looked like he was getting really worked up

She put the spatula down and wiped her hand on the napkin there and faced him

"What makes you bring up Josh Davidson?"

"I overheard him talking today. He said you'd been eyeing him, and he thinks you've totally got the hots for him"

"And you believe his talk?" she asked

It seemed ridiculous in his head, he didn't really want to be this person, but his insecurities were getting the better of him.

"Rick he's a kid!"

"Why were you entertaining him after class?"

"He had doubts about the lesson"

"Not really"

"I got that, but I can't tell him I won't listen to him. I have to be a teacher when I'm at school"

"If you heard the things he was saying about you, you'd have him suspended" he spoke with anger in his tone, and she knew the anger was not at all aimed at her.

So she stepped closer to him

"Hey, Josh Davidson can dream all he wants, there's no way on earth he's taking your place. Now I need you to cool down. So why don't you pour yourself something to drink and wait for me on the couch. I'll be there in 5"

He nodded and walked away. Kate wanted to kiss the man. He was simply extraordinary. She couldn't believe he was even having doubts about her commitment to this relationship…uhhh... arrangement... whatever it was.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rick sat on her couch, and sipped on his glass of water. He gulped it all down and the rested his head back and closed his eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself Rick. Don't scare her away. Not now. You're too deep into this'

It was all too sudden. One moment he was beating himself up in his head for being insecure in front of her, and the next thing he knew, she was straddling his lap and nibbling on the shell of his ear

"Do you even know how hot it is that your blood boils when you think I could be doing this to another man" she ground down on his crotch.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know Jealousy won't work in this…"

"Screw that, I think it only makes things hotter" she began kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. His hands reached under her t-shirt to caress her skin, and eventually, he took her top off. Her kisses were wild against his lips, her tongue was devouring him and he was responding with equal fervour

"Take my bra off"

"I love when you make demands" he said as he unhooked her bra, and immediately latched onto one of her nipples

"Fuck" she gasped as she threw her head behind at the feeling of him sucking her. She grinded down harder on his crotch, knowing he was already ready for her. But the she felt his hand unbuttoning her jeans

"Rick wait, what are you doing?"

"I thought, maybe today we could…"

"I'm still…"

"Yea about that…"

"What is it?" she raised an eyebrow at him. she looked so hot, bare naked from the waist up, her hair still up in that sexy messy bun, and her eyes already darkened from their make out session.

"I was thinking about it all day today…" he said, as his eyes travelled down her breasts and he palmed them in his hands

"Hmmm" she hummed her approval… whether for his work on her breasts or to signal him to go on speaking, he wasn't sure.

"Is it that you're uncomfortable having sex during your periods? Or are you afraid I'll be uncomfortable?"

Kate chuckled and looked down shyly.

"Okay… So I've done it before… and I kind of liked it" she looked up into his eyes

"Then let me give you that pleasure"

"Rick, what if you don't like it, what if you get turned off by it"

"I don't think you're physically capable of turning me off Kate"

She smiled shyly again, he found this side of her amusing.

"It's a real messy ordeal" she explained.

"I think it'll be a great experience"

"What happens if you have a bad experience with me?" she asked, so unsure of how this will go.

"Then I will run away and never come back" he joked. She hit him playfully.

"I promise you, if at any point of time, I change my mind, I'll tell you, and after that we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, we can just make out until we fall asleep."

"alright" she said, and leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly. "My cookies are ready. Just let me get them out, and keep them out to cool, then we can go to my bedroom and…"

"Yea, I like the sound of that" he said in his low, deep bedroom voice. She surprised him with a sweet kiss on the nose and quickly put her t-shirt back on and ran off to get the cookies out of the oven.

Rick was excited. He'd never explored a woman the way he loved exploring Kate. And tonight, he was thrilled to try something new with her. It did something to his insides, knowing that Kate was willing to let him do this with her. He could smell something delicious. Maybe later they could share a midnight snack.

It took her all but 10 minutes to return, and he noticed the naughty smile on her face, this was exciting her too. She said nothing, just reached out to take his hand and then led him to her bedroom.

She stopped him at the foot of her bed and slipped his already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. Her hands roamed his broad expanse of a chest as they kissed passionately, breaths mingling, and tongues battling for dominance. Finally, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed him down onto the bed. He raised himself on his elbows and watched as she crawled onto him and pulled his zipper down, she tugged his underwear a little out of the way and freed his throbbing member

She stroked him, and sucked him, and he chanted her name out to the walls of her bedroom. She let go of him with a pop and said

"Get your clothes off, and wait for me. I'll be out in 2"

"Hurry" he said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Rick got rid of his jeans and continued to slowly stroke himself, his anticipation for her was growing along with his impatience to fuck her senseless tonight. To feel her around him, warm and wet, and so needy.

"Kate, whats taking you so long… You don't want me to finish without you"

"If you ever did that, I would torture you endlessly" he heard her say from the doorway, he looked up to find her standing there wearing only red lace

"Fuck" he said in reaction.

She smirked as she made her way to him and crawled into bed beside him. She began kissing him, slowly, and he found it rejuvenating, how she could hypnotize him with a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He noticed she was pre occupied, and then he saw she had laid out a towel on the lower half of her side of the bed

"That messy ha?" he asked with a boy like grin.

"I don't want to mess up my sheets, too much effort cleaning them"

"Speaking out of experience?" he asked, as he guided her to lie down, and slowly slipped off her bra.

"Hmmmm" she hummed in the kiss and then asked, "You've never had a problem with me bringing up my past sexual relationships"

"Do you want me to have a problem with them?" he asked, as his hand wandered down her stomach to tease just above her abdomen

"It's just, you've never asked… and you seem like the kind of guy who would be inquisitive"

"trust me, not a day goes by that I wonder where you learned to please a man so well, but hearing you answer that will bring images of other men with you to my head, and I don't need that" she laughed and kissed him some more

"Well, for the record, none of them were you"

There was something in that one statement that they both knew broke every rule they were trying to keep. But none of them wanted to bring it up. They were better off pretending this was still an FWB arrangement. Talking about the rules they've broken so far would just make it all so real, and both were worried the other would run for the hills.

Kate was suddenly distracted by his hand in her lacy underwear

"Rick…"

"Hamm" he said

"I must warn you… I'm still having a moderately heavy flow" she said.

"And that's okay with me…" he said, as he dipped deeper and inserted a finger into her heat

Kate moaned, and he swallowed the sound from her lips. He began moving his finger, and then inserted a second.

"Fuck you're so wet Kate…"

"Rick…"

"Wetter than I've ever felt you, I can't wait to…"

He took his hand out from her underwear and that's when he saw his fingers were slightly red…

"Rick…"she was trying to read his expression.

"I have a question…"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Will you let me taste you?"

"Fuck rick, no…."

"Why not?"

"I've never…"

"Then let me be your first"

That one line tempted her. And the look on her face told him, that she was considering.

"If you feel uncomfortable, you tell me, and I will stop" he said.

She nodded.

He reached down, and gently took off her lace.

"Rick, you don't have to…"

"I want to" he said as soon as his eyes gazed upon her core, wet and red and so hot. And before she knew it, his tongue was on her, and he had to hold her down at first touch because it was a whole new sensation for her. Rick guessed her skin was most sensitive during this time , and he knew every little move was going to bring her close. But he was currently lost. He didn't know an act so intimate could turn both parties on at once. He could taste how turned on she was by this, and his throbbing shaft spoke wonders about how badly he wanted to bury himself into her heat.

Kate was moaning, and whimpering, and chanting his name, the more he kissed and sucked, and teased, the closer she was getting.

"So good…Castle"

He inserted his fingers into her again, and began working her up.

"Oh Rick… I need you... inside..."

He pulled his lips away from her heat and the sight before him was freakin hot. There were stains on both side of her inner thighs and that's when he understood what it felt like to be turned on by a woman's red wings.

In her haze of the pleasure, she reached out to her bedside where she had kept a few paper napkins and passed him a few.

He wiped his mouth a little and threw the napkin aside, immediately kissing his way up her stomach, her breasts and then to her neck

"You ready for this Kate?"

"Always for you" she said

And in one quick motion, he buried himself into her, to the hilt.

"Oh Yes!" she screamed, and he kissed wildly against her neck, at that one spot that always drove her wild

"Move babe" she ordered, and he began to move in and out of her, thrusting into her mercilessly. Her bed's mattress bounced with the impact at which they were thrusting, their moans were now a cacophony of sounds, trying hard to harmonise, but in their imperfection, they sounded raw and beautiful. He was close too, but he wanted her to come first and so he made sure to thrust in an angle that he could hit her clit too, make her come. Every time he looked down between them, he could see how his shaft had remnants of her period on it, and it did things to him he didn't know he'd ever feel for a woman.

"This is the hottest sex I've ever had Kate!" he said between thrusts

"fuck, same!" she said, and in the next second, she came loud and hard, spasming around him, he stilled himself in her allowing her to ride the orgasm out, and eventually, he lost control on himself, and spurted out his seed into her.

They stayed there, him lying over her, for a while, until they could catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts.

"You're the only man I've allowed to go down on me during my period"

He chuckled "I don't know if you'll judge me for this, but I like how you taste"

She hit him playfully. "Kiss me" she whispered and he listened "kissing her sweetly, he knew she could taste herself on him, but there was something about this that made it okay"

"Thank you Rick"

"What are you thanking me for" he laughed.

"Just. Not being turned off by this"

"You're a sexy woman professor Kate"

"You had to use the word professor"

"Makes it hotter, don't you think?" he said with a wink.

After a little more kissing, she said to him,

"Come on, let's clean up, and then maybe we can make out some more before sleeping"

"Yea, I'd like that" he said

They went on into the bathroom, and Kate got a warm washcloth. He took it from her and said

"Allow me" he knelt before her and gently wiped her skin clean. His eyes were concentrating on what he was doing, and so he didn't see how she closed her eyes when he touched her so gently. Kate could only think of one thing as he wiped her skin so reverently. She was madly in love with this man and she wanted to call him her own forever.

After he was done, she helped him clean up too, and soon enough, they were walking hand in hand, back to bed. He sat on the bed and thought she'd follow, but she simply remained standing and said

"I have to… ummm…"

"What is it?" he asked

"I have to put a tampon on again" she said.

"Oh yea sure… Kate don't feel shy around me… we're way ahead of that now."

"Yea" she smiled and then said "I'll be right back"

Rick put his boxers back on till then, and when she was back, they kissed some more, and cuddled for a while until sleep over took them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was 3 am in the morning, and Kate was feeling hungry. She tried moving, but she realized, Rick was wrapped around her. She smiled. Slowly, and very gently, she managed to move his arm from around her, he mumbled something in his sleep.

"I'll be right back" she whispered.

She realized the cookies were set by now, and so after packing most of them away in a jar, she sat herself down on one of the kitchen stools with a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk. Her first bite into it, and she closed her eyes and revelled in the taste. It was almost, orgasmic. What's that term they use, she thought. 'Food porn'

Just as she was about to dip the cookie in the glass of milk for another bite, she felt his fingers tickle her sides suddenly and she gasped and flew off the stool

"I knew you'd be here finishing the cookies all by yourself" he said with his eyes glued to the cookie in her hand

"Gosh, I thought you were asleep, why would you creep up on me like that"

"Answer me first, why would you come down here to eat all by yourself"

"You were asleep, I would have brought some upstairs if you were awake"

She stepped up to him and fed him a bite.

"Hmmmm" he closed his eyes and moaned

"Right?"

"They're amazing" he said.

"Sit down, I'll get you some more" she said as she retrieved the jar and took out a few more.

"Kate could I have a glass of milk too" she laughed and said "you can be such a kid sometimes"

"You wound me! I just gave you some of the best sex you've ever had, and you're calling me a kid"

Kate laughed as she brought a glass of milk and placed it in front of him.

"Well you are younger to me, and you're a student" she said as she sat herself down on a kitchen stool beside him.

He was quiet for a moment then.

"Only for a few months more" he said softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you…?" she probed.

He looked at her then and said "In case you forgot, this is my last year studying. I've got just a few months more and then I'll be out of college"

And then it hit her. He was a senior. In another 6 months he wouldn't be student anymore. He'll graduate and… he won't be her student...

They were both looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Both understanding what this could mean for them.

Both knew, that the only reason they were quiet about this relationship, was not because of the few years between them. But only because he was her student and she, his college professor. But once he graduates, they wouldn't need to hide anything anymore. They could sleep together and not worry about people finding out.

Hell, they could have a real relationship and not worry about what anyone thinks. But they didn't voice out their thoughts. They didn't open up about how they each wanted this to now move up the ladder, to become more than just sleeping together. Hell it already was more. They were just not willing to admit it to each other

"6 months more" he said

"6 months" she repeated, as if acknowledging it. And as she looked in his eyes, she hoped and prayed he understood what she was thinking about.

He leaned in closer then, and very gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her sweet lips. It was the gentlest kiss they'd ever shared. And the love overflowing from it was so strong. She knew at once they were no longer just an arrangement. Deep down, He was in love with her, and in a way, she tried to kiss him with equal love to show him, she was madly in love with him too.

When he pulled away, she said "the milk is getting cold"

"Oh just admit it, the kiss was too perfect for you to handle"

"You can't get enough of yourself can't you?"

"I..." he opened his mouth to speak, but she stuffed a cookie into his face at that very second

"hwwwyyyy!" he whined. She laughed so hard. He quickly bit on it and mumbled

"I'm so going to get you for that" she jumped off the stool and ran, and he was after her in an instant. She ran around her hall room, being careful not to trip over anything in the dark room, and he was chasing after her. He was quick and determined to catch her, and she was sure he was going to tickle her until she was a laughing mess. She ran, and jumped over furniture, and he was just as agile. When suddenly she heard a thump and a groan and a loud sound of something falling

"Rick!?"She called out in the dark, suddenly realizing she couldn't see his silhouette anywhere

"I'm here, soldier down"

"Oh damn" she followed his voice, and found him lying on the floor near her side table. She quickly knelt by him and held his face

"Rick are you hurt?"

"I think... I think I hurt my rib…"

"What… how can you…" she began to ask

And even before she could complete that's sentence, he pulled her down onto him and kissed her, and she melted in his embrace. Giggling at his antics.

"you're so easy" he said after he pulled away, and then immediately, his fingers were at her waist tickling her. Kate was howling with laughter as his hands crept under her t-shirt to tickle her and she was trying her best to move away from him, but to no success.

Finally, he had mercy on her and stopped, pulling her shaking body close to him and whispering to her temple

"Kate, would you slap me right now if I told you I love you?"

Kate looked at him and said "Rick, don't say it… just…" and she kissed him into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kate got late the next morning. She'd taken too long to figure out what to wear after He had left. And so she skipped breakfast and decided on stopping at the coffee shop to get hers to go. As she waited for the barista to hand her her grand skim latte with 2 pumps sugar free vanilla, the next customer gave her order.

Kate wouldn't have really noticed her, but there was something about the woman that got her attention. She was stylish, red haired, and she had quite a flair about her, even in the way she spoke.

Just then her coffee was ready

"Katherine Beckett?" the barista called and handed over her travel mug to her

"Thank you" she said and turned to leave

"Just a second darling" the woman said to her "I have to ask, Are you Katherine Beckett, the professor at the university?"

"That's me" Kate smiled, but she was utterly confused. "I'm sorry, I don't recall if we've met before"

"We haven't" the woman said "but I've heard quite a lot about you"

"Oh, from whom?"

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry, my name is Martha Rogers, My son Richard, he's in one of your classes"

And it hit Kate like a wrecking ball. She was talking to Rick's mom.

"Mrs Rogers, what a pleasure to meet you" she smiled, offering her hand ahead. Martha shook her hand and said

"The pleasure is all mine, ever since your first day, Rick has been entranced by your teaching. He comes home and we only talk about your subject over dinner"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish, he told me you were a beautiful lady, forgive me but I hardly thought you were this beautiful"

Kate felt a blush creep up her cheeks

"You're flattering me"

"Are you in a hurry to be somewhere? Or can we sit and talk a while, I feel like we'll have a lot to talk about. I'm into theatre and you're into literature, and you seem to impress my son quite a bit when it comes to the subject"

Kate looked at the time, she was really late.

"I'm actually late, but maybe we can meet some other time"

"How about you come home for dinner darling?"

Kate didn't know what to say. Martha was being such a sweetheart

"I'll take your number from Rick, and give you a call"

"That would be great."

"It was great meeting you Katherine"

"It was great meeting you too"

Kate waved goodbye as she got out of the coffee shop and brought out her phone, it had been buzzing constantly. It was the principal. There was a text from her too

"We're having a mock fire drill in college for the students in the first lecture. So we've shifted your lecture to later in the day"

Kate sighed in relief. She turned back around and saw Martha Rogers seating herself alone at one of the tables and she thought to herself. 'What the heck'. Kate Beckett went back in, and pulled up a chair to join Martha Rogers.

"So I guess I've got some time on my hands anyway, my lecture got postponed"

"That's brilliant darling."

"So, do you come here every morning?" Kate asked, as a casual conversation starter

"Not really, just on days when I have to do the walk of shame" Martha winked. And Kate chuckled. Rick was right, his mother loved spending the nights out painting the town.

"I like that. You seem like a fun person Mrs. Rogers. I see where Rick's personality comes from"

"Oh no, that's definitely his father. Rick's dad was a complete charmer. Every girl wanted to be with him."

"But he wanted to be with you"

"For a night or 2 yes. That's how I had Rick"

"I'm sorry" Kate offered as she reached out to place a hand over Martha's

"Oh don't be, I never regret having Rick. So what if his father went MIA on me, not a day goes by that I don't thank my stars for giving me Rick"

"He's a nice man"

"Why thank you professor"

"Please, you can call me Kate"

"And you can call me Martha."

Kate smiled

"So, how's rick doing at college?"

"He's great, does most of his assignments in time, he creates a ruckus in class sometimes, but it's nothing I can't handle"

"That's good to hear, he's always been the naughty type, always doing things others never dared to do"

Kate bit her lip. 'Yea like sleeping with his professor' she thought to herself. Just then her phone buzzed, and from the notification bar, she saw it was a text from the man in question

His text read-

"Why do we need a fire drill in college, when the hottest person I know hasn't even reached college yet?"

"He's often got himself in trouble too because of that attitude, but I think he's mellowed it down" Martha said

"I don't think so, he's still a daring person in my view"

"As long as he isn't getting himself into trouble, I don't have a problem. He spends most of his nights out with his friends these days, so dinner is our time together. I'm not sure, but I suspect he'd been seeing someone."

Kate almost spat out her coffee.

"I'm sorry, that's none of your concern. I just wonder you know… mothers intuition, I can tell when my boy's in love. And he's been acting that way lately"

"Oh. Maybe it's someone from college" Kate offered


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Yes probably. Would it be too much to ask of you, if I asked you to keep an eye out and let me know if he's seeing someone?" Martha asked

"Mrs. Rogers, I would love to help you, but spying on a student seems…"

"Yes yes" she laughed "I get it"

Kate quickly texted Rick. "I'm with your mother, having coffee with her"

"Wtf!" he replied.

"Shhh, I'll ttyl" she replied back quickly and kept her phone away.

"So Kate tell me about yourself" said Martha

"I'm from Manhattan, I moved here after I got the job"

"Are your parents here too?"

"No, I moved out to come here"

"Do you see them often?"

"We keep in touch, I try to go home now and then if I get a long weekend or something"

"That's good." the elder woman said.

"And if I may ask, are you single, or do you have a man of your own?"

Kate chuckled. Martha seemed like such a fun woman.

"I'm single at the moment" she admitted

"I do not believe that" said Martha.

"What? Why not?" Kate asked with laughter in her tone.

"Look at that glow on your face. No woman can sport that glow unless she's getting some good loving at night"

That blush was up and happening and again. The woman just knew things. She was already suspecting her son was in a relationship, and he was 'in love' and she had just figured that Kate had a lover. Kate found Martha Rogers to be quite the personality.

"I don't kiss and tell"

"Oh that's what they all say" Martha said as she sipped on her coffee.

"Enough about me, tell me about your acting career. I studied theatre when I was in college but never went ahead with it" said Kate.

And they went on, their conversation shifting from topics about theatre, and some of their best novels, and even Rick.

"I have to get going, my next lecture will start in 15" she told Martha

"It was such a pleasure talking to you darling, I see what Rick sees in you"

Kate smiled shyly "It was an honour meeting you."

"Please we must meet again" she told her before she could go "come over for dinner tomorrow night"

"I would love to Martha, but I'm not sure how Rick would feel having his professor over for dinner"

"Nonsense, I think he'd be delighted. If I hadn't known any better, with the way he talks about you, I would have thought my son had a crush on you" she said. "I will not take no for an answer, I'll ask Rick to send you our address, and I hope to see you tomorrow evening"

"Alright, only cause you're insisting" Kate said. Trying to keep the fact that his mother seems to just know about them at the back of her mind

"Goodbye darling, have a great day at work"

"Thank you, you too Martha" and she left soon after

Kate message Rick on her way to college

"Your mother is the most amazing woman I've met"

"Seriously? What did you'll talk about?"

"Rick we had coffee together for over an hour now, I'm not going to be able to tell you everything we spoke about"

"Damn. Did she tell you stuff about me? Did you tell her stuff about me?"

"Why, is there something she shouldn't know Rick ;) ?" Kate teased.

"I don't know Kate, You tell me :O" he replied

"See me after class today?"

"Okay, as long as Josh Davidson doesn't beat me to it"

Kate didn't reply to him. She knew he was uselessly getting himself worked up over this.

After class that day, just as Rick predicted Josh Davidson went on over to Kate's desk. Rick hovered around

"I was wondering professor Beckett, do you take extra tutoring in your free time, I could really use some quality literature time"

Kate smiled "that's actually a good idea Mr. Davidson, it would do wonders to your marks. How about I call Mrs. Rose and tell her I have a student interested in being tutored. She'll be happy to have a new student"

Josh's smile disappeared. No one liked Mrs. Rose. But she was the head of the literature department in the college and she took the extra lessons. Rick was holding back his laughter, and Kate smiled at him.

"Uhhh... actually… I think I can manage talking to her on my own" he said nervously

"Yea, I thought so too" Kate said with a raised eyebrow. "Anything else Mr. Davidson?"

"No… no that's all" he hesitated

"Then I think you should go on to your next class"

"yea." he said and walked out, giving Rick a short glance.

After he was out, Kate rose from her seat at her desk, and walked on over to where Rick was leaning on the front row.

She leaned in near his ear, and for a moment Rick was wondering whether she had something naughty to whisper at his ear, but he heard her take in a deep breath

"I could smell your cologne all the way at my desk"

He laughed "maybe you've just gotten too used to me" he said as his arms wrapped around her, and he began to kiss her.

"mmm" she moaned at the feeling of his lips moving against hers

His hand came up the side of her waist, and lightly palmed over her clothed breast

"Rick, don't start something we won't be able to finish"

"Damn"

"I have to get to my next class" she pulled away then and walked on over to her desk to get her stuff.

"Well at least tell me what you and my mom spoke about"

Kate laughed and just as she was about to leave the room, she said

"She's invited me over for dinner tomorrow to your place"

"What?!"

And Kate left the room, smiling to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It wasn't until she was nearing her next class that it occurred to her. What if Rick didn't want her to meet his mom? What if he didn't want his professor coming home like that? She hadn't thought about it, because all of the signals he was throwing at her showed that he saw them becoming more than just an FWB relationship. But what if he was planning on that not happening? Maybe this would make things awkward. Kate began to rethink this whole dinner idea, and thought, maybe she should talk about it with him tonight first.

That evening, Kate had drove on to the library to return some books she had rented, when he called her up

"Kate, where are you?"

She told him her location and he said he was just around the corner, so she decided to wait for him, they could go back to her place together. When he spotted her car, entered and buckled himself in, she asked him

"What were you doing in this part of town?"

"Research. For the novel" he said

"How's that coming along?" she asked with a smile, recalling how they'd first started all of this because of his novel

"It's going great, I'm just stuck at a particular scene now" he said, not making eye contact with her

"oh really?" she asked "what scene is that?" she was momentarily distracted by a speeding car that overtook her from the wrong side, and when her attention was back to him, she noticed, he'd placed his hand on her thigh. High up on her thigh.

"My lead duo is in a car, and well, they're kind of horny"

Kate smiled "I see"

"Yea, so…" his hand crept higher up her leg until he was tracing patterns with his finger on the inner side of her thigh

"Hmmm" Kate moaned. Her body hyperaware of the arousal beginning to collect between her thighs. She was holding on really tight to the steering wheel

"So I was thinking, maybe you could give me some inspiration, on how it's done… in the backseat of a car"

Kate let out a breath. Looks like they weren't reaching home soon. He was expertly undoing the button of her jeans and pulling the zipper down with one hand. Kate was trying really hard to concentrate on driving. But the man now dipped his hand into her underwear.

"Keep driving Kate, I'm just checking if you're ready for me before we reach your parking lot, or else, we'll have to stay longer in the back of your car"

His finger dipped into her heat, and she gasped. Almost let her eyes close at the sensation.

"I love how you get wet so quickly when I touch you"

"Fuck Rickkk…"

"I think you really love it when I talk dirty to you? Don't you Kate?" he said as he began playing with her folds.

"Hmmmm" she hummed. Adjusting her position, so that he could move his hand deeper into her underwear

"Touch me harder Rick"

"Oh no Kate… not yet… I'm not going to let you come so soon, I've only just begun"

"Kate was trying to shift her hips, so as to get the friction she needed. But he was being stubborn about it.

"I want to work you up. Let my fingers soak in your heat for a while" he said as he curled his fingers in on her, letting them lightly tease her clit.

"Kate you're so warm, all that moisture just foe me… just because you want to feel my dick in you"

"Ohhh" a soft moan left her lips

"That's what you want, don't you? You want me to fuck you senseless, and now, you want me to go wild on you, treat you like my own"

"Rick please… move" she was begging

"Not until we reach your parking lot"

"Fuck" she hit the acceleration

"Easy there tiger" he said with a proud smile.

He took his hand out for a moment, and she had to watch, he put his fingers in his mouth and pulled the out clean

"Fuck, Kate do you even know how good you taste"

"I've tasted myself on your lips Rick" she said.

"Ahhh yes" he said proudly. "Would you like that tonight too" he said as his hand found her again inside her underwear

"Yesss…" she said, her body so on edge right now

"When we're done in your car Kate, I'm going to take you upstairs and lay you down on your desk. Then I'm going to hold your knees apart and eat you out, you okay with that?"

Kate nodded, she couldn't think, his fingers were touching her so sinfully, his words were so filthy, it was only making her more wet

"Gosh Kate, if you get any wetter than this, you're going to stain your car seat"

"Fuck you!" she said as she closed her eyes for a second to feel his fingers tease her clit

"Keep your eyes on the road" he ordered

He leaned in close to her ear then and spoke "and after I'm done eating you out, I'm going to make you lean over your desk with your ass out towards me, and your legs apart… and then I'm going to…"

"Oh Fuck Rick move! Move you're fucking fingers! Now!

"Just 5 minutes more Kate, we're almost there"

"Kate had never wanted anything this bad before. Reaching her parking lot as fast as she can was her only priority."

They had finally reached.

Kate sped into the parking lot, she quickly checked that no one was around, and as soon as she hit the brake, she unbuckled her belt and he did his. He crawled into the back seat and she joined him, not wasting anytime in taking her jeans and underwear off at once.

Rick however was slower to move, and she had no patience to wait for him to take his pants off, so she only let him unzip, and the reached in herself to free his manhood. He was hard as ever. She stroked him a little, Rick threw his head back at the feeling of her hand on him, it never got old

And before he knew what was happening, she was holding him at her entrance, and slowly sheathing him with her heat

A string of expletives left her lips as he over sensitive skin finally got what it was craving. Rick made quick work of her shirt buttons as she slowly began to move above him. Her ass bouncing on his thighs as she stroked him with her wet core

As soon as he had her shirt open, he tugged on one of her bra cups to reveal her hardened nipple, and his lips immediately latched on to her. She shuddered above him, he could feel her muscles clenching around him, and he almost came. But she was much closer to the end as compared to him, and so all it took was just a few more gyrations, and she was whimpering out her release, exploding around him and drowning in the sensation of his shaft still so hard inside her and his warm mouth still sucking and nibbling on her breast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She ran her hand through his hair and began kissing his cheek, his ear, she nibbled lightly on his ear, he groaned and pushed his hips up into her harder. She moaned loudly

"Come for me again Kate"

"I don't think I can"

"I'm sure you can"" he said, as he thrust again inside her. He lifted himself slightly off the seat to pull his pants and underwear completely off from under him, and even that movement made her go crazy

Rick's hands found her ass, and he began massaging, his lips were now giving attention to her other breast.

"Rick… you're so good at this… fuck" she said as she began moving over him again, up and down, letting his shaft slip in and out of her heat, she got faster, and he was getting so close to release now

"Yes, yes... yes…" he began chanting at her nipple

"Rick touch me" she begged and so he brought one hand between them to rub her clit, and immediately he felt her muscles clench around him again

"Come Kate… I want to feel you come around me again"

"You're so hard"

"And you're so tight around me"

He rubbed harder, spreading her own moisture over her clit, his lips began sucking and nibbling vigorously at her nipple, he brought his other hand to palm her other breast and tweak her nipple, and then he did this amazing flick of his tongue on her, and his finger matched the movement at her clit, and she found that was it, that was all it took.

She came again, harder, and faster, riding him with all her energy, and this time, she milked him too, he spurted his seed into her, emptying his sack into her heat. His crotch was a mess, but it was a mess he was proud of.

She was leaning against him, her face buried in his shoulder. She could feel him go soft and limp inside her, and it was such a beautiful feeling.

"Rick… that was amazing"

"You were amazing" she looked at him now, with a shy smile and said "I never knew I could have 2 orgasms one after the other this fast"

"Kate, I believe you're capable of more, but maybe we can try that tomorrow"

"Why? Where are you going tonight?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"I have other plans for us tonight, I told you about them while you were driving"

Kate tried to recall, but all she could remember was his hand down her underwear, teasing her, and she giving all she had to keep her cool.

"Why don't we go upstairs to your apartment, and then I'll show you what I have in mind"

"Okay" she said sweetly and leaned down to kiss him passionately. The man was everything she'd ever dreamed off.

They were putting their clothes back on, when Kate spoke

"Uhhh… about your mom's invitation for dinner tomorrow"

He looked at her

"You're alright with this right?"

He raised an eyebrow "why wouldn't I be"

"I don't know… I mean… I don't know what we have right now… but if you don't want me to be talking this freely to your mom, I respect that, I'll give her a call and make up some excuse, tell her something came up.. Or.."

He leaned in and caught her rambling lips in a kiss. "I think it's great that you met my mom, and I'm even more elated that you're coming over for dinner tomorrow. Whatever we are now, and whatever we may be tomorrow, none of that matters"

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him some more.

They rode up her elevator and quickly got into her apartment. He kissed her and guided her backwards until they had reached her desk.

Unlike his desk at home which was always so messy, her desk was quite organised. Everything was kept to the side, and right now he couldn't appreciate it more.

He quickly undid her pants again, and got them off along with her underwear. She got rid of her shirt and bra.

"Aren't you going to get rid of your clothes?" she asked

"Later" he said, as he guided her to sit at the edge of her desk

He leaned in and kissed her lips, drawing out moans like never before, and the minute he was gone, Kate opened her eyes to find him kneeling before her, holding her knees apart

"Rick, I don't think I'm going to survive this" she said as she threw her head back, ready for what was going to come.

She felt his smile when it touched her core, and then it was his tongue, and his lips, on her lips, soaking with her sex, and his teeth, and just his entire face. Kate's hand flew to the back of his head, and she held him there harder, she wanted to get off on his face, ride his face, fuck his face, one of her legs rested on his shoulder.

His tongue began to thrust in and out of her, and it was everything and yet not all, she wanted more, she tried holding him tighter against her, and he was sucking at her skin, eating her out like she was his favourite ice cream. Then his hands came into the picture. He held her folds open with his fingers and his lips dove straight to her over sensitive lips. He was kissing her between her legs, just like the way he would kiss her mouth.

Kate couldn't control anything. She felt helpless and oh so good right now.

"Rick… that mouth! Fuck!"

He moaned at her skin, and she felt the reverberations of it travel through her whole body. She let go of his hair to touch herself, to palm her breast and tweak her nipple. Now and then he caught a glimpse of her touching herself and oh if it wasn't completely doing it for him. He was so hard in his jeans right now. She was panting, and mewling, and those desperate whimpers filled the room. He had to unbutton his jeans and set his member free, the confines of clothing was just torturous.

"Rick… I'm really close"

"Come on my face Kate... I know you want to"

"Fuck!" she said as she started to feel herself let go. And his tongue began to move against her clit, across and around, quickly, his fingers had made their way inside, and just at the right moment he curled them up, and began massaging her front wall.

Kate came like a volcano eruption. She knew she had already been dripping wet before, but now she was a complete mess between her legs and all over his face, and he seemed so proud about it. She laid herself back on her desk, her breath very slowly coming back to its normal pace. She could feel him nuzzling her skin at her thighs, licking her skin and kissing higher upwards… when his lips reached her breasts, she could feel his hard on pressed against her…

"Rick let's go to bed… I want you inside me"

"Not in bed"

"Hmmm? She didn't seem to understand

"Stand up, and turn around"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Rick, I don't think my legs can hold me up after that" she said with a smile.

"I'll hold you, just trust me with this"

And so she listened. She stood in front of him, and then turned around

"I'm going to make you come again Kate" he whispered in her ear and shivers ran down her body. His hands had made their way to her breasts, massaging them and fondling with her...

"You're impossible" she said

"Can you feel how hard I am Kate?" he asked, his member, proudly pressed against the curve of her back. She could feel his clothed chest behind her.

"Yes..." she said, and she grinded her ass against him. "Take your clothes off Rick"

"I intend to bury my shaft in your ass… do you think you can do that"

"I haven't… in a while" she said hesitantly

"We'll take it slow... real slow" one of his hands had moved lower down her waist and was inching in between her legs. Gosh, she was eternally wet, and Rick loved that about her.

"I'm going to go get some lube from your bedroom, when I come back, I want to see you bent over your desk and waiting for me… do you understand?"

"Come back soon" she said to him. The moment she felt his body's absence behind her, she missed him. She was such a gonner. She knew it wouldn't take her time, and she could already hear his footsteps coming back. She bent over, so that her ass was in view when he came. Rick stopped in his tracks the minute he saw her.

Her sex was trickling down her thighs, glistening in the dim light of the room. Rick had gotten rid of his clothes in her bedroom, and this sight of the woman he'd come to love so much by now, this was only making his manhood throb with arousal. He wasn't going to be able to hold out long this way.

He walked on over to her, and placed his hand on her back and lightly rubbed down her spine

"I think I could come with only the sight of you" he said

She chuckled. "Did you get when you needed?"

Rick lubed his fingers and applied some around her anus. He noticed her tensing up a bit…

With his free hand he rubbed her back again "trust me, you'll enjoy this…"

"I know..." she said and he slowly inserted a finger into her. She began breathing slowly, letting herself adjust to the intrusion…

"How does it feel?" he asked

"Good…"

"I'm going to put a second finger in okay... stay relaxed"

And when he did, she moaned his name loud and clear. He was expertly stretching her out, readying her.

"I've done this kind of thing before, but it's never felt so good"

It did things to his ego, knowing that the other men she's been with couldn't make her feel this way. Once he knew she had gotten used to the intrusion, he got his fingers out and kissed down her spine, and then whispered into her skin

"I'm going to make you come now, so while I thrust inside you, I want you to only feel, let go whernever you have to okay?"

"I want to feel you come inside me"

"Oh you will" he said with confidence.

He lined himself at her entrance and then very slowly began to enter her. She spread her legs wider apart, and adjusted for him now and then. The feeling of his hardness, entering her in such an intimate place, it was making her go crazy...

"I'm all the way in Kate. Are you okay?" he asked, needing to be sure she was alright.

"Move" she said and he began to slowly move, sliding in and out, and even thought it hurt a bit at first, it grew onto her, the amazing feeling, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, his hand reached around her and found her clit

"Oh no!" she exclaimed

"Oh yes" he said smugly, and her moans got filthier. He got faster, sloppier, his fingers got faster at her clit, alternating between entering her and tweaking her swollen nub, he worked her up.

"Rick I'm coming again!"

He rubbed her clit faster and he knew he was close to the end too, so he said "I've always wanted to make you come this way Kate, do you know how many times I've dreamed of this, of taking you against a desk…"

"Oh... Rick…" she whimpered. His words always did it for her

"To have my shaft buried into your ass while you come screaming my name, to have my juices spurt into you"

She came, hard and he felt her muscles clench around him, his hand was helping her ride the orgasm out, she was dripping, an ocean of sex collected on his hand, and then in the very next second, he stilled inside her and jerked as his own juices filled her up, just that feeling was enough to bring her up a second orgasm, and she rode his hand, needing friction.

When he pulled out of her, limp and satiated. He watched his juices flow out of her and down to her core.

"Fuck... you're amazing Kate"

She was still breathing hard, his name still a prayer on her lips. She finally stood up, but almost fell back on him, her legs weak at the knees.

"hang in there" he said, and then put his one arm around her waist, the other under her legs and carried her up in his arms. She put her arm around his next and kissed him. He walked her over to her bed and said "wait right here" as he laid her down.

He returned with a wash cloth and reverently wiped her clean.

"Rick, come sleep with me" she said when he returned from the washroom

"Happily" he said, as they cuddled into the night. Somewhere around 3 in the morning, he awoke to find her mumbling something in her sleep.

Kate Beckett sleep talked. A piece of information he loved knowing. He tried to fall back asleep, but what she was saying caught his attention "I love you, I love you so much Rick Castle"

And she went on and on, repeating it in her sleep. Rick could only stare at her with widened eyes. She loved him back, and he sub conscious was admitting it out loud. He wondered what she was dreaming off, but then she spoke again "kiss me…" and even though the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her sleep, he leaned in over her, and kissed her sweet lips, awakening her into his kiss. And there she said it to him, with eyes sleepily looking into his

"I love you Rick"

"I love you too Kate"

She smiled.

"Sleep… we'll talk in the morning" he said to her lips. And she hummed in appreciation. She cuddled closer into his side, and fell back asleep.

Rick tried not to think too much. But this was huge.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kate's eyes opened a few minutes before her alarm was scheduled to ring. She turned around to find him gone. She sat up with a start

"Rick?" she called out, wondering whether he was in the bathroom. But there was no answer. She then checked her phone, he'd left her a note on her home screen

"Kate, a friend of mine from class called, he got into some trouble and needed my help. I'm so sorry I had to leave. I'll call you later okay."

Kate sighed in relief and looked around. Well, today would be one of those days she'd have to start without him.

While she was on her way to college, he called her up

"Hey"

"Rick Hi"

"I apologize, you know Dylan from class right? Well he drank a little too much and was getting out of hand, and there was no one else with him at the bar. The bartender there is an old friend of mine and he requested that I come pick him up before he puts himself in trouble"

"Oh"

"Yea, anyway… you're coming over this evening right?"

"Yes, I'll be there. I'll see you in class before that"

"Can't wait"

After class that day, he came over to her desk, she stood before him and said

"I didn't get my good morning kiss today"

"That makes you feel bad?"

"It makes me feel a little… empty"

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her sweetly. And slowly he backed her up to the marker board. She felt it, the minute his kisses got more passionate. She moaned. And then he spoke in her ear while simultaneously jerking his hips towards her "I know of other ways to rectify that"

"Not here"

"Then where?"

"Come over after college"

"I've got to get some stuff from the grocery, I've invited a fine lady over for dinner, and I want to impress her"

"I see, so you're going to decline my offer for sex just to go grocery shopping for her?" she asked with that teasing smile.

He looked thoughtful. "When you put it that way…"

She laughed.

"Okay how about this, I'll come over now after college, you show me some loving' and then I'll make myself scarce for the rest of the evening until you come over"

"Okay, I'll settle for that"

He kissed her again and said to her lips… "We have something to talk about"

"I know" she said with a shy smile.

He nodded then and said "I'll wait down the block after college, pick me from there?"

"Sure thing" and as she turned to gather her stuff from the desk, he gave her a light spank on her butt and said "you're not allowed to look sexy tonight while I entertain you in front of my mother"

She turned around, biting her lip and all sex eyes for him. "Hate to break it to you, but that's up to me Mr. Castle"

"Damn, I like the way you say my name" he laughed and walked off.

After college, they were on their way back to her place, she'd turned the radio up and he seemed to find it quite amusing to watch her sing along.

"What?" she asked him when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing... I didn't know you're the singer type"

"The singer type?" she laughed

"Yea, you sound good"

"Why thank you"

"Kate, what were you dreaming of last night?"

She smiled "I thought you figured that out already"

"Well yea, I figured you were dreaming of me, but what about me"

"I don't know, we were out, in some house, some house I couldn't recognize, and you had just leaned in to kiss my neck and well… then you woke me up"

"Damn, we didn't get to the good part!" he joked

"You're damn right! Why do you have to disturb my erotic dreams Rick?!" she faked annoyance

"Because… you are my erotic dream" he said with that smile, and Kate found herself distracted by his lips.

"And plus, you were sleep talking and proclaiming your love for me, I couldn't stop my need to kiss you"

And there was that shy smile again. "Kind of blurted it out didn't I?"

"How long have you been feeling that way for me?"

"Quite a while now"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way about you" and his hand reached out to hold hers

"When will I hear you say it?" she asked, without looking at him.

"Let's reach your apartment, I'll make it special." He said.

As soon as they were inside, he took her hand and led her to her bedroom. There he sat at the foot of her bed, and made her stand between his legs, still holding her hands, he brought them up to his lips and kissed them. Just the brush of his lips over her skin, sent goose bumps across her skin, she ought to be used to the feeling of his lips on her body by now, but no, with Rick, every sensation was new.

He then began to unbutton her shirt, she watched every move he made

"From the moment I laid eyes on you Kate, I knew you were an extraordinary woman" he said. And Kate couldn't stop the smile on her lips. He had just finished with her buttons and slowly slipped her shirt off her shoulders.

"I knew I was a goner, the minute you first called my name" he gently caught on to the hem of her camisole and took it off for her. His finger traced over her shoulder, her collar bone, and then very lightly over he r clothed breast, making sure to move over where her nipple was already hardening under the material. She closed her eyes for that spilt second.

"All I'd been thinking of during your first class, was how I wanted to pin you up to the wall, and slam myself into your wet heat"

"Oh fuck…"she whispered to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Listening to him was getting to be such a turn on. She wondered what an ego massage he'd get when he figures just how wet she already was.

His hand had made its way to her jeans now, and he deftly unbuttoned it, and pulled the zipper down. She put her hand on his shoulder for support, and he helped her take e the jeans off.

On getting the material off her feet, he traced his fingers up her ankle, her calf, and made his way to the back of her thigh and then to her ass. He squeezed her in his palm and said "I'd been having fantasies about you every day and night, I couldn't stop thinking about how good you must taste"

He brought his hand forward then, and traced patterns along her inner thigh. "After we began our little arrangement, I had learned the smell of you, and it was hypnotising… even right now Kate, I can smell you, I can smell how beautifully your body's calling out to me"

His hand was now cupping her heat between her legs. He stood up before her then and both his hands busied themselves at her bra hook behind her. He took it off for her and sat back down. He looked at her breasts, and she swore she could come only from his hungry gaze on her.

His hand went around her, and he pulled her forward, latching his lips onto her nipple. He sucked her, for what felt like really long. The arousal sang through her body, making her weak at the knees. At some point in time, she let her knee find the soft mattress beside his thigh. She was mewling, and moaning to the sweet things his mouth was doing on her breasts. Kate had never enjoyed a man sucking her so much this way before, but with Rick, it was different. She loved the man, he loved her more.

She let her hand find the back of his head, and she lightly moved her fingers on his scalp, telling him just how much she loved what he was doing. When he stopped, he made her stand before him again. The absence of his mouth on her had her feeling needy and desperate to feel him again.

"You know Kate, I don't remember just when this became more than just sex for me" he said, as he pulled her underwear off… I'm beginning to wonder whether it was ever just sex for me. I think it was always more" he said. And then his hands came up her legs, and rested on her hips.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful Kate, stripped down in front of me, you're everything my dreams are made up of, and I'm going to spend the next hour worshiping your body if you'll let me"

Kate nodded. And the very first thing he did was, insert a finger between her folds,

"Fuck!" she moaned, as her eyes closed of their own accord

"You're a sea of sex, Kate"

"All because of you"

"I like the sound of that" he said as he drowned his finger into her heat. She spread her legs further apart, allowing him more space, and he inserted another finger into her. Kate held on to his shoulders for support. She swore she was going to fall, her legs felt like they were turning into jelly. His fingers were moving deliciously inside her, and then to add to the pleasure, his thumb reached for her clit.

"Rick… O fuck… I love this"

"Yea..? You love when I touch your heat?"

"Oh yes!"

"Do you love when I do this?" he said, and he curled his fingers in her, touching her front wall and eventually finding her g spot

"OH YES!" she screamed out as she began riding his hand

"Come on Kate, you know how you want this to end…"

She began riding his hand with more vigour, he was enjoying the view before him, the woman was losing herself in the moment, her breasts were shaking before him, and he was doing everything he could to concentrate on pleasing her, more than attending to the hard on in his own jeans.

He began flicking his thumb wildly across her clit, and in the next minute she exploded, squirting out her sex juices all over his hand.

"Oh fuck Kate… you're amazing!" he said as he watched her ride out the last few seconds of her orgasm.

"Lay down baby" he said. She crawled into bed and laid her tired body down

"Rick I need you inside me" she said

"Not yet babe"

"Oh come on" she whined. He had risen from his seat at the edge of the bed and was now standing and looking at her in all her naked glory. He stripped himself off all his clothing, holding her gaze the entire time. And the minute she saw him stroking his manhood with the same had she had just come on, she found her pelvis was keening towards him, trying to tempt him to just come and enter her already.

"I can feel your warmth all over my dick, Kate"

"hmmm, just get here Rick, I'll let you feel more of it"

He walked to her bedside then and opened one of the last few drawers in the bedside table and took out her eye mask, the one she rarely uses, but is there for when she's finding it hard to get sleep.

"Put this on" he said.

"Why?"

"Trust me, just do it"

And so she obeyed.

After she had put it on, she felt the bed did by her side. Not knowing where he was, or what he was planning to do to her next, it was heightening her anticipation and therefore, her arousal.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle. And then she felt lips on her breast. Just a small kiss and it was gone, oh and if didn't leave her completely wanton!

In the next second, those lips were on her stomach. And this kiss was longer. If he was following a trail, she was kind of expecting, more, wanting him to go lower next…

But the next kiss was on her neck, a full, open mouthed, shiver bringing kiss. Kate moaned.

"Rick… please… I need you inside"

His hands were all over her, moving over her skin, caressing and loving, and then she felt him whisper near her clit

"Would you like me here?" he asked, and Kate almost came only at the sudden feeling of his breath hitting her over sensitive nub.

"I thought you'd never ask" she replied, her hips already seeming so restless for some action. He ate her out with hunger and passion, her heels digging into the mattress, her toes curling. She began touching herself, her hand even reached down to find him, she held his face between her legs the way she liked it. Now and then she found her legs involuntary winding around him, her thighs pressing against the sides of his head, trapping him there. He didn't seem to mind one bit.

He continued sipping her juices, licking and tasting, and moaning into her skin, his tongue and lips working together to please her just the way she likes.

"Rick I'm so close…" she panted and he was gone. "Rick?" she called out. The absence of his mouth on her, making her feel empty. "Rick? Why the hell would you stop now!?" her lack of sight making all of this more torturous for her

She was just about to take the eye mask off, when he did it for her, and she found herself looking straight up into his deep blue eyes. And before she could say anything, she felt him drive straight home into her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A pleasure filled sigh left both their lips, their breaths mingling. Kate could hardly think with him buried into her moist heat, but she couldn't help but wonder how his face looked so perfect, when he was just drowning himself between her legs. Maybe he had a tissue around... her thought was interupped mid way when he did a slight rotation of his hips and her body sang.

"Look at me…" he said as he began to move some more, alternating with thrusts, in and out of her, and slight swivels when he was inside her…

"Kiss me" she whispered between thrusts, and pulled his face to hers… she could taste herself on his lips and she didn't mind one bit. In fact, it kind of made all of this more forbidden, dirtier, and sexier…

"You taste like me" she said between thrusts and kisses, and kissed him again

"Do you see why I love the taste of you so much!?"

But he had just gotten faster, sloppier with his thrusts, her own hips were meeting him half way, until he banged hard into her and left no space between them. She could not form words to reply.

"I want to be looking into your eyes when you come Kate… think you can do that for me?!"

He got a moan in reply, but she did exactly what she agreed not to, her eyes closed half way, rolled back a little, but then she looked deep into his.

"I'm so close" she admitted

"Kate, I want to make you mine, forever…"

"Yes!" she moaned as her orgasm began

"I want to have you all to myself…" he said.

"Yes!"

"I want to be able to make love to you like this... for the rest of my life…"

"YES!" her monosyllabic responses were getting louder and louder, and his ego could only feel amazing with the way she was enjoying this…him.

"I love you Kate… I love you…" he said with heartfelt sincerity, she could hear it in his voice, he meant it. And then he felt her muscles clench around him, spasming, he stilled inside her, his own release at the edge, he looked into her eyes as she rode out the orgasm, her eyes going dark and hot, and then she closed them for one second, only because it was the strongest she'd felt in a while. And when she opened them, she felt his lips at her ear

"Fuck" he said, as with a last thrust, he came inside her, his seed, filling her up and wetting her inside, his warm liquids making her feel so much all at once "I love this, I love fucking you, I loving making love to you Kate"

Kate's heart swelled. She could hear the man panting away, laying spent over her, his lips so close to her ears. She never wanted this to end.

Minutes later, he was lying on his back, and she was cuddled into her side "I never want this to stop Rick... What we have…"

"Me neither" he kissed the top of her head.

She sighed. "Don't you have to go get some stuff for dinner?"

"I do, but leave you here, naked without me? Nah!"

She hit him playfully, and said "shut up! Go, get dressed" she said, as she unwound herself from him. He got up and took his clothes and walked into her bathroom. Kate gave herself a moment to admire his ass. She was in love with her student, a man a few years younger to her. She knew the world would have a million things to say about them. But under no circumstances was she letting him go.

"Rick, I don't know what to wear" she had said in a text message around 6.30 pm

"May I suggest something?" he replied

"Yes, please" she replied

"Nothing ;) " he sent back to her.

"Rick! I'm serious!"

"Okay okay… how about… That off white lace lingerie you'd put on for me last weekend"

"RICHARD CASTLE, CAN YOU TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER FOR A FEW SECONDS, AND HELP ME DECIDE ON WHAT OUTFIT I SHOULD WEAR?" came her very loud text message. He could swear he imagined her face saying it to him. He chuckled, and called her up.

"Hi" he said

There was silence.

"I was just playing around, come on, don't be upset. Are you going to give me a solution or not?"

"Okay, ummm, you're coming over to meet my mom, and even though it's a casual dinner, you want to come across as the classy, youthful, respectable professor that you are, right?"

"Did you just say youthful? why? do I look old?" he heard the fear in her tone and laughed

"No. no, that's not what I meant babe"

"You better have not. But yea, to answer your question, that's precisely it"

"Then just be yourself, wear what you love dressing in… wear what I fell in love with you for"

"That doesn't help much, but... I guess I have something in mind"

"Good, now get ready and don't be late"

"I'm still mad at you"

"Why?"

"Cause, you just implied I'm old"

"No I didn't"

"Then why'd you say I'd want to look young?!"

Rick knew he had dug his own grave. "That's not what I meant, you're taking it the wrong way!"

"I can't talk about this right now. I'll see you at 7.30."

And she hung up.

Rick ran his hand through his hair. How was he going to get himself out of this one?!

Martha Rogers was watching her son cook as she sipped from a glass of wine. She was never good at this, and so it was a huge relief when Rick found time between his busy schedule to take responsibility for dinner once in a while. The doorbell rang

"She's here" he said and untied his apron and rant to the door, his mother following behind him.

Rick almost pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Almost. Because as soon as he opened the door, and his eyes caught on to how gorgeous she was looking, his heart beat quickened and he swore he lost his breath. She looked amazing, wearing a blue flair skirt that stayed a little above her knees, along with a white top that fit well. And her hair was let down, falling beautifully over her shoulders.

"Hello Rick" she said


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Hi…. Hi... ummm... prof. Beckett" he stammered. For a moment he'd forgotten he'd have to address her that way tonight.

"Please come in" he said.

Kate stepped in, and before she could say another word, Martha had made her way forward and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kate, darling, it's so good to see you again."

"Likewise Martha."

"Come on, dinner's ready…" she said and walked ahead.

Rick fell in step with Kate and said

"Hey, you're not really upset with me, are you?"

"Of course I am" she said without looking at him.

"come on, you know that's not what I meant, I think you're absolutely gorgeous, in fact, you're looking stunning right now, and there's nothing I want more than for you to look at me with the eyes of love you had when I left you naked in your bed this afternoon"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she finally faced him.

"Woo me well tonight, and I'll let it go"

"Deal" he said and she smiled.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked shamelessly.

"Act like we're not sleeping together?" she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"okay okay, but I was wondering, maybe after dinner, I could offer to drop you home, and you could say yes, and then when we reach your place I'll call my mom and tell her I'm meeting up with friends tonight and I'll be staying at one of their places…"

"Hmmm" Kate agreed as they walked on

"And then maybe you could show me what lingerie you chose to wear tonight"

Kate bit her lip. He was purposely doing this to her, talking to her about what they could do after dinner, in that tone of his that awakens her insides.

"Rick, Kate?" Martha called

"Coming mother" Rick said as he lightly pinched Kate's ass, and then walked faster ahead to where his mother was setting the table.

Kate took a moment. 'Dinner. Dinner with him and his mom. Just a few hours Kate, try not letting him get to you, and then love him like a devil when you get home. Self-control Kate!' her conscience spoke to her in a condescending tone.

Kate sat at the table, and Rick sat opposite her, Martha sat beside her at the head of the table.

Dinner was splendid. Her very first bite had felt beautiful. Her palate felt like it had been treated to a luxurious meal. Her impression of Rick went up a notch and she couldn't help but wonder where he had learned to cook so well, if Martha herself never succeeded in making a perfect meal, as she had told her over dinner.

Rick had been a perfect gentleman over diner, but Kate thought too soon. Because the minute she lifted her spoon of ice-cream to her lips, she felt his foot touch her leg. And very slowly, he moved the side of his socked foot along the side of her calf.

Kate froze. Fuck. How on earth could he have such an effect on her. She tried concentrating on what Martha was talking about, but how could she, every time she glanced over at Rick, he seemed to be normal, acting completely oblivious to the way his foot was sending hot sensations through her veins. Kate thought for a moment and then decided two can play this game. She kicked at his foot, and he took it back. She knew if she didn't act fast he'd do it again, and so she went for it.

She slipped her foot out of her heels and stretched her leg forward to find the hem of his pants. Her toes then went on to move up his leg, lifting his pant a little to reveal skin, and she moved her toes against his skin. She watched him, he was frozen in place, couldn't even blink. She absolutely loved this.

Rick had forgotten just how talented a pair of legs Kate had. And Kate was currently reminding him. And he was a goner. He had a great sense of pride when he left her restless from giving her a footsie. But what he to her was amateur compared to what she was doing right now. Her toes were touching his shin, and tickling his skin, and he wanted to hold that foot over his shoulder and fuck her.

"Isn't it about time for the college's dance night?" was a question that Martha asked that got both of them to stop their little ministrations and actually pay attention

"Oh yea" Kate said, and looked down into her bowl of ice cream. "The students council approached me and asked if I'd chaperone" she said.

"What did you say?" Rick asked. Kate looked up and saw something else in his eyes.

"I don't know, they said they're looking forward to having me there and not any other professor because they think I'm, any day, more sporty and fun than the others"

"They're right" Rick said.

"Well, I told them I'll mostly be there" she said

"Rick, what about you, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Martha asked. And Kate looked at him expectantly.

"No, no… I was thinking… Maybe I should go alone this year, not really feeling like taking someone."

"Don't be silly" said Martha "it's your last year at college, ask a pretty girl out Richard, I'm sure there'll be tons of them waiting for you to ask them"

Rick stole a glance at Kate, who seemed a tiny bit uncomfortable with this, and then he looked at his mother.

"I don't want to take just any random girl to the dance."

"Katherine, please explain to the boy, he isn't willing to listen to me."

All eyes turned to Kate, who was studying her ice cream bowl.

"uhhh…."she looked up at Rick and said "I think you should listen to her, I mean, it is your last year at college."

Rick made a face, and then said "alright, I'll see, can we not discuss this now?"

"I don't know what he's being so shy about" Martha said to Kate. "Rick, are you shy because your professor is sitting at our table? The girl you've been interested in lately, is she from your class?"

"What girl? I haven't been checking out any girl!" he defended. And Kate had to laugh a little at how he went into defence mode.

"Mother!"

"Okay okay, spare me the death stares. Just make sure you make the most of your last dance night at the college" said Martha.

After dinner, they sat together in the living room, each with a glass of wine and talked for a bit until Kate decided it was time to leave. After she's said goodbye to Martha, Rick, as planned before, asked her if she'd like a drop home, and she obliged.

In the elevator, he asked her 'so, did I woo you well enough?"

She turned around and kissed his lips passionately and said 'if you keep cooking me meals like that, I'll pay you to live with me" she said and walked out of the elevator that had just reached the buildings parking lot. He laughed and ran behind her.

"That good ha?"

"Rick, what's your mother going to say if she sees that I'm driving my own car and you're only riding shotgun"

"My mother won't be looking out of the window, she'll be getting ready to meet her new boyfriend. She currently thinks you came by cab, and I'm taking you home in a cab too" he said with a chuckle. Kate laughed too.

Most of the drive was silent until Rick brought up the dance


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So you want me to go to the dance with someone?" he asked her.

"What? Why would you think that?" she said in an angry tone whilst not looking at him directly, her eyes on the road.

"Isn't that what you just said at dinner?"

"I only said that because your mom wanted me to say that. Did you forget? I had to be your professor, not your girlfriend" she said.

"So as my professor you think I should take someone to the dance… but as my girlfriend, you don't want me to?" he asked

"Gosh Rick, why are you asking for my opinion on this?!"

"Because I saw how restless you were when the topic arose"

"Nonsense. Why would it trouble me?"

"So it won't trouble you? If I took someone to the dance?" he seemed so unsure.

They had reached her apartment parking lot now. And from what he could notice, she was getting angrier by the second. But he couldn't understand why, he was only asking her a question"

"Do what you want Rick" saying this she got out of the car and walked on over to her elevator

Rick thought to himself 'woman why you got to be so difficult!" he quickly got out of the car and ran behind her, slipping into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"What are you getting upset about?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Gosh Rick, I thought you were smart"

"I am, I am, trust me I am" he began to state. Kate would have laughed at his desperation if it were any other situation. But tonight, she was beginning to wonder if she was the only one so deep in this.

They reached her floor. She walked on towards the door, looking for her keys in her little purse, and as she struggled a bit to get the door open, he stood behind her saying

"Okay, clearly I said something wrong here…"

"Clearly" she replied.

Kate opened the door, and got in, but when he tried to follow her, she stopped him there and said "goodnight Rick"

"What? You're not letting me come in? I thought we'd agreed that I'd be sleeping over"

"I changed my mind"

"But why?"

Then she lost it. "You want to know why? Because not just a few hours ago, we had sex, and you proclaimed your love for me, a few hours before that we concluded that I'm in love with you too. We've spent the past whole month sleeping around and growing really close to each other that now I've gotten too attached to you. And you've got the balls to ask me if I'll be alright watching you dance with another girl!"

"That's what's upsetting you? Because I asked?"

Kate stayed quiet. Just kept her stern look on

He smiled. She shifted on her feet. Suddenly realizing she was over reacting.

"Okay, I know this is a little over the top, I'm sorry, it just hit me hard when you asked. I mean, how can you think I'll be okay with that?" she said.

"I know you won't. And I won't take anyone with me. I'm going alone, Kate. If anything, I hope that I can have the last dance with you."

Kate smiled at the ground and then said "I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"I understand. I'm sorry I asked such stupid questions" he said.

And the he went on to say "you're super-hot when you're angry"

Kate rolled her eyes, chuckled and reached out to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside, her lips latching on to his. He closed the door behind them and placed his hands on her waist, needing her close

"On second thought, won't it be more suspicious if you don't take someone to the dance, and only dance with me?" she asked when she pulled her lips away, keeping her hands still wound around his neck

"Is this a trick question? Because I'm afraid of what to answer after what just happened. Make up your mind woman!"

Kate laughed and kissed him again. She then took his hand and said "let me show you what I'm wearing underneath first, and then later we'll discuss this further" she led him to her bedroom with a naughty smile on her face.

When Rick reached home the next morning, His mother was sipping on coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Hey kiddo, good morning!"

"Good morning mother" he replied as he closed the door behind him and walked ahead

"Did you have fun with your friends last night?" she asked him

Rick stooped before her, "yea yea, we went out to a few clubs, drank a bit, danced a little."

"Okay…" she said

Rick began to walk towards his room

"Richard wait, there's something I need to ask you."

He stepped back to stand before her.

"Sit down"

"What's wrong mother?"

"Now, I want you to be honest with me okay, because as your mother there are things I can notice about you, and I need to know"

"Mother, for the millionth time, I'm not interested in anyone from college right now"

"I know son, you mentioned that last night…"

"Then what else do you need to know?"

"I need to know if you're currently seeing someone"

"And why do you need to know this?"

Martha just looked on at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Mother, I don't think it's necessary for you to know every single thing about…."

"Rick, what's going on between you and Kate?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow.

And Rick gulped, his eyes wide in shock. His mother knew. Shit.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Rick, what's going on between you and Kate?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow.

And Rick gulped, his eyes wide in shock. His mother knew. Shit.

He tried to school his features. But it was of no use, his mother would have noticed his demeanour change.

"Me and Kate? Professor Beckett? What do you mean mother? There's nothing going on…" he said and tried walking away

But Martha got off the kitchen stool she' been sitting on and followed him

"Richard, you know better than to try to lie to me. Now come clean and just tell me"

He had walked into his room now, and was getting even more nervous that his mother was following behind him, she was determined.

"She's just my professor mother. What could possibly go on between us?" he still couldn't look his mother in the eye

"Richard. I can tell when you're in love. And all this while I'd been thinking it was some girl in college. But today, after seeing her, and you're behaviour around her…"

"My behaviour? What are you talking about? I was a complete gentleman"

"Don't underestimate me Rick, I can tell"

"Tell what?"

"Richard, are you in a relationship with your professor?!" she half yelled, but still managed to sound and look as classy as always.

"YES MOTHER!" he finally gave in and turned around to look at her. "Yes, I love her, and she loves me back… and we've been seeing each other… on the quiet of course"

Martha waited him out.

"I'm not going to tell you every detail of how this started, but we kind of figured we really cared for each other and there's this really strong connection and… I love her mother…"

"Richard…"

"I know what you're going to say, she's my professor, she's a few years elder than I am, and all of this is so wrong…

"If you'll listen to me darling…" Martha tried to interrupt

"No mother, if you're trying to talk me out of this it's not going to work"

"RICHARD, LISTEN"

He kept quiet and listened.

Martha smiled "As much as all of this seems taboo, I can see that you see something in this"

"I do" he said

"Now if you two are being careful, at least until you're out of college, I'm no one to tell you who you can and cannot love."

Rick smiled. He wasn't really expecting this. Well he had no clue what to expect.

"Katherine is a lovely woman from what I've gotten to know of her, and if she's as into you as you are into her, I'm no one to tell you two anything."

"Thank you mother"

Martha pulled him into her embrace and said

"Just be careful Richard. I can see you've fallen deeply in love with her."

That day after class Rick went up to Kate's desk and said

"There's something I have to tell you" he looked nervous

"Shoot" she said with a smile, but then realizing he seemed hesitant, she asked with more concern "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Then why do you look so worried?" she asked, raising her eyebrow

"Because I'm worried about how you'll react, scared actually"

Kate chuckled "what? Unless you're breaking up with me, I don't think I should have a scary reaction"

He smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Rick, if you don't tell me now, I swear I'm not letting you in tonight"

"My mother knows"

He blurted it out so quickly she almost thought she didn't hear him right

"I'm sorry what?" she asked

"My mother knows… about us"

Kate came around her desk and stood before him, her eyes showing utter disbelief

"You told your mom you're sleeping with your professor?" she began poking at his chest "what on earth were you thinking? Rick, she must think I'm some perv, sleeping with a student. Gosh!" she exclaimed and turned around walking towards her desk again. She began pacing the floor there

"I didn't tell her"

"You didn't?"

"I mean, I had to eventually"

Kate groaned.

"Kate she figured it out herself believe me"

"How?" Kate asked desperately

"I don't know, mothers know these things I guess"

Kate was still pacing the floor, and if Rick wasn't in such distress about her, he would actually find this coping method of hers cute.

"Kate…"

"Rick, she must wonder… I mean… I can't imagine what she must think of me"

He laughed. "She still holds you in high regard you know"

"What?" Kate asked, not willing to believe him.

"Kate, she didn't seem to have a problem. I told her we're in love, and we plan on keeping it quiet until I'm done with college"

"And she didn't have anything to say about that?" Kate asked

"Nope. In fact she just told me to be careful, and that she won't come in the way of love" he said with a relaxed smile.

Kate simply stared expressionless at him.

She suddenly started packing up her stuff and Rick asked "what are you doing?"

"I've got another class to get to"

"Yea me too, but that's it? You have nothing more to say?" he asked

"I know one thing, I'm absolutely terrified of ever facing your mom again" she said with a chuckle

She stopped in front of him, got on her toes and kissed his lips and said

"I'll see you this evening?"

"yea yea…" unable to form more words after that mesmerizing kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was 9pm and Rick hadn't come over yet, he wasn't picking up her calls or replying to any of her texts either. She was getting real impatient and mostly angry. If he wasn't coming, he could have just told her. Still she gave him the benefit of the doubt and waited a while longer. At 10pm, she grew mad. She thought to herself she'd try calling him one last time, after that, she'd just got to bed.

This time however, he picked up. She was just about to ask him where the hell he was when she heard his voice, low and sleepy, and so groggy

"Kate, hey..."

"Rick?" she had to confirm, he didn't sound like himself

"Yea, I'm sorry, I overslept"

She couldn't help but be worried. He sounded…unwell

"Are you alright? You don't sound so good"

"I'm not feeling to good either" he said

"Sleep it off, maybe you had a tiring day or something"

"No no, I was feeling unwell since the last lecture of the day, but I thought after I take a nap I'll be fine. Kate I've been asleep for the past 3 hours and I'm only feeling worse. I think I've got the flu"

"Are you feverish?"

"I'm not sure"

Just then Kate heard Martha in the background 'Rick? Are you home?'

"Mother's here" he said to Kate.

"Yea yea, ummm… you rest... We can talk later… or tomorrow if you're feeling better"

"yea. I'll text you"

Kate waited for while but received no text, she assumed he'd fallen back asleep. Kate was worried for him, but knew it may just be a passing flu, he may feel better and she'll see him at college the next day. She hoped for it at least. She just wanted him to be alright.

The next morning, Kate woke up, and out of habit turned around to wake Rick up with a kiss. But on seeing her empty bed, she remembered. He was at home. She quickly reached for her phone to check for any texts and found none. She was a little more worried now. But decided maybe she should just wait a while, she may see him at college.

At college, her eyes first travelled to his usual seat in the class, but found it empty, that's when she realized he probably skipped all his lectures today. She wondered now whether his flu had worsened. And she began to feel a bit more worried for him. A part of her just wanted to see him.

After all her lectures were done, she sent him a text "Rick, hey, how are you feeling? I thought I'd see you in college today. Are you still feeling unwell?"

She wasn't expecting a prompt reply, but it came anyway

"Kate, I'm sorry, I was supposed to text you this morning, but my mother rushed me to the doctors and I left my phone at home. The fever got worse overnight. Anyway, I'm on medication now, so I'm sure I'll feel better soon. I was wondering, could you come over after college? I'm missing you your pretty face and I could do with some company, I'm kind of tired of my mother coming in every 10 minutes and asking how I'm feeling"

Kate smiled at the message. She missed him too. A lot. And there was such a strong part of her that wanted to go over to his place and see him, and sit with him and just give him company, he was probably bored out of his mind. But there was also a part of her that was a little weary of facing his mother.

She thought about it a lot, but finally replied "I'm glad you got diagnosed. You'll be better in no time. I'm missing you too Rick, how's about you get better soon, so that I can see you sooner, and we wouldn't have to miss each other so much"

"Come over Kate, I could really do with your company"

Kate was driving home and as much as she feared what his mom thought of her, she desperately wanted to see him.

And then another text from him read "if you're staying away because you don't want to face my mother, rest assured, she does not judge you for loving me"

Kate knew what she wanted to do. So she said a small prayer to herself that she would not die of embarrassment in front of his mother, and the she turned the car and drove on over to the Rogers residence.

"I'll be there in 10" she sent him in a text.

Kate stood outside the front door, not really sure what she was doing. She was going to walk into her own grave, she knew it. She feared just one thing… what if Martha really didn't like the idea of a relationship between a teacher and a student, but for Rick's sake, was acting like she was okay with it… she wondered what Martha must think of her… she wondered what Martha would think of her if she knew they started off as a 'friends without benefits' arrangement, and then grew in love.

Kate took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves

'You're here to see Rick, stop over thinking things' she told herself on and on in her head as she lightly knocked on the door.

The door swung open and there stood the elegant Martha Rogers. Kate had intended on saying 'hi' or 'hello' or some kind of greeting, but nothing came out of her parted lips. She was a nervous mess.

"Katherine, darling… I should've known you'd come to see him" Martha said while pulling her into an embrace.

Kate was caught off-guard. Rick's mother was hugging her, real tight.

"Hello Martha" she finally said

"I'm sorry, I know you and Rick had decided to keep it on the quiet, but I saw the signs, I can tell when my sons in love, and I made him spill the beans"

A blush rose to Kate's cheeks "I… uhhh…"

"Come in darling, Rick's asleep, but can I get you something to drink until he awakes"

She said as she led Kate into the kitchen to be seated at the kitchen counter

"No thank you Martha, I just had something at the college"

Martha sat beside her and smiled. Although Kate was a little more comfortable, she still was a bit nervous

"Now now Kate… I hope you're not feeling awkward or something cause I know"

Kate chuckled

"I'm sorry, I'm just… how are you okay with it? I always thought you'd be the kind of person to disapprove of it completely"

Martha placed her hand over Kate's and said "under normal circumstances I would. But I've seen the way he looks at you Kate, and I've seen the way you look at him. There's more to you'll then you'll know. My son cares for you, and the very fact that you came here even though you were afraid of what I might think about all of this, shows me just how much you care about him. I'm not usually one who would buy this, but I'm convinced my son loves you with all his heart."

Kate was looking at Martha, and all she really wanted to do right now was hug the woman for understanding her. But then they heard a sound from the bedroom

"Ahhh, he's awake"

"Why don't you go in there and see him, I'll make him some soup till then"

Kate nodded and got off the stool to go see him, but then she stopped and said

"Actually Martha, if you don't mind, can I make him something?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"That's delightful darling" Martha said with a smile.

Kate came around the counter to where Martha was standing and said

"Actually, my mom used to make me this special soup when I was young and whenever I felt sick... And it always made me feel better"

"Feel free to prepare anything you like darling, Richard will be thrilled to taste something different"

Kate laughed and then just looked at Martha and said "Thank you Martha, for being so open about this"

"Don't you worry kiddo. I'm never one to get in the way of love"

Saying this she graciously moved away into the living room, leaving Kate to prepare her special soup.

Half an hour later, she received a text from him

"Where are you? Are you coming over or not? I'm bored"

She laughed at how whiney he was when he was sick. She decided, since her soup was ready, she won't reply back, rather just surprise him.

Rick had gotten fed up of sleeping all day, he was feeling weak and useless and the doctor had told him to rest for 2-3 days. So after he texted Kate, he thought he'd pass his time writing for a while.

"Hey you" came her voice. He immediately looked up and a smile donned his lips. Kate was ecstatic to see him. Even though it had just been a day, she'd missed him, and getting to see him again just made her feel so good.

"Hi" he said as he watched her walk over to his side with a tray of soup in her hands

"Did my mother send this with you?" he asked as he watched her place the tray on his bedside table

"Nope"

"Then where'd the soup come from?"

"I made it for you"

She looked at him after placing it down and he was looking at her with so much love

"What?" she asked with a chuckle

"You made me soup?"

"It's no big deal, it's just something my mom used to make me when I was sick and it always made me feel better"

Rick looked to the soup and then back at her and said "Thank you, that's really nice of you"

"So, how you feeling?"

"Weak, feverish, lonely"

"Well, I'm here to help with that last one" she said as she reached out to touch his forehead to check just how bad his fever was

"You're burning"

"What else can you expect from someone who's already so hot" he said with a wink

She laughed "I thought the medications would mellow you down, but no, I think it just worsens you sense of humour"

He then took her hand and kissed over her knuckles

"I missed you" he said. Kate felt goosebumps rise all over her skin, she caressed his cheek and said

"I missed you too"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, slowly, letting the feeling linger on his warm skin. She pulled her face away just a little and said

"You might want to start on that soup, it doesn't taste so good when it's cold"

He chuckled and then looked down at his laptop.

"You were writing"

"I thought I would, but then I started and realized I have lesser energy in me than I assumed."

Kate thought for a moment, she'd had sick boyfriends before, but she'd never cared for them the way she did for this man before her. She doesn't know what made her do it, but she leaned in, picked up the bowl of soup and brought a spoonful of the delicious contents to his lips. He smiled and let her feed him.

"Hmmm" he moaned in appreciation when the hot liquid touched his tongue.

"This is sooo good"

"You like it?" she asked with a smile

"I love it. My tongue has been denying me the sense of taste until this moment"

Kate laughed and then fed him another spoon.

"Did you meet my mom?"

"I did"

"And?"

"I was a nervous mess to say the least"

He laughed. She fed him another spoon.

"But she spoke to me, and she seemed so open about it, and I just… I realized I was afraid for no reason"

"See, what did I tell you. Mother's cool"

"That doesn't mean I'm completely okay with her knowing about us. It still makes me feel a little…."

"Shy?"

"What? No!" she replied

He laughed. "I think I understand though. No one wants the mother to ever know too soon"

"Exactly"

There was a knock at the door, and they both looked to see it was Martha

"Katherine Darling, how long are you here for?"

Kate looked back at Rick and raised her eyebrow, "ummm…2 hours? I think"

Rick nodded and said "please" with a smile and puppy dog eyes. She laughed and looked back at Martha, for at least another 2 hours"

"That's great, do you mind keeping an eye on him until I get back, I've just got to go run some errands"

"No no, not at all, I'll be here" she said in reply.

"I'll see you two in a bit. Richard, don't trouble her too much"

"I won't mother. Goodbye" he waved out.

After she was gone

"Just 2 hours?" he asked her with a sad look. She loved how it was so easy for him to do this to her

"What do you want me to do? Watch you sleep all day? You're eyes are already looking droopy"

"I'd watch you sleep"

"That's the difference between you and me, you're creepy"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He laughed. "Come on, stay longer"

"I'll see" she said "come on, last spoon"

"It's over already?" he whined

"Why don't you sleep for a while and I'll be sure to have some more ready for you when you wake up.

"Or… you could sleep with me, and later make me soup" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. He was such a child.

"You're determined to keep me here all day aren't you?"

"You know it" he said. She chuckled and hit him playfully. "Sleep, I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting for you" he said as she left the room.

10 minutes later when she returned after clearing up the kitchen, he was fast asleep. She smiled to herself. She walked on over to his side, and pushed away the little hair that was falling forward on his forehead, getting a feel of his body temperature too. His fever was still there, she hoped it was coming down though.

She found herself leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He shifted a bit and then his eyes opened a little

"Sleep with me Kate"

"Yea yea, big baby" she said, as she got under his blanket with him, and he came closer to spoon her. She knew he'd fallen quickly back to sleep as she felt his arm get heavy around her. She tilted her head a bit and right enough, she saw he was out

"Sleep well babe" she said, and found that her own eyes were a little drowsy. She hadn't got a good sleep the earlier night because she was so habituated to sleeping with him and his absence was largely felt. But at least right now, she was with him, and she seemed to love the proximity. So she allowed herself a few winks of sleep too.

Kate awoke when she felt him move behind her, he was shifting closer. Weren't they already close enough? She thought to herself. Then she felt his nose at the back of her head and he took a long inhale... she smiled. He'd always told her he loved the smell of her hair… she heard him hum his appreciation in his sleep.

Only, she realized, he wasn't completely asleep… his hand had moved to her waits and slowly, very gently crept under the hemline of her shirt.

"Rick, are you awake?"

"No" he said in low voice.

She laughed and tried to tilt her head back to look at him, but then she felt his lips on her neck, and his hand quickly made its way up to her breast

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed when the sensation hit her. He had found that spot on her neck that when he kissed drove her wild. And the fact that his hand had dipped under the band of her bra and was now palming her and tweaking her nipple, didn't help one bit

"Rick… I thought… I thought you had no energy" she said with a smile, closing her eyes and enjoying everything he was making her feel

"Don't care… I love you"

As much as she hated doing this, Kate caught his hand and stopped him. She then turned around and faced him.

"Rick…"she said and leaned in and kissed his nose"

"You need to rest… go back to sleep"

"But…"

"But nothing" she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him lightly to make him lie on his back, and said

"get better soon, and then I'll let you make love to me, in fact, I'll even give you more than you're thinking of giving me" she said as her hand slowly slipped lower down his body and a teasing smile donned her lips. He looked at her with darkened eyes, knowing exactly where her hand was wandering off to, and knowing he wanted it too bad right now…

Just then they heard the front door open and Martha's voice calling out "Richard Kate, I'm home"

Kate's hand pulled away from his crotch like as if it had been burnt, she even sat up, startled.

Rick laughed "it's just my mother"

"I think she's enough" Kate said as she rose from the bed and said

"Well, anyway, go back to sleep, I'll make you some soup again"

"Will you feed it to me too?" he asked sweetly

"I don't know how I got myself into this" she said while rolling her eyes

"Please and thank you" he said.

She stopped at the door "in future when we're living together and if I get sick, I will make sure to be as needy and whiny as you are"

"You forgot. I like it when you're needy" he said with a wink

She simply shook her head at him, bit her lip and walked out.

Rick had caught onto something she must have not even realized she said. 'In future when we're living together…'

The line played on repeat in his head and it only made him feel good. They were going to have a future together. And in Kate's mind, it wasn't too far off that they'd be living together. It made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless. If he didn't have a flue, he would have done just that. But for now, he won't call her out on it. He just knew it meant a whole lot. And if anything, she was just the cure he'd needed the entire time he'd been feeling unwell.

With that thought in mind, he found himself falling back asleep

Kate had gotten into conversation with Martha once she was back in the kitchen. Martha was telling her about how Rick was always cranky when he was unwell, constantly needing attention and Kate laughed to her hearts content when she heard of all his antics when he was kid.

"I'd say he hasn't grown up one bit" Martha said

"Well, I have to agree" Kate said.

Martha looked in the direction of his room and said "well, he hasn't called out to either of us, so I'm guessing he fell asleep again"

"Well, this soup is almost ready, and I got to leave now, got a few assignments to look through"

"Yes of course, I don't expect you to be here all day darling... you've got otherpriorities I'm sure"

"Thank you Martha"

"I should be thanking you Kate, at least you were here to watch him while I was out"

"Anytime. I'll just go get my bag from inside and then I'll leave. Tell him to give me a call when he wakes up?"

"I surely will"

Kate put the stove off, and covered the dish. Wiped her hands on a napkin and walked on to his room to collect her laptop bag.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Kate entered the room, he wasn't in bed. She looked around and then she saw the bathroom door open and he walked out wearing only his boxers.

"Hey... where'd your shirt go?"

"Hey you" he said as he walked towards her with that handsome smile.

"I was sweating a bit, I guess because the fevers leaving, so I thought I'll just have a wash"

By then he had pulled her close into an embrace and she rested her cheek high on his chest as her hands wound around his torso and his around her shoulders.

She felt him kiss in her hair and she smiled against his skin

"Well, the fevers going, that's good"

"But I have a feeling you're leaving too, and no, that's not good"

She chuckled. He realized she'd come to say bye

"I'm sorry babe, I've got some stuff to finish for tomorrow"

"Bring it here then" he said

"I'd rather you get your rest and recover fast"

She looked up at him then and said "I told you, I'll make it good for you, just get better soon"

"Okay" he said, looking sad. She raised an eyebrow

"Don't give me that look, you're making me feel guilty"

"You should feel guilty. You're leaving your sick boyfriend all alone"

"You're not alone, you have your mother to look after you"

"I want you to look after me" he said and kissed her forehead.

"That's sweet" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder again and he held her tighter. They stayed that way for a moment and then she said

"The dance is this weekend, you better get well before that"

"I will. I think I'll return to college one day before that. I've already planned it out"

"Planned what out?" she asked him.

"Nothing, you'll see"

She kissed his chest then and looked up at him and said

"After the dance, don't make any plans with your friends, I want to take you home…"

"hmmm" he said as he watched her begin to trace her fingers along his collar bone

"I wasn't planning on making any after party plans that don't involve you"

She bit her lip and said "well, there's this thing I want to try… with you... back at home…"

"I see… care to tell me a few details…"

"Nah-ah" She said as her finger came up to trace his lips... "Just make sure you wear a tie to the dance"

Ricks eyes had already darkened and she swore she just felt him twitch in his boxers. She couldn't resist. So she reached down between then, found the slit in his boxers and palmed him

"Holy…"he began to exclaim, but she placed her finger across his lips and shushed him

"We don't want to get your mothers attention now do we?" she said

"You're going to bring my fever back this way Kate" he said as his eyes drifted close.

She began kissing his neck, softly, nipping at his skin. His hand found her hair and held her head, guiding her lips to kiss him in the spots that were most sensitive, she was stroking him, slowly and torturously, and he was losing his cool.

Her free hand had moved lower down his back, and then he felt her lips move lower to his chest, her teeth grazed over his nipple and her lips kissed lower, over his abs

"Kate…"

"Don't make a sound" she ordered him

He felt her nose nuzzling against his abs, then kissing again, until finally her lips left his skin at his abdomen.

He looked down just in time to see her mouth go around him

He held back an expletive as he watched, she was working him up, not just with her mouth, but stroking him from the base of his manhood with her hand. And all of this while his boxers were still on... she took his hand then and placed it behind her head

"Show me how you want it babe" she said to him, and then got back to sucking him. He never usually controlled her when she went down on him, but this time, she wanted him to. and so he lightly guided her movements, guided her speed and before he knew it, he was fucking her face, and she was deep throating him, she was talking him all in and on every thrust, her tongue applied pressure beautifully on him, it was doing something magical to the act and he was just so close.

He came inside her mouth,, releasing onto her tongue. She milked him of his juices, making sure to lick him clean

"You have no idea how much I had to bite on my tongue to stop myself from screaming your name" he said as he held her shoulders when she stood up before him.

"You're so amazing Kate" he said

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and lightly over her lips...

She smiled "go back to sleep now, I'll talk to you later this evening"

"Yea, I don't think I can stand any longer, especially after what you just did for me"

"You owe me, I'm wet as fuck, but I'm also late for the amount of work I have left to do at home"

He smiled "you got wet from giving me a blow job?"

"Why is that surprising you?" she asked him

"I want to help you come" he said close to her ears

She got on her toes, nibbled lightly on his ear and said

"If you're up later tonight, maybe I can give you a call while I'm in the tub, and…"

"YES! I'll be awake"

Kate laughed. "Okay, good. And if you fall asleep, I'll just have to take care of this ache between my legs on my own"

Just that image in his head was making him hard again.

She kissed his cheek and then turned to leave

"I'll talk to you later big guy"

"Kate"

She turned to look at him.

"Thank you… for being here today" he said

"Always" she said with a smile and then left

Rick Castle laid down in bed and smiled to himself

"Kate Beckett I'm going to put a ring on your finger one day and make you mine" he spoke out to no one in particular.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was the night of the dance, and Kate was standing by the punch bowl. She knew the minute she moved from there, someone would spike the drinks. As much as she wanted them to have a little fun, she sure as hell didn't want to get fired.

She had come to the college rather early and had left her make up to be done just before the party started. She knew she was the centre of attraction tonight, cause almost every guy who passed by did a double take, not willing to believe she was one of their professors. Kate didn't want to overdo it, s she'd just out on one of her dresses, but it was enough to make every guy stare. She didn't care. She was used to this. What she cared about was where her boyfriend was, and what time he was planning on reaching here and whether he was going to walk in alone or... he wouldn't bring someone along, would he?

Kate tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. She texted him,

"Where are you, this party's getting boring."

"I've almost reached, missing me much?"

She smiled and replied "get here ASAP, I feel like I haven't seen you in days"

"It was just a day, and you chose that, I told you to come see me"

"I'm sorry, i told you the principal assigned some work that i had to finish. By the way, are you all better now?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle"

Kate was about to reply when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to find none other than Josh Davidson

"Mr. Davidson" she acknowledged.

"Professor Beckett, I must say you look gorgeous"

"Why thank you, you look..."

Kate didn't know what to say. He was suited up, but she didn't want to massage his ego

"You look tidied up" she said

"A man's got to look good to impress a woman like you"

"Now now, Mr. Davidson. I suggest you keep your lines for the girl you've brought to the dance" Kate said as she saw one of her students walking up towards them her eyes on Josh. The girl linked her arm through his and said

"I though you said you were getting me something to drink"

"I was, I was..." Josh stammered as he nervously went ahead pouring a drink for the girl. Kate hated these kind of boys. Just then someone at the entrance to the hall caught her attention.

Rick hadn't told her about this, and he was a little worried about how she'd react. He hoped to get a chance to explain to her before she gets too upset.

"Rick, thank you so much for accompanying me. I wasn't even going to come to the dance if i didn't have a partner" said Marilyn Stewart, holding on tighter to his hand.

Rick smiled at her "hey, don't worry about it, it's our last year, you shouldn't miss the dance just cause you didn't have a partner"

She gleamed up at him, then her attention drifted to a few of their classmates on the dance floor

"Kyra's here, let me go say hi" she said

Rick suddenly spotted Kate standing by the punch bowl, and she had her eyes on him, but the minute they're eyes met, she looked away. He saw it. The way her jaw was set, the way she was avoiding looking his direction. He knew at once he needed to explain.

"uhhh, Marilyn, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please" she said "I'll be right there, got to have a word with Kyra."

Rick walked over to where Kate was and when he stood before her he said

"Hi"

She looked up at him

"Mr. Castle, how nice to see you"

"Professor Beckett, I think you look rather extraordinary tonight"

Kate looked away. The sincerity in his eyes was tempting. He looked tempting. Suited up with that smart little bow-tie at his neck. His hair so neatly combed, and that cologne. He'd never worn it before, but it was dark, and sweet and strong, and so manly and it was doing things to her insides that she didn't need right now. She wanted to kiss him, and tell him she got all dressed up only for his eyes. That she picked out this dress just for him, that she spent half an hour on her hair and make up only to look good for him, but. He was here with someone else.

And she knew somewhere in her mind she'd instructed herself to be prepared for something like this, but she hadn't really prepared for it.

She didn't say a word in return. Rather kept her gaze looking over his shoulder towards the dance floor,

"Kate, I can explain"

"I'm listening" she said. Her arms folded before her, and her lips tightly set together. He loved how her body expresses her emotions without her even realizing it

"You don't need to be so upset you know" he said with that charming smile of his.

"I'm sorry, you waltzed in here with a girl on your arm, now, and I get it if you didn't want to come alone, but the least you could have done was warn me" she half whispered, half yelled.

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal" he had this look of amusement on which Kate couldn't understand the reason for.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she finally looked at him. "I thought we're a thing. And you didn't think this would be a big deal"

"Kate…" he said with a wider smile

"You know what I don't even want to hear it, just go, enjoy your night"

"Kate she's a lesbian" he said with a chuckle. At first she didn't pay attention. But then it hit her. And she looked at him in confusion

"What?"

"Marilyn, the girl I brought with me, she's not into guys"

Kate now looked towards where Marilyn was, talking to some of the other students and then looked back at Rick

"You could've told me sooner" she said as she realized how insecure she'd just gotten.

"Where's the fun in that" he said with a wink. "Her girlfriend's out of town, and she doesn't have a lot of guy friends in college, and all of her other female friends had their boyfriends to come with, so I told her I don't mind accompanying her."

Rick looked around to see that no one was watching, and then stepped a little closer and softly said

"I have this urge to kiss you. Because I think you look absolutely splendid tonight"

A blush rose up to her cheeks, and she had to look away to train her features.

"How about you meet me in the hallway in about 15 minutes" he said to her

She bit her lip and said "I can't, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for students trying to spike the punch"

Rick laughed. "You've never done this before have you? Chaperoned a seniors' party?"

"No, why?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Kate, the punch must already be spiked by now"

"What? How? I've been standing her since the moment the students started getting in" she said, staring at the bowl of punch.

"We have our ways. Now stop stressing, and meet me in the hallway in exactly 15 minutes"

He walked passed her, and while passing from behind, he lightly spanked her ass. And Kate gasped. She closed her eyes for one moment. The man was already getting her worked up. She couldn't wait until later tonight.

15 minutes later when Kate walked out of the hall, Risk was waiting by the doorway. No one was around, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway, into an adjacent corridor until they were far enough from the rest of the students dancing away in the hall room.

He cradled her face in his hands, ever so reverently and leaned in.

Kate had never been kissed this way before, not even by him. There was sweetness, gentleness to it, yet enough passion to make her a little weak at the knees, to make her hands go up the lapels of his suit and clutch onto him. Holding him in place, needing this kiss to never end. They hadn't kissed like this for a few days now because he was ill, and she was busy and just… they never had the chance, and right now, he was totally making it worth her while. His hands let go of her face to find her waist, and then they wandered behind to her back, to where the dress exposed the dip in her back... goosebumps rand down her skin at the feeling of his warm fingers on her skin.

His lips let go of hers only to find that spot on her neck that drove her wild. She let her hands wander into his hair as a soft moan left her lips

They heard the DJ drop tempo and she wasn't excepting it, but his lips left her skin and kissed over her ear and then he whispered

"Kate, can I have the pleasure of this dance with you?"

She couldn't find words, she was speechless at the perfectness of this moment. So she just placed her hand in his, and he pulled her closer, she let her cheek touch his and they slowly swayed to the music.

"I'm still mesmerized by how amazing you look tonight Kate"

She chuckled "good. I got all dressed up for you"

"I will reward you for that" he said

"Oh really"

"Hmmm" he said and kissed her cheek.

"That's it, that's my reward?"

He laughed no silly, reward later tonight.

"Speaking of later tonight, I thought I asked you to wear a tie"

"I did, but then my mother told me I look more handsome in a bow tie"

Kate laughed "well, I'll just have to make do with something else"

"You're a creative woman Kate Beckett, I trust you'll manage"

Kate laughed. She then kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue to battle with his, the kiss grew in intensity, until she was being pushed back against the lockers... He kissed her with everything he had, letting her know just how much he wanted her right now

"Any chance we can have a quickie before going back in there?" he asked, panting at her lips and kissing her again before she could answer him.

She could already feel him hard in his pants, she knew it would be pointless stopping him now, and so she immediately made work of his belt

"We can't let ourselves get too loud, make it quick okay"

"Okay he said excitedly, already helping her out with his own zipper. The minute he held himself in his hand, she hooked a leg onto his hip. He let go of himself, to push her underwear aside so that he could enter her, knowing full well from experience she must have been soaking from the minute they began kissing. But when he reached between her legs he was met with her wetness. And no barrier. He looked up at her and she was biting her lip, her eyes already darkened with lust

"You aren't wearing any underwear" he said as he inserted a finger into her heat

"Oh fuck!" she moaned. He leaned in and bit her neck, "do you know how sexy you are Kate?" he whispered into her skin

"Get inside me Rick"

"And so he helped her pull her dress a little higher so that she could wrap both her legs around him, a move they had mastered by now, it was almost like a choreographed dance between them. He slid into her heat with a single thrust and she had to hide her face into the crook of his neck to stop the sounds from making their way through the halls

He began moving inside her

"All this while you weren't wearing any underwear, I should have known… you want to torture me tonight"

"How am I torturing you?" she asked and then she gasped when he thrust harder into her.

"Because now I'll have to go through the night knowing you aren't wearing anything underneath this sinful dress, and I won't get to touch you again until much later"

"You're talking too much…"she said as she bit down on his neck. He began thrusting harder into her, their movement getting rushed and sloppier, she was close and she had no control over the sounds leaving her lips anymore

"Rick you feel so good"

And just when she thought this couldn't get hotter, he reached between them and began rubbing her clit

She screamed his name and came hard and he spurted out soon after into her heat. Both of them riding the orgasm together. When they were both done, he slowly slipped out of her as her feet found the floor.

"Promise me one thing…" he said close to her lips and still panting

"What?" she asked him

"You keep those heels on tonight when I fuck you"

She chuckled "deal" she said. She'd known they do it for him.

"I need to go clean up" she said to him as he made himself decent and she straightened her dress.

She leaned in to kiss him and said "you're an amazing Man Richard Castle, and I love you"

He smiled "I love you too, come back soon, I'll be on the dance floor"

"I can't wait to check out some of your moves" she said with a wink and walked on towards the ladies room.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Kate returned, there was a commotion on the dance floor. Everyone had stopped dancing and was crowding around 2 people who seemed to be having an argument. As she got closer she heard the voices

"Who do you think you are man? Butting in on my conversations like that?"

Kate recognized that voice. It was Josh Davidson. Kate sighed. She tried making her way through the crowd gathered around them.

"You better watch your tongue Josh"

Kate recognized this voice a little too much. It was Rick Castle. She moved faster now. Pushing people aside

"Or what?" Josh challenged "you going to tell on me? What? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Kate suddenly grew extra cautious

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOSH BEFORE I…" Rick began

"Before you what?" he challenged again, but Kate had made it to the front now to see Josh throw a punch towards Rick's face. Rick caught his hand in time and threw him a hard punch right into his stomach.

"Woah woah woah! Cool it off" Kate stepped between them. But Josh seemed enraged, he tried to hit Rick again, but Kate caught onto his ear and twisted it

"ow ow ow!" Josh winced in pain. "I SAID, COOL IT OFF" she demanded and Josh backed off

"Both of you either behave yourselves or get out!"

"Professor Beckett, I was..." Rick tried to explain, the anger still very evident in his tone. His fists were balled up at his sides and

She turned to him and said "I don't care what you two were fighting about, but I will not have you act like hooligans, not under my supervision."

Josh backed away first and walked on over to a bench at the side. Kate looked at Rick, the crowd was now resuming their positions on the dance floor as the music came back on, falling back into the beat and forgetting everything that just went down.

But Rick was immovable. So Kate walked on closer to him and said

"Rick, can you cool down?"

"No" was all he said, his eyes not meeting hers.

She reached into her little clutch and brought out her keys and gave it to him

"The party's almost over, go wait in my car, it's down the block"

He took the keys, turned around and walked out briskly.

Kate didn't want to make him feel like the bad guy here, but he was part of the fight, and she had to intervene. Whatever it was they were fighting about, she knew he had a good reason to hit the guy. She watched until he was out of sight, and the she got back to her supervision duties. In the next 10 minutes, the music went down, and people began to leave.

Kate said goodbye to some of her students before leaving and then hurried down the block towards here her car was, and right enough found him sitting in the passenger seat. She got in, buckled up and began driving.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" she asked without looking at him. He was staring out the window. His jaw set tight, his eyes still a little red from his little outburst

"No" was all he said

"Fine" she said "I'm dropping you home"

He didn't say a word.

When she stopped the car outside his building, he looked at her

"you're not yourself tonight Rick, go home" she said, feeling upset that he didn't even tell her what all of this is about, that he didn't say even one word to her the entire way.

He sighed and the spoke "I'm sorry. I needed a while to cool off"

"Well, you can use all of tonight, we'll talk in the morning"

He hated that she was sending him away so he gave in

"I was walking across the dance floor to get to Marilyn, when I overheard him talking about you with his gang."

"Rick… I thought I told you last time… Ignore him…"

"I couldn't. He called you a slut. Said you were dressed like you wanted to get some tonight. And that he wouldn't mind paying you anything to get you to come home with him."

Kate stayed silent, hearing him out.

"Ofcourse, he was drunk. But nevertheless, I tapped his shoulder to get his attention and told him to put a lid on it"

"Then?" she asked

"Then he joked about how you probably gave me some and that's why I'm so whipped, and that maybe if he has his way with you tonight, he'd take a few pics for his buddies"

"Rick…" she said

"He was being sick, and I couldn't just stand there and listen to him…"

There was silence in the car then

"I know you don't think I reacted in the right manner, I'm sorry… but please don't make me go home, I want to make love to you tonight" she looked at him, and there was that sincerity again, his deep blue eyes ever so loving and so caring and just no not of this earth.

She leaned in and kissed him hard

"This time, I'm proud of what you did" she said at his lips, and it made him laugh.

"And I have to admit, you look really hot when you're angry... And even hotter when you're fighting for me. I'll reward you for that." she kissed him on the cheek and sat back, starting the car

"That's it?" he joked, she laughed as they made their way towards her apartment.

They were at a red light, and it was going to take a while because there was ample traffic ahead of them.

"So, while we're waiting, why don't you tell me what plans you had for us tonight"

"What's the use? You ruined it by not wearing a tie"

"I thought we agreed you'll manage with something else" he said as his hand found her bare knee and she suddenly became hyperaware of what his intentions were

"Your hand better not move higher up, there are too many people around our car and I will not let them see me fall apart while your hand is between my legs"

He laughed

"You should have thought about all of that before allowing me the knowledge of your lack of innerwear. It's too tempting a situation to just let go" his hand crept higher under her hem line

"Rick…" she gasped as his fingers began tracing light patterns on her inner thighs

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I'm sure, but I'd rather…"she was cut off by her own moan when she felt his fingers play in her folds. She spread her legs further apart

"See… I told you…" he said as he let 2 fingers slip into her, and his thumb began working her clit.

"Kate don't look, but I think the guy on the bike in front of us can see you through his rear view"

For some reason, she felt even more exhilirated at the thought of being watched

"I want him to know you're mine… that he can't have you.., he can't do things like this to you…"

"I'm yours Rick..." she panted. Letting her head fall behind to rest against the head rest of the seat, and letting him work his fingers inside her

"Yea… my hand is drenched in your sex Kate, you're so fucking wet, you're like an ocean of sex, just for me"

The dirty talk always did it for her… she could already feel herself so close… she caught hold of his hand with one hand, guiding him to fasten his movements between her legs

And her other had reached out to palm over his crotch

"OH YES!" he moaned when he felt her hand on him, feeling him up. She pulled down his zipper and her hand crept inside

"I need you inside…"

She began stroking his manhood

"Come for me once Kate, then as soon as we reach your parking garage, I'll fuck you senseless, the way you like it"

She knew his words were going to do it for her, his words and the delicious things his fingers were doing between her legs. He began rubbing vigorously at her clit and she thrust her pelvis upwards into his hand

"Fuck Kate… I love how eager you get…"

"I'm so close…"

He rubbed faster harder, alternating between going across her nub and around it

And just when she thought it was already too much, she felt his lips at her ear whisper

"You're coming on my hand Kate. You're mine… can you feel how hard my dick is for you"

She squeezed him lightly and he lightly jerked into her hand.

"Yea… come against my hand Kate"

And that was all she needed. She broke, coming hard and fast on his hand, wetting his palm and fingers even more, and just then red light went off and someone behind her honked.

She immediately tried to calm herself down and began driving. She was still flustered and she noticed from the side of her eye, he was shifting in his seat a bit

"Rick, touch yourself…" she said

"What?"

"We're almost there, touch yourself, the way you used to when we hadn't started all of this... When you used to think about me at night…"

He kept his eyes on her, but began unbuttoning his pants.

They were already in her parking lot when he got his manhood out and began stroking himself… The minute she turned the car off, she turned to him and took him into her mouth.

He chanted her name as she sucked him off… no one was in the parking lot and this was all so amazing. Her hot mouth felt like heaven around him, and to make it better, she let her hand find his balls, and she lightly fondled them

"Kate… oh fuck…" she licked along the length of him, and then kissed and sucked along the base of his length. She took him in again, this time letting his tip hit the back of her throat…

"Oh yes…!" his head fell back for a moment and his hand found the back of her head, and he began guiding her movements. He found he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upwards into her mouth.

"Kate Kate… get into the back seat" he panted, she gave him a few more sucks before obeying.

She crawled into the back seat first and when he sat beside her, he made her sit on his lap, facing the front of the car he then guided her hips up, aimed his tip at her entrance and entered her smoothly. She held on to the head rests of the front seats as her eyes closed in ecstasy. His one arm was wound around her waist, and now dipping to find her clit, his other hand was placed on her hip

She began bouncing on his lap, letting him go deep inside her. The feeling of him entering her from that angle, of his tip hitting her front wall, was completely doing it for her. And the his hand which was formerly placed on her hip, crept upwards over the material of her dress to cup her breast

"Oh!" she moaned because he palmed her just when he hit her g-spot and when his fingers swiped across her clit

"Rick! Fuck! I love you…"

And she repeated it on and on, as he made her come, it was a prayer on her lips and she didn't care that her voice echoed throughout the empty parking lot, she didn't care, she wanted the whole world to know that she was madly in love with the man who was fucking her so beautifully right now.

She was a mess when they were done, luckily he had pulled his pants down to his ankles before they had started, because she had come all over his crotch. He was wet from their love.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into the crook of his neck, a little embarrassed at how much she had come on him.

"Are you kidding me, that easily made our top 5"

She laughed and then got up to reach in front of her car for the box of tissues she usually keeps there. And she helped him clean up.

Before they knew it, they were making out in her elevator on their way up to her apartment

"So I was thinking…"she said as he continued kissing down her neck.

"I want to tie your hands to my bed with my scares"

"And…?"

He asked while softly biting into her skin. It made her chuckle. They had reached her floor…

She caught his hand and pulled him behind her as she got out of the elevator. He wound his arms round her and began kissing her neck again

"And… maybe then I can have my…"

Her sentence was interrupted with someone clearing their throat.

It clearly wasn't Rick, because his mouth had been busy on her skin.

Rick and Kate both looked up to find an elderly looking couple standing outside Kate's apartment door

Rick stepped to Kate's side, feeling the need to put some space between them since Kate's body had suddenly tensed up when she saw the coupled

And then when the nest few words left her mouth, he understood

"Mom, dad, what are you two doing here?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kate couldn't fathom what was happening. She was still a little dizzy from all of Rick's loving. But her parents were here, and if she had noticed right, they had a few suitcases with them.

"Hi Katie" her dad said

Kate walked on over to them and pulled them into a hug. It had been a while since she'd seen them and even though it felt so great to see them now, their timing couldn't have been worse. She prayed they wouldn't guess for once what she'd just been doing downstairs with Rick.

"We thought we'd surprise you, I'm sorry, we didn't know you would have company over..." Johanna Beckett said with a smile as she looked at Rick

Kate suddenly realized, they must wonder who he is. "Mom, dad, this is Rick Castle, Rick, meet my mom and dad"

"It's wonderful to meet you" he said as he shook hands with both of them.

"Katie where are your manners, open the door, aren't you going to invite us all in"

Kate chuckled nervously and said "yes, I'm sorry, I'm just a little taken a back, it's not every day your parents surprise you at your doorstep" as she opened her door to let them in first

"Kate, I think I should get going, you guys probably have a lot of catching up to do..." Rick said as he took 2 steps behind. And Kate was a tiny bit grateful that he thought of leaving because right now, she didn't know what she was supposed to tell her parents about him.

"Nonsense, Kate, bring him inside, he clearly means something to you, and we would love to get to know more about him... Rick... don't feel shy, come in" said Johanna from the doorway and then she disappeared inside.

Kate looked behind at Rick and then whispered "follow my lead?"

"Alright"

5 minutes later, Kate had gone into her bedroom to change and Rick was seated on the sofa, with Jim Beckett scrutinizing him from the other end, and Johanna Beckett smiling at him from the other sofa. Rick was sipping from a glass of water. Kate had whispered to him that she suddenly felt the need to have underwear on and so she's disappeared into the bedroom asking him to not make too much conversation while she was gone.

"So, for how long have you been seeing Kate?" Johanna asked

Rick swallowed nervously "we've been together for over 2 months now"

"Wonderful... and where did you two meet?"

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kate as she entered the room and sat between her dad and him. "He's a professor too mom, we met at the college I'm teaching at"

Rick was thankful for that, he wasn't thinking and might have blurted out that he was her student, not thinking for once that her parents may not be ready for that kind of information, hadn't it been for Kate's quick thinking.

Rick noticed now, she was clad in her jeans and a purple t-shirt that fit her well. He hadn't seen this one before, and it amazed him, how even in her most casual wear she looked just as extraordinary.

"That's nice, what do you teach Rick?" Jim asked

"Uh... I" Rick stammered

"He teaches literature too" Kate said.

"Kate we spoke last month over the phone, how come you never mentioned this handsome young man?" Johanna asked.

Kate looked at Rick and smiled. That was the time they were still under the impression that all they were doing was sleeping around, it was only later that week that they had proclaimed their love for each other. Kate looked back at her mom and said with a chuckle "well, we went through a stage of denial before deciding we were in love"

Kate was getting nervous wondering what question would come at her or Rick next and what answer she'd give them, and so, she took control of the situation

"What brings you two here?"

"your dads been wanting to get away from there for a while, and we hadn't seen you in so long, so since we both had a few days off from work, we thought we'd come surprise you, maybe stay a few days and then go back home"

Kate smiled "I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to come see you two, but work got really hectic."

"Its okay sweetie, we understand... That's why we're here now, and you're not getting rid of us for another week at least"

Kate laughed. "I'm glad you guys are here, I just wish you had warned me before coming over, I would have made dinner"

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry, clearly you and Rick had plans for tonight..." Johanna said and Jim coughed.

Rick wanted to go hide his face somewhere. His girlfriend's parents had just seen them making out and were now talking about how they probably had plans for tonight...

"Now, now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you two are consenting adults, of course you were coming up here with no intention of running into parents... a little kissing is nothing to be ashamed off."

"Mom!" Kate whined

"no no Kate, kissing in public is alright, but there was a couple somewhere in your parking lot that was getting it on in the backseat of their car not just a few minutes ago when your father and I got here" Johanna said.

Rick's eyes went wide.

"What?" Kate asked. Suddenly realizing that her parents had heard them.

"I get it, people do crazy things when they're in love, but they should have the decency to be quiet while they're at it" Johanna said to Jim and Jim nodded his head in agreement.

"Well that's shameful... kids these days!" Kate exclaimed, shaking her head. She could make out from the side of her eye, Rick was controlling his laughter. He found this funny, they had almost been caught by her parents, and he found this funny?!

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" he said as he rose from his seat and went towards the kitchen.

Kate met him there after a minute and the moment he looked at her, he burst out laughing.

She walked on over to him with a smile on her face and poked at his chest

"You're laughing? My parents would have been scarred for life if they'd seen it was me"

"Yea, but it is funny, you got to admit"

"Shut up" she said as she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry our plans got interrupted"

"It's alright, at least I got to meet your parents" he said "I mean, of course it's not as fun as being tied up and at the mercy of your lips.."

Kate hit him playfully "don't tempt me while my parents are in the next room. They seem to like you" she said with a sweet smile

"They don't know I'm your student" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell them, they're not the kind of people who'd be so open about a relationship like ours"

"But they will know eventually right?"

"I will tell them myself, but I want them to warm up to you first"

"Alright, come on, time for me to charm your parents"

He took her hand in his and pulled her towards the living room, but she stopped him there for a moment and said "Rick, I love you"

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately "I love you too Kate."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Later that night, Rick was home in bed just ready to sleep when his phone buzzed with a text from Kate

"My parents wouldn't stop talking about you after you left"

"Are you serious? What were they saying?"

"Please, your ego doesn't need any more massaging"

"So it was something good then? ;)"He replied

"Cool it big guy, that smug grin you probably have on is loud enough for me to hear all the way here"

Rick laughed at how well she knew him.

"Actually, they suggested I asked you something"

"What is it?"

"Well, an old family friend's son is getting married, and we've been invited to the reception this coming weekend. I'm allowed to have a plus one…"

"Katherine Beckett, are you asking me to be your plus one"

"All you have to say is yes or no" she pressed.

"I accept." He sent back. But then he typed out another text

"You're sure there'll be no one there who recognises me?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, they're having a small reception, mostly a lot of dad's colleagues and friends and their families"

"That's great. Now tell me, what will you be wearing? ;)"

Kate smiled and lay down in bed.

"Wouldn't you rather want to know what I'm wearing right now ;)"

Rick felt his blood rush south at the very moment he read the message

"Oh yes, I would like that very much"

"You're insatiable"

"You started it"

"Listen Rick, I'm sorry about tonight, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Speaking of, I'm think that the chances of us getting it on this week are less"

"As long as my parents are at home… it's tough… Maybe we can meet at your place for a while and…"

"Yea, that sounds great"

"But I will have to go home every night..." she said.

"I understand" Rick said. He did. Her parents were home for just a week, and he knew she missed them. She wanted to spend her evenings with them.

"So… about what you're wearing…" Rick texted

Kate smiled as she dialled his number, and while one hand held the phone to her ear, the other slowly slid down into her pyjamas..

"How wet are you?" he asked as soon as he picked up

"That depends, how many pieces of clothing are you wearing?"

The next day, after class, Rick walked on over to her desk, and when the last student left the class, he said

"Last night was…"

A blush rose to her cheeks

"I especially enjoyed the part where you said you were…"

"yea… I enjoyed that too"

"You really did that?"

Kate chuckled "I did"

"You surprise me… all the time" he said as he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers and drawing her into a passionate kiss. She hummed her appreciation. He smelled so good, so tempting, she swore if she didn't have another class to get to, she would have torn open his shirt and kissed that beautiful body.

"You make me do things I've never done before, so… If anyone is surprised, it's me" she said

He chuckled and then said "listen, mother's not home this afternoon, at least not until later tonight… I was thinking… maybe we could…"

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip "I'll be there"

He grinned.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her skin. She held on to his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss, this time, her tongue fought his as the kiss grew in intensity.. His hands roamed her waist and caressed her back until they began roaming lower where he grabbed her rear and pulled her hips flush against him

All it took was the sound of a voice outside that had them repelling like opposite sides of a magnet. Kate's first reaction was to straighten her shirt and settle her hair.

Rick ran a hand through his hair too, but could do little to hide the bulge in his jeans

"Professor Kate?" a voice and then a head peaked in through the door of the classroom. It was prof. Elena

"Yes, Professor Elena... I was just on my way to the staff room, did you need something?"

"No no, just had to pass on a message, the principal is having a meeting for the faculty after lectures today…"

"Oh" she was trying hard to hide the disappointment in her features.

"And Mr. Castle, how nice to see you!"

"Same prof. Elena."

"You should come by sometime, I'm sure Johnny would love to see you again"

"I will Prof. Elena, soon after my final exams"

The professor waved and the disappeared.

Kate looked at Rick.

"Who's Johnny?" she asked

"Her son… I met him once or twice when I'd gone over to her place for some tutoring"

"Tutoring… umm... Rick… if I didn't know better, I'd suspect you had something going on with prof. Elena" she said with a raised eyebrow, and he could hear the jealously in her voice

"What? Ewww! No!" he reacted

"Oh come on, did you see the way she looked at you…" Kate went on.

"I can't help it if she has the hots for me" he said with a wink.

"Oh. I see" Kate said, crossing her arms in front of her

"And ewww! She's old!" he continued

Kate stared at him for a moment. She then turned around and walked to her chair where her bag was.

"Okay… not that older women aren't hot…"

"Stop while you're in safe waters Rick"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

He walked on over until he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and his lips landed on her neck…

"I've never loved a woman the way I love you Katherine Beckett," he said between kissed

"And I don't care that you're a few years older to me… we make it work" he said as he kissed passionately down her neck eliciting a soft moan from her lips…

His hands slip up until he was palming both her breasts…

"No other woman, young or old has seen this side to me... Hell I haven't seen this side of me.. You make me wild Kate!"

She found herself melting in his arms, she was sure if he went on, her wetness would begin to show through her jeans... she had to stop him…"

"And I think age is just a number… you're way too flexible to be considered…"

"Don't say the word" she said. He chuckled at her ear and then said

"We have a bigger problem at hand"

She grinded her hips back against his growing erection… "Hmmm, I know"

He chuckled again "aside from that…"

She turned in his arms and kissed deeply, winding her arms around him, dizzy from his kisses

"Can't you skip the faculty meeting?" he asked at her lips

"You don't know how badly I want to" she said

He sighed "alright, just come home soon after"

"I will"

Kate was sitting through the meeting, it was an orientation of sorts, the principal had invited a guest speaker and he was rambling away about something that Kate couldn't find it in her to pay attention too. There was a throbbing, arousing ache between her legs and she wanted to go over to her boyfriends place and have him take care of it. Her phone buzzed

He had sent her an image. She opened it up, and a blush rose to her cheeks. He had probably just had a shower and he had sent her an image of himself wearing nothing but his towel low on his hips and a smile so charming it made her heart race. Also, his body looked perfect, his chest and abs were what her attention was drawn to most, and Kate shifted in her seat a little cause that river of arousal was only beginning to overflow.

"This is not fair! You shouldn't do this to me ;)"she replied to him

"All's fair in love and war"

"If you continue, I'll show you a war when I get there"

"I can't wait ;)" he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed with no intention of putting any clothes on, so as to make your work easier"

"You want me to embarrass myself here, don't you?"

"Hey! You're the one with no control over your libido"

"Watch that tongue Mr., or you won't be getting anything."

"Oh, I don't have to worry. I know I'm Irresistible to you. Plus I've got a hard on with your name on it!"

Kate wanted to laugh. She texted back "do you even know how cheap that sounded. You make me sound like a prostitute ;)"

"Well, the difference here would be, I pay you in good loving"

"Shut up"

"Get here fast"

"I'm trying, the speaker won't shut up! Okay wait, he's concluding"

"Woot woot!" came Rick's reply

Kate knocked on his front door and waited. The minute the door flew open she pounced onto him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, relishing the feeling of his hot skin, and her leg already trying to hook onto his hip, her lips were drowned by his and his tongue made it a mission to taste her for everything she's worth.

His hands flew from her waist, to make work of her jeans and just as soon as he'd popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, his hand slipped into her underwear and he dipped his fingers into her heat

She threw back her head to lean against the door and sighed. His lips began kissing and sucking down the skin of her neck

"I love how turned on you get… I mean Kate… you're soaking…"

"Shut up and move those fingers" she said in a pant. He obeyed, working her clit up like a pro, inserting two fingers deep into her heat.

She moaned loud enough for every wall in the loft to hear and if it didn't make his own throbbing cock ache with need

He bit don on her neck and she grinded her pelvis harder into his hand "faster Rick" she whispered and he began rubbing her clit relentlessly knowing how wound up she'd gotten and just how close she must be.

"Come whenever you're ready"

"I want you inside"

"Later. I want to feel you come around my fingers"

And those words were enough to elicit the right response. He felt her muscles spasm around his fingers, and her whimpers got desperate as she climbed to the peak of her orgasm and came on his hand. He began kissing him, softly, deeply, letting him hear through her kiss more than words just how much she loved the things he did for her.

And as they kissed, he made work of her shirt buttons, revealing her skin, covered only at her breasts with a white utility bra, he liked it, it showed him how simple a woman she really was. If anything, it made him think about just how comfortable they'd gotten with each other.

She didn't always need to have on lacy lingerie to get his attention, he loved her for her and not just for her looks… he didn't bother to push the open shirt off her shoulders, instead, his hands began to push her jeans down, needing to get her naked, but once they were off her legs, he felt her pull the towel off his waits and drop it down behind his feet.

And then she looked at him, her eyes dark with lust, she bit down on her lip, kissed him once more, her palms hot and gentle on his chest, she got down on her knees and began stroking his dick.

"Oh fuck" and even before thee expletive completely left his lips, he felt her hot mouth go around him, the very same mouth that his tongue had just been exploring not a few minutes ago. She licked and kissed him, and took him deep into her mouth, her hand and mouth both working him up well... and it wasn't until he heard her moan that he realized, she had one hand in her underwear, working herself up to another orgasm. He couldn't take it, he slipped himself out of her mouth, and knelt with her, he gently pushed her down to the floor, and held her legs apart before him

"I love you Kate, so freakin much!" she could hear him, but couldn't form the words to reply, he was tugging the centre of her underwear away to the side, so as to expose her heat to him, the fact that he was in such a hurry to take her, that he didn't bother to take her underwear off just made her feel so hot and so ready to come.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

He entered her swiftly and leaned down over her to kiss her neck, and then slowly he began to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, the change of angle doing delicious things for both of them. The feeling of himself sliding into her heat, in and out, rubbing against her hot, wet walls, her skin slapping against his, he was so close. And he knew she was too, for with every push into her, his pubic bone rubbed against her over sensitive clit...

Rick roughly pulled the cup of her bra down to expose one of those beauties to his lips. The minute his lips latched onto her, she lost control completely, not it was all him.

"Touch yourself, come for me"

She let her hand dip down between their bodies and began rubbing her clit... and with every thrust, his pelvic bone met with her knuckles, offering her the right amount of pressure while she kept rubbing

All it took was another thrust and she came again with him deep inside her, milking him of his own seed, moans of pleasure from both of their lips raw and loud and uncaring of the neighbours judgement.

After they had caught their breaths, he tried to move off her, but she held him there saying, "wait a little while longer" her eyes were closed and she was still making her way out of the haze of pleasure. He chuckled and kissed her temple and said

"I can't believe we just had sex on the floor of my doorway"

"I can't believe I still have half my clothes on"

He laughed and she kissed his lips, not letting them go too easily

"If you keep going like this, there are chances we won't be getting off the floor soon"

"If that's going to happen, I will be expecting a good back massage tonight"

"Sure thing, of course your parents will believe me when I say I've only come over to be their daughter's masseur"

"Okay, you did not have to bring up the image of my parents while you're lying on top of me and inside me, and all around me"

He laughed "I could move off"

"I will allow that, only if you carry me to your bed and make love to me for another 2 hours"

He pretended to be thinking about it a lot. Kate chuckled and hit him playfully. "Okay deal" he said as he moved and she sat up, adjusting her underwear in place and her bra too

"Why'd you have to do that?" he asked as he picked their clothes off the ground

"You try wearing your innerwear half-off."

He understood. "Well, you can might as well take it off" he said as he held her hands and pulled her towards his bedroom

"I'd rather have you do it"

"Touché" he said as he led her in and closed the door to his bedroom

That evening, after Kate and her parents were done with dinner, she was washing dishes with her mother and Johanna Beckett had an interesting thing to ask.

"Katie, this man, Rick..."

Kate looked up at her, she wondered what she wanted to say

"How much do you love him?"

Kate looked back down at the plate she was wiping dry and chuckled "I never thought I'd ever say this about anyone, but I think he's the one mom"

"That serious ha?" Johanna asked.

"Yea, I guess... why do you ask"

"Does he love you just as much?"

"I like to believe that he's more committed than I am... I always have one foot out the door when it comes to relationships mom, you know that... and initially, it was like that with Rick, but I find that we've come to a place where, he pulling me completely in... And I'm not fighting it"

Johanna turned to Kate and said "That's good"

"he's good for me" there was silence then and Kate wondered whether she should tell her mother about the fact that Rick was actually slightly younger to her and she had lied about his profession. But just before she could say anything, her mother asked

"Have you two talked about the future?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"Is he someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, Kate?"

"Well, yes, but, we haven't really talked about it"

"Why not?"

And Kate had to wonder, she knew they were both on the same page when it came to how much they love each other, but what about when it came to where they were going. She knew this was a conversation they needed to have. Of course he was young, and only just finishing college, and maybe he wanted to wait a while before thinking about a commitment like marriage, but she needed to know if was even a thing he wanted in the future, marriage. With her. It felt heavy on her heart, as she suddenly began to wonder why they'd never talked about it, about how far they want to go, about what happens next... all they ever did was made love and spend quality time together.

"I don't know, maybe I'm afraid of what he'll say"

"Then that foot isn't quite completely inside the door yet sweetheart"

That's when her phone began to ring. Both of them saw the caller id and the handsome young man on the screen. Johanna smiled "take it, I'll finish off here for you"

Kate nodded and moved to take the call

"Hey" she said as she put the phone to her ear

"A tux should be okay right? For this weekend?"

She smiled. "Yea should be great."

"Awesome, I just needed to make sure, cause I didn't want to look overdressed and neither underdressed"

Kate chuckled at the little cares he had.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... I was just talking to my mom about you"

"You were? And..."

"And..." Kate didn't want to bring it up right now, at least not over the phone...

"And nothing... you interrupted."

"Damn"

She chuckled "anyway, I'm off to sleep now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"The very same seat professor Beckett"

She laughed "good"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Kate hadn't gotten a chance to ever bring up that topic, and so Saturday night, as she was waiting for him to come over, she told herself she would talk to him about it later that evening.

When she opened the door to let him in, she swore her heart stopped for a second. He looked lip smacklingly delicious.

He stepped into her space and kissed her cheek sweetly and said

"Save that lustful look for later sweety"

She wanted to say something about the endearment and how she didn't like it, but she let it go, because he was whispering something else to her

"With the way you're dressed up, it won't be soon until I have you screaming my name while I'm inside you"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she found herself saying to him as they walked into the living room where her parents were seated "behave yourself tonight Rick, I can't be distracted while all of my dad's friends are trying to make conversation with us"

Rick lightly spanked her rear and she bit her lip. When they were in her parents view, she schooled her features and said

"Let's go"

"I can't believe you won't let me drive. It makes me look like such a douche sitting in the passenger seat of the car with my girlfriend at the wheel"

"My parents won't judge" she said to him as they made their way to her car in the parking lot.

"Still"

"Relax, just have fun tonight"

"I will"

He took a moment then and said

"Kate is something bothering you? You seem a little pre occupied"

She chuckled "I should've known you'd see right through me"

"So there is something?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him and said "I wanted to talk to you about something, but it'll have to wait until later okay?" she said as she saw her parents approaching the car.

"Yea, alright... don't worry" he said

When they reached, Kate's parents got out of the car and she told them she'd meet her inside after she parked the car in the parking lot. Rick stayed with her. Just as she was taking her seatbelt off to get out of the car, he placed his hand on her knee...

"Have I told you how gorgeous you're looking tonight Kate?" he said in a low deep tone...

And Kate looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes, mixed with strong amounts of lust and suddenly, she was torn apart as to what to make of the things he says to her

His hand was tracing soft circles on her skin. And very subtely, he was trying to move his hand up her dress. She stopped him

"Rick, not now... the party"

"come on, the party can wait.." he said as he leaned in to kiss her, and he did, softly brushing his lips against hers, ever so reverently that it almost made her change her mind, but then she felt his hand move higher up her dress, and even though her knees moved apart, her body inviting him in, her brain was retaliating

"Rick!" she said as she caught his elbow "I said not now"

"I can't go through the night looking at you in this dress, it'll be torture" he said as he kissed her again, and this time, she pushed him away

"GOSH! Is sex all you think about?"

That got him angry "what? That's unfair Kate! Where is this coming from?"

And she realized she was losing her cool, and so she tamed her features and looked away for a moment. She heard him sigh, and from the side of her eyes she watched him straighten his tux, and his bow tie

"I'm sorry" she said

"No, it's alright, come on, let's go" he said with a sweet smile and then he got out of the car. Kate wanted to slap herself. She got out of the car and walked beside him to the elevator.

"Rick, where are we going?" she blurted out while they were in the elevator, standing a little too apart for any of their liking.

He looked at her dumb foundly, and said "ummm, I remember you telling me the party's on the last floor"

Kate was silenced. She kept her words inside. Maybe they could talk later tonight. Anyway they had reached the last floor now and he was already walking out of the elevator and towards the doorway to the hall room. However, he waited for her to step beside him, and only then entered.

The party was grand, at the far end, Kate's parents were talking to a few other couples who seemed to be their age, there were a few younger people there too, some who even looked to be about Rick's age, Kate found herself reaching out to slip her hand into his, and when she did, she felt his hand was cold.

"You okay?" she asked

"Just nervous" he said, is eyes still on the crowd

She came to stand in front of him, and leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek "don't be, these people will love you"

He looked at her then and smiled and said "don't leave me alone even for a second d, I'm might end up embarrassing myself by saying something stupid"

She held his hand and they walked ahead into the party, and she said "that won't be a problem, you only seem to say stupid things when you're talking to me"

"Ha ha" he laughed sarcastically and she chuckled. They seemed to have found a groove again. And even though she knew he must still be upset, she hoped it wasn't too bad to not be fixed later tonight. They needed to talk, and soon.

Through the night, Rick found his confidence, and before she knew it, he was off on his own talking to a few of the other lawyers that her dad had introduced him too, and they seemed to be laughing at something he had said. And it made Kate feel good. He was always the talker, the life of the conversation. And she loved him.

They had danced together when the slow music came on, and like a perfect gentleman, he had held her close enough, his hand on the small of her back, and his cheek to hers and she thinks he mumbled an apology sometime during the dance. She wasn't sure though... she only remembers kissing his cheek soon after.

They had jived too, and she felt so carefree as he twirled her around the dance floor, knowing all the right steps to give her a great time...

Right now he was standing with her father and they were sharing a drink together... Kate knew that both of them had already drank enough to get into a happy- high state of mind, but who was she to tell her men how to handle their liquor. She smiled at how her dada was laughing so hard at something Rick said.

Then someone behind her caught her attention.

"Kate" the voice came. And she recognized that voice almost as if she had last heard it only yesterday, even though it was quite a few years since he had walked out of her life.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Brent?"

She said as she turned around to find him standing before her. He was older now, he looked more... man, and his voice had a more mature feel to it

"I saw you when you entered and I couldn't help but think of how long it's been"

Kate smiled "yea, it's been quite a while"

"They have a really beautifully rooftop garden here, want to take a walk?"

Kate thought about it. It wouldn't mean anything right? It was just a walk with an old friend and Rick was doing fine talking to her dad. They were both getting a little drunk, not too much and they were having fun. So she said "yea sure"

They walked in silence for a while until Kate asked "so how's Maddie? We lost touch after everything that happened in senior year"

"We broke up" Brent said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kate said, shocked at the news. Brent and Maddie were a thing, a thing that took Brent away from her during the time Kate loved him too. But that felt like ages ago.

"What happened?" Kate asked

"I realized I made a mistake... I wasn't really in love with her, at least not the way I loved you"

Kate went stiff. She suddenly felt like running far away from this spot. Running from where this was going.

"Brent.."

"I still love you Kate... I never stopped" he said as she stood in front of her

"Brent... I'm with someone... and I stopped loving you a long time ago"

"I don't believe you... I think..." and before he could finish the sentence, he leaned in without warning and kissed her.

Kate's heart stopped. But not because of the kiss, rather at how wrong it felt. She pushed him away, lightly enough to try not to catch anyone's attention, and hard enough to tell him he's a fool to think that would work.

"Brent, get away from me" she said sternly. And he realized his mistake and walked away. Kate turned around and one pair of eyes met hers, they were cold and hurt and angry. Rick. What was she thinking? Her lips parted in an attempt to say something, but he was far away, physically and in thoughts. He finished up the drink he had in hand and then walked briskly towards her

"Rick... I can explain..."

"Save it." He said when he was near her, but then she realized he hadn't stopped, he was following behind Brent.

"Rick..." she called, but he seemed determined.

And before she knew it, he had tapped Brent's shoulder, and when Brent turned around, a punch came flying at his nose, enough to throw him to the ground.

"Fuck" Brent exclaimed.

Kate had reached them now, and stood before Rick, holding him back, her palms on his chest

"Rick, stop it, please, let's go back downstairs..." he looked at her, and then took her hands off him, and walked away. She followed behind him briskly, knowing she owed him a big explanation.

But the minute they entered the party hall again, her mother pulled her away to introduce her to some friends, and Kate looked on over to him while she was being dragged away and saw that he had gone back to the bar.

When the time came for the throwing of the bouquet, Johanna Beckett had pushed Kate into the crowd of eligible women, just for the fun of it, and Kate ended up catching the bouquet. But when she saw that the crowd of guys gathering up to catch the garter didn't include Rick, she wanted to throw the bouquet into another woman's hand and just go hug her boyfriend and tell him she was sorry. She just wanted this night to end.

Rick was standing beside an old couple who was watching Kate dance with the guy who had caught the garter and the man spoke to his wife.

"That's Katherine Beckett, Jim Beckett's daughter"

"She's a beautiful young lady, pity she hasn't found the right guy yet, she would have made a man real happy"

Rick, kept his gaze on her... he loved her, she made him happy, always did, but then why did he suddenly feel like he wasn't enough for her.

Johanna and Jim Beckett were leaving tonight soon after the party, and so before going home themselves, Kate and Rick dropped them off at the airport.

Rick shook hands with Jim Beckett and then embraced him and said "it was a pleasure getting to know more about you tonight Mr. Beckett"

"The pleasure was ours" Jim said.

Then Rick placed a kiss on Johanna Beckett's cheek and said "Mrs. Beckett, I never got to tell you, but I can't let you go without letting you know, Kate got all of her good looks from you"

Johanna laughed and looked at Kate "you really got yourself a handful here" Kate chuckled. But Rick didn't look back at her and it made her feel a little bad.

"Thank you Rick and I hope you're not just saying this because you're drunk"

"I'm more truthful when I'm drunk" he said with a charming smile. "Have a safe journey" he wished both of them and then walked towards Kate and said "I'll be in the car" and he walked away.

Kate walked on over to her parents and embraced both of them and said

"I did something stupid today. And he's angry"

"I noticed" Johanna said.

Kate said goodbye to her parents and when she hugged her mom, she said

"I was thinking of what you said, and it made me doubt stuff, and I wanted to talk to him, but we had a misunderstanding..."

"Just take him home, and be with him"

Kate nodded, she waved goodbye to them and walked on over to the car.

As Jim and Johanna walked on into the airport, Jim took his wife's hand and said "he told me he wanted to buy a ring"

"I hope he still wants to." Said Johanna

She found Rick in the passenger seat going through things on his phone.

"My place?" she asked him

"No actually, I want to go home" he said, not taking his eyes off the phone.

She started the car and drove on towards his place

When they reached, he unbuckled his seat belt and she wanted him to invite her upstairs, or at least kiss her goodbye, or maybe even a smile, but nothing. He was going to get out of the car and walk onto his place without a glance at her, and she knew it would hurt. So she spoke up

"Can I come up with you?"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I'm tired"

"I know, I just want to make sure you get to bed alright, you're a little drunk, a lightweight"

He had to admit she was right.

"Yea okay" he said and got out of the car.

As they rode up the elevator to her loft

He spoke "thank you for inviting me tonight"

She knew he was just being formal and she hated it

"Rick about what happened..."

"I don't want to talk about it Kate"

"But I need to explain"

He didn't reply. They walked into his loft and straight through his study and into his bedroom. She waited as he freshened up in the bathroom and cane back out wearing only his pants, still belted. And he sat on his side of the bed

"Please let me explain"

"What do you want to say?"

"It meant nothing..."

"Why did you let him do it?" she stepped infront of him and said

"I don't know... it's actually what I wanted to talk to you about... Rick... I want to know where we're going with this... where you see us in the future..."

"You don't already know?"

"We've never talked about it..."

"So you assumed we'd be over soon, and so you gave up and let another man kiss you?"

"Rick..."

"you know what Kate, today I saw so many men look at you, talk about you, I had to watch another man kiss you... and it occurred to me, that even though I do want to spend the rest of my life with you... you're way out of my league... you could have any man you wanted, they're all there for you, and they can give you so much... I'm an aspiring writer, just figuring my life out now..."

"Rick... what are you talking about"

"as much as I want you to be mine forever, I can't help but wonder if you want the same things, it scares me that I may not be enough...!"

He got up from the bed and stood before her, and she could see the anger in my eyes

"It scares me, that you're not into this as much as I am, and it screws me over that you would let another man kiss you at a party you brought me too"

Kate had tears in her eyes. She put her arms around him and hugged him, and said into his skin

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I had my own insecurities, which when I think of now, they sound so stupid, and all of that made me act stupid and I just... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you"

"What kind of insecurities" he said as he let his own arms wrap around her

"Rick, I thought you were in this only for the sex..."

"Kate have I not made it clear enough to you, so many times, we've moved ahead from there a long time ago..."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry... I just... I want to know what you think we'll be 5 years from now" she said as she looked up at him

"I see us at my house in the Hamptons, with a 2 year old son..."

She looked up at him "you have a house in the Hamptons?"

"Not yet, but did you hear the part about our son?"

She kissed him, ever so passionately and said "I did"

"Good" he said between kisses

"We're on the same page"

"I'm still angry that you let someone else kiss you" he said with a straight face

"I know" she said with a straight face "and I feel horrible, I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"Anything?" he asked with a smirk.

"Anything to show you I belong to you, I'm all yours Rick... all yours" she said as she began kissing his neck... her hands already working on his belt

"I think I need to punish you a bit for what you did tonight" he said...

"Oh really?" she asked at his ear as she nibbled on it

Before she knew it, she was naked on his bed, her wrists tied to the bed's head rest with two of his ties, his teeth marks were fresh on her neck and breasts and she was currently panting n anticipation for what was to come, his lips were moving dangerously lower and she knew she had no control here while her hands were bound above her head.

"Rick, faster"

"I call the shots" he said firmly

And she just found it so hot that he was being so dominating. The way he was holding her hips down and now as his tongue was licking through her folds, she couldn't take this slow dance

She was hot and bothered and so freaking wound up from all the loving he'd given her neck and her breasts... she swore she would have come if his lips hadn't moved away from her breast.

She couldn't think straight anymore, she was desperate to come, and she was desperate to hold him, but he was desperate to drive her insane

He curled fingers inside her, and began sucking on her clit... her toes curled and her the heel of one foot dug into his back...

"Oh Rick, baby..."

"I love the taste of you..."

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed, her entire body writhing in pleasure, shaking in delight

"I want to feel you come against my lips Kate Think you can do that?"

A guttural moan left her lips...

"I take that as a yes" he said with a smile and then began kissing her lips between her legs, his fingers rubbing vigorously at her clit

Her moans began getting louder and louder, as she got closer and closer, involuntarily, her legs wrapped around his head, trying to hold him closer into her heat

One last move of his lips against her, and a flick across her nub had her shattering around his face coming hard and dirty against his lips and he sipped on her skin with a thirst so beastly it made her lose all sense of control

And before she could put herself together again in her blown away mind, he had thrust into her, all of his hard manhood, deep into her, right to the hilt

"I'm going to make you come again Kate..."

And she could already feel her orgasm building again, but this time it was going to be faster and even more satiating, because he was inside her, and all around her. He brought her legs up to his shoulders and began to push harder in and out of her, he watched as she kept her eyes on him, on the way he was licking his lips staring at her breasts and how they moved with every thrust of him into her

"I've never seen a more beautiful woman than you Kate... you're everything"

"Rick, I love you..." she said as her eyes rolled back, and she came again, this time, bringing him with her, his lips chanting expletives that end with her name, and how she belongs to him alone, and how no other man could have her, and Oh if this wasn't all so beautiful...

Recovering from one of the best orgasms she'd had, he kissed his way up her body,

She said "best punishment ever"

He laughed and opened up the ties, letting her arms free, and she wrapped them around her boyfriend

"I love you" she said

"Move in with me Kate"

"You're drunk"

"I'll ask you again tomorrow, and again the next day, and every single day after that if you don't say yes to me..."

"I want you to ask me tomorrow morning, and I promise you, I will say yes... tonight, mark me as yours"

She turned to her side so that he could snuggle in behind her and spoon her until he was ready to go again... she took his hand and guided it up to her breast...

"there's no one I'd ever want t be with this way, no one I'd let control me this way... only you"

He kissed her shoulder and neck and didn't stop, until she was moaning at the way his kisses complimented the sensations his hands were giving her on her breast, and before they knew it, he was ready again, and already probing at her entrance...

"Do you mind if I take you from here"

"Take me any way you wish Rick... I told you... I'm yours..."

He entered her from behind, the angle perfect, he held one of her legs up, holding her at the thigh, so that he could enter and thrust easily...

"Oh YES!"

You like this don't you? Being filled with my member all night long..."

She whimpered as his hand began palming her breasts harder and then back to holding her leg up for her as he thrust harder and faster into her...

"Oh Kate how are you always so wet..."

"You..."

"Fuck... so hot around me"

"I'm coming... I'm coming, I'm coming Rick..."

And then she felt him shift a bit behind her, and just as she entered the brink of her orgasm, she felt him holding her vibrator at her clit, and bang, she envisioned her mind exploding as she came around him, writhing uncontrollably and breaking apart into a boneless, tired mess with her boyfriend's seed filling her insides, and she could think of only one thing

"I love you Richard Castle"

"sleep baby" she heard him say and she fell asleep in the arms of a man who started off as just another student and now, she wanted to call him husband someday real soon.

Sometime in the middle of the night she awoke cuddled into his side... she looked at his face, expressionless and asleep... she kissed his cheek and softly whispered at his ear with a smile on her face

"Yes, I'll move in with you"

And he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep that made her laugh.

She kissed him again and fell back to sleep.


End file.
